A Charming Affair
by your-arms-around-me
Summary: In an attempt to get revenge on Snow White, Regina becomes involved in more than she expected. Takes from events from the show, but liberties taken, of course. Some chapters are very mature and some are fluff. I own nothing but the ideas in my head. Enjoy! Reviews are love!
1. Seduction

Regina Mills stepped gracefully out of her black Mercedes onto the asphalt of the street in front of Granny's Diner. The air was cool and crisp, burning the mayor's lungs as she took a deep breath. She closed the door behind her and locked it before walking into the restaurant.

"Regina," Ruby said as the mayor sauntered up to the counter. "Coffee?"

Regina could see the young woman was entirely unamused as usual. She gave her signature smile and said, "To go. With milk."

The waitress turned and pulled the coffee pot off the burner and poured, the steam rising from the liquid as it cascaded into the disposable cup in the girl's other hand. Then she put in a bit of milk and finally put the lid on the cup. Regina put her two dollars on the counter and walked out to her car again, coffee in hand.

* * *

David Nolan walked out of the Storybrooke Pet Shelter at five o'clock. It had been a long day. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened with Mary-Margaret. How he could've been so stupid as to believe she could've killed Kathryn.

Thoughts of the teacher continued to swim through his head as he locked the building until he saw Regina Mills. A confused expression covered her face, and she was rooting around the inside the hood of her car. She went to straighten up and banged her head against the hood. "Ow!" She exclaimed. She furrowed her eyebrows and rubbed the bridge of her nose with one hand.

David had never really noticed how beautiful she was. Of course, he wasn't blind, but he'd never paused to study her. The way her blouse hugged her breasts. How her pencil skirt accented her tiny waist. Those pumps that both extended her height and accentuated her confidence. David watched as she tucked a piece of shiny brown hair behind her ear. Regina had been such a good friend to Kathryn and to him. He might as well return the favor.

He crossed the street and jogged over to the mayor. "Car trouble?"

She looked at him exasperatedly. "It won't start." She stepped away, allowing David to have a look. "I've got a car full of groceries… and it hasn't exactly been a banner day."

David saw nothing wrong in the hood, so he crossed to the driver's side and attempted to start the engine. Nothing. "Your battery's dead," he told her.

"What?" The mayor was astonished. David offered to give her a ride home, and she declined. "I couldn't impose," she said.

"I insist," he said. "Unless you want to have a car full of melted Rocky Road."

Regina giggled and accepted, so the pair removed the groceries and put them in the man's truck. She looked at the truck, and David could tell she was going to have trouble getting in, especially in that outfit. The bottom of the truck was above her knees, and it was obvious she wasn't going to be able to get in on her own. "Let me give you a hand," he said, holding out his right arm.

She smiled at him and took his hand. He placed his left hand on the small of her back and supported her as she climbed into the vehicle. She plopped into the seat and chuckled. "Not exactly my most graceful moment," she said.

David smiled at her. "No," he said "but it was very entertaining." The two shared a smile and he closed the door, crossing over to the driver's side.

* * *

Regina smiled to herself. Her plan was working. Charming was coming to her "rescue." She watched him reach into the car, allowing her glance to travel lower. His jeans hugged his backside just enough for her to notice the shape. _Yes, that'll do nicely_, she thought to herself.

Charming turned around, a bag in each arm. He smiled at her and hit the door closed with his shoulder.

"Thank you for being my knight in shining armor," she said on the way up the walk, laughing to herself.

"Well, it's more like flannel," he retorted. "But you're welcome." He was happy he was one of the people who truly got to see Regina's lighter side. She wasn't cold with him like she was with the rest of the town.

When they approached the door, she turned to him. "Hey, why don't you stay for dinner?" David didn't respond, so she continued, "I bought more than enough for me and Henry and…well, I'm making lasagna." She smiled warmly.

"I shouldn't… It's getting late and… I gotta get up early tomorrow for work."

Regina nodded disappointedly. "Of course." She unlocked the door. _Good thing I have a backup plan_.

* * *

The mayor smiled as she watched her prey devour his last bite of lasagna. "How did you like it?" She asked.

Charming wiped his mouth with his napkin. "Best lasagna I've ever had." He put the napkin back on the table and looked at her. "You really know how to work some magic." She looked at her plate, smirking.

_Oh, you have no idea._

"Here," he said, moving to his feet, "let me get the dishes."

"Oh, no," Regina protested. "David!"

"It's the least I can do," he said, straightening his posture. Even in Storybrooke, he stood like a prince: tall, shoulders back, head raised.

She laughed. It was genuine, and it almost caught her off guard. "You saved me from having to call a tow truck, and now you're doing my dishes?" She forgot her goal for a moment, but caught herself, reverting to her usual tone. "It doesn't seem right." She smiled up at him and then followed the prince into the kitchen.

* * *

David hung on every word of the story Regina told him. How she found him that night. It was like it was fate. Somehow she happened to be there when he passed out on the road.

"It's amazing, isn't it? If I hadn't forgotten my phone, I wouldn't have been on the road at that time," she continued.

"It's…it's almost like the universe wanted you to find me." David was suddenly aware of how close his face was to hers. Heat coursed between them and the tension built up. She moved toward him, closing her eyes, but he pulled away. "I-I-I'm sorry," he stuttered.

"No, I'm sorry," she insisted. "I just got caught up in the moment."

He'd never seen Regina look embarrassed before and he hated being the one that caused it. He asked himself why he had backed away. This amazing, beautiful woman was standing in front of him and he had rejected her. He couldn't put his finger on why, though.

In the same moment, the pair noticed that David's hand was still on Regina's hip. But it wasn't pushing her away. She met his gaze once more and moved with the strong hand that guided her toward the prince.

He kissed her. Her lips were soft but strong. He could feel her taking control over him. He pulled her in closer and lifted her up on the counter. He kissed down her neck, gently sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin there. He felt her throat vibrate as she let out an involuntary moan.

* * *

_What the hell? _Regina asked herself. _How could I possibly be enjoying this? _She cursed at herself in her mind. She hated Charming, but she found herself feeling nothing but pleasure as he kissed down her front.

Charming had unzipped her dress, allowing the top half to bunch around her waist, leaving her lacy black bra exposed. He kissed the curve of her breast before returning to her mouth, taking her in another deep kiss.

She had to regain control.

The brunette flung her lover's flannel shirt off his body before attending to that pesky gray shirt covering his torso. As Charming pulled it over his head, Regina looked at his chiseled abs and chest. Despite the twenty-eight-year-long coma, his body retained its perfect form. She ran her index finger down one side of his torso, sure to make contact with her nail. He shivered and pulled her face to his.

She wrapped her legs around the prince's waist tightly and he lifted her off the counter. She began to kiss and lightly suck on his neck as he navigated the house, finally laying her on the couch in the living room and pulling her dress down her legs.

Regina's center throbbed. She needed him inside of her. She grabbed him by the waistband and tugged at the fasteners on his jeans. They easily came undone and dropped to his feet. She could see his member hardening beneath his boxer-briefs, pleased with what she saw. She looked into his eyes suggestively before removing the final article of clothing he wore. Charming certainly didn't disappoint in the size department.

She pulled him on top of her in a deep kiss before pushing him onto his back on the floor by the sofa, but not before he had managed to unhook her bra. She stood, allowing the black lace to fall to the floor, and slowly removed her lace panties, fully aware of how Charming took her body in. He lifted himself upright and kissed up her thighs. But before he could reach his target, Regina pushed him down.

_Enough foreplay_, she thought. _Let's just do this_. The mayor straddled the man and moved to her knees, taking his penis in her hand and teasing it against her entrance.

After a bit of teasing, she looked into his eyes. There was fire there, and she could tell he was ready to take control away from her. He needed her, and that was all she wanted.

* * *

David rolled over, moving Regina underneath him. He had her pinned, and she smiled deviously.

She dug her nails into his back as he thrust into her. Her body tensed up, and her orgasm made her start to squirm. She arched her back, moving her body up closer to him. He held her up with one arm and kissed her hard on the mouth.

David never would've pinned Regina as a screamer, but she was. As the orgasm flowed through her body, she began to make sounds he never would have expected from her.

As he thrust into her one final time, she cried out, "Oh, David!" They both hit a climax and were reduced to a heaving mess on the floor.

He watched the rise and fall of perfect breasts as she came down from her high. He didn't remember the last time he had an orgasm like that. She stared up at the ceiling, slightly dazed, and he just watched her, studied her face. Her hardened features were more relaxed now, and she was beautiful.


	2. Hidden

**A/N:** **This chapter is more fluff than the first one. Reviews are welcome. Enjoy!**

* * *

He let out a heavy breath, and it must have woken Regina from her relaxed state. She looked at him and quickly stood up.

"Regina?" David asked confusedly.

"Henry will be home soon," she said, tossing him his underwear. She then grabbed her bra and fastened it behind her back. "You can't be here."

"What?" He was amazed at how quickly this woman switched.

"David, my ten-year-old son is going to be home in the next five minutes. Now I need you to get dressed." She pulled the dress up and put her arms in the sleeves. She reached behind her to zip up the back, only to be greeted by warm hands intercepting and raising the zipper.

She immediately snapped away and walked into the kitchen, where she handed him his jeans. During this entire exchange, Regina kept averting her gaze from his piercing eyes. David hiked up his jeans and fastened them before lifting Regina's chin with the knuckle of his index finger. He looked into her deep brown eyes and smiled. To his surprise, she returned the favor. So he kissed her softly.

As he pulled away from her, they heard the door open. Both of them snapped their heads toward the noise. "Mom?" A voice called from the foyer.

David looked back at Regina, who shoved his shirts at him. _Get in the pantry_, she mouthed, pointing to a door nearby. He jumped into the pantry and she threw his shoes at him, closing the door just before Henry walked into the kitchen.

* * *

"Henry," she said, wiping smudged lipstick away before turning to her son. She smiled. "How was your evening?"

"Fine," he said, sitting at the counter and pulling out his homework. "Archie and I went to Granny's."

Regina mentally left the conversation, only able to focus on the fact that she had David in the pantry and that her son had become a squatter blocking him from sneaking out.

"Mom?" Henry said. Regina snapped back to the conversation.

"Yes, Henry?" She said, smiling sweetly.

"Can I have some ice cream? With marshmallows?" It was one of Henry's favorites: chocolate ice cream with marshmallows. "I didn't have dessert at Granny's because she was out of marshmallows."

"Sure, Henry," Regina said, "but you have to eat it in the dining room."

"Okay," Henry said, hopping from the barstool where he sat.

Regina moved to the pantry. She walked in and immediately realized that the pantry was not large enough for her to move around him to get the marshmallows. She whispered, "Marshmallows." She pointed to the container. David looked over his shoulder and reached for them, holding them just out of her reach. "This is not—" he silenced her with a kiss. It was gentle but strong, and it made Regina's lips curl into a smile. He pulled away after a moment and smiled at her, handing her the sweet treats.

She walked out of the pantry and moved to the freezer, pulling the ice cream out, and then she moved to the cabinet containing the bowls, taking one. By that time, Henry had moved into the dining room. She scooped three perfect spheres of the chocolate into a bowl and poured several marshmallows into the bowl. As she moved out of the kitchen, she removed a spoon from the drawer and placed it into the bowl.

Henry smiled when she put the ice cream in front of him. She had missed that little grin that he made when he was truly happy about something. "Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," Regina said, patting his hair affectionately. "But make sure you work on your homework." He nodded, taking a bite of the chocolate cream.

She turned to leave, but was stopped when she heard him speak. "Hey, mom?" She turned. "Why was David's truck outside?"

Regina's stomach turned. _Shit_. "Um, he helped me tonight because my car was stalled. And then he stayed for dinner." She kept her voice low in order to keep David from hearing and catching her in her game. "He said he was going to go for a walk. I guess he'll come back for the car later."

"Oh," Henry said, taking another bite of ice cream. "Okay."

Regina smiled before turning and walking out of the dining room. As soon as she crossed the threshold into the kitchen, she increased her pace to a trot. She threw open the pantry. "Out," she whispered. "Now."

David had managed to finish dressing in the time she was in the dining room with Henry, and he stumbled out of the closet. Regina pointed in the direction of the back door. "Go that way," she whispered.

David moved to leave, so Regina turned to move to the sink to finish the dishes. But a large hand on her shoulder turned her back around, and she was met with a passionate kiss. It weakened her knees, and she wrapped her hands behind his neck to support herself.

He pulled away from her mouth and rested his forehead on hers. She looked into piercing blue eyes and smiled. He gave her one more quick peck on the mouth before tiptoeing out the back door.

Regina released her breath. _Too close_.


	3. Company

**A/N: What I had written for this entry was extremely long, so I'm cutting it down to two chapters. Look for the next one later today!**

David moved his way quietly out of the mansion into the mayor's yard, moving swiftly toward the street. He reached the front yard and scanned the area, careful not to be seen. When the coast was clear, he moved onto the sidewalk.

"David!"

_Fuck_. He turned to the familiar voice, the voice of one of the last people he wanted to see at the moment. "Emma!" He forced a smile. "How are you?"

Emma raised an eyebrow, clearly suspicious of his activities. "What are you doing?"

David didn't enjoy lying, but he also didn't want word getting out that there was a third woman in the mix. "Oh, I was just taking a walk."

"Through the mayor's yard?" Emma asked.

"Uh, yeah. I saw a dog over there, and it looked hurt, so I thought I'd check to see if it belonged to anyone." Emma looked in the direction of Regina's yard. "But it ran away," David quickly added. "I, uh, guess it was fine."

Skeptical, Emma continued her questioning. "So why's your truck in front of her house if you were just walking?"

David remembered hearing Regina's explanation to Henry, and he did his best to match the story. "Well, I helped her with her car earlier this evening. It was dead. Since Henry had dinner with Archie, I told her I'd keep her company for dinner. I decided to take a walk afterward."

"So why not go home and walk from there?"

"Uh," David was starting to sweat. Emma was really grilling him. "I'd never really walked around this street before. It seemed nice, so I thought I'd explore. I was on the way back to my truck when I saw the dog."

The blonde narrowed her eyes. She could tell David was lying, but she also didn't want to know what the hell he was doing in Regina's yard. Maybe her superpower just wasn't working as well anymore. "Okay. Have a good night, David."

She walked off, and David released the air from his lungs. _Two close calls in one night, _he thought to himself, climbing into his truck.

* * *

Regina sat at her desk at the office, reading over countless propositions. None of them were even worth her time. She looked at her phone. No messages. No phone calls. No voicemails. _Where could he be?_

It had been three days since the night she slept with David, and she hadn't even _seen_ him. It was getting ridiculous. There was no way that after that night he wouldn't come back to her. She might not be fantastic at everything, but sex was one thing she _knew _she was amazing at.

She contemplated calling David, but after picking up her phone several times, she decided against it. _He _would have to call _her_.

* * *

David walked out of the animal hospital around 7PM. He had been closing up the last few nights. It meant he had less of a chance of seeing Mary-Margaret. He didn't want to not see her, but he didn't want to have to lie to her about Regina.

He walked down the street to his truck and climbed in. He turned on the headlights, and he saw a form in front of the truck covering her eyes.

"Regina?" He shouted, leaning his head out the window.

"David!" Her hand was blocking the light from her eyes. She stepped up on the sidewalk and moved her arm back to her side before sauntering up to the passenger side. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been really busy with work," he said.

"No," Regina responded. "No, you just don't know how you feel about this situation."

That was true. David still wasn't sure how he felt about Regina. He knew he enjoyed the sex. He knew he enjoyed her company. And he knew he felt _something_ for her. But he also knew he felt something for Mary-Margaret.

"It's fine," she said. "It's probably best for you if I remove myself from the mix. Focus on you and what you want." She smiled. "Have a good night, David."

She turned to leave. "Regina!"

She smiled deviously to herself. _Got him._

Regina turned, instantly switching to her sweet smile. "Yes, David?"

"Uh, where are you headed?" He asked sheepishly.

"Oh I was just walking," she said. "I allowed Henry to stay with Miss Swan tonight. Being in that empty house by myself is just…lonely."

He gave the mayor a compassionate look before opening the door to his truck and stepping out. "How about I come keep you company?" He asked, opening the passenger door when he got to her side of the vehicle.

"David, I'm not looking for sympathy," she protested.

"It's not sympathy," said David. "I have a hotel room that is empty, and I go back there and watch TV by myself until I finally fall asleep. It's incredibly pathetic." She laughed with him, flirtatiously placing an open hand on his arm. "I would have a much better time keeping you company," he finished, extending his hand to help her in the truck.

She gazed up at him. His blue eyes sparkled, and she could tell he really did want to be there for her. She almost felt bad for the way she was manipulating him, but she suppressed her feelings. "Okay," she said, taking his hand and climbing into the car. He closed the door and walked around to his side.

* * *

David downed the last of his whiskey, half of the gulp missing his mouth and landing on his shirt. "Shit!" He exclaimed. But Regina was too drunk to even care that they had made a mess of her living room.

"You," she slurred as she moved from the doorway with a bottle of vodka in her hand "drank all of my whiskey." She scrunched up her nose and laughed. She attempted to sit on the couch beside him but slid off and onto the floor. Under normal circumstances, she would've been embarrassed, but in her current state, it only made her laugh more.

He enjoyed her like this. Not because she was drunk and stumbling over herself but because he liked seeing her with her walls down. She was uninhibited and fun. Her hard exterior was melted away, and she was _fun_. "Well most of it ended up on my shirt actually," he finally responded to her comment.

At this point, Regina was drinking straight from the bottle. It was tipped fully upside-down, and she was drinking it like water. She returned the bottle to its upright position and set it down on the table. "Well," she said "we should get you out of that wet shirt then." She kneeled between his legs and wrapped her fingers under the hem of his t-shirt.

He shivered at the feeling of her nails running up his side as she removed the wet shirt from his body, balling it up in her hands. She took in the sight of his perfect abs, making her way up to his face. She let out a childlike giggle and tried to move to take the shirt to the laundry room for a wash, but David put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

David reached up his hand, pushing a piece of Regina's hair behind her ear and holding his hand on the side of her face. She leaned into his touch. Her eyes had darkened with lust, but they sparkled like a child's: full of excitement and anticipation of what's to come. David leaned down to her, hovering his lips dangerously close to hers, teasing her with his breath until she couldn't bear it anymore.

Regina pressed her lips to David's roughly. She explored his mouth with her tongue before moving to his neck, lightly sucking and nipping her way down to his chest. She stopped and moved back to his mouth, planting a hard kiss.

Regina stared into his eyes as she moved to her feet. He placed his hands on her hips, his eyes begging her to stay there. She caressed his face with one hand and then picked up the vodka bottle, moving away from him. He slumped back dejectedly. Regina looked at him over her shoulder. "Ahem."

He turned to look at her. She took a long drink from the bottle and placed it on the step above her.

"Are you just going to sit there?" She unfastened her skirt, allowing it to fall to the floor. Then she moved to her shirt and started undoing the buttons, starting at the top.

"Or…" _One button._

"Are you…" _Buttons two and three._

"Going to come upstairs…" _Four. Five._

"And fuck me?" The shirt fell to the floor, exposing the mayor's deep red lingerie. She moved her hand between her legs and ran her fingers over the fabric of her thong. Pushing aside the small amount of fabric covering her bits, she pushed two fingers into herself, rubbing a few times before removing her digits and moving them to her mouth. She opened her lips and sucked her own juices off her fingers.

David felt his manhood hardening even more than it already had. His erection was pressing into his jeans, begging to fuck the woman touching herself for him. He couldn't wait any longer. He needed her now.

Regina let out a moan. She could tell David was enjoying watching her. He finally rose to his feet and began his pursuit. He was almost as drunk as she, and he tripped over himself, running into the banister and stopping to regain his balance.

Regina released a deep, throaty laugh. "You just can't even contain yourself, can you?" She moved up two steps, gripping the banister for balance. She looked over her shoulder. "Bring the bottle with you, dear."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think so I can write even better chapters for you!**


	4. Sympathy

**A/N: Here's the second part I promised to post. I hope you enjoy it! Please leave your feedback. It's helpful for me to hear what you are thinking.**

Light streamed in through the windows of Regina Mills' bedroom. She squeezed her eyes tight shut before gently opening them. She was incredibly groggy and her head hurt. The room smelled of alcohol. Her head was at the foot of the bed, she was lying on her stomach, and she felt a weight on her lower back. _What happened?_

She lifted her head and turned the other direction. Her neck was stiff from sleeping in that position all night. Finally, she processed the man passed out next to her, his arm around her. _David._

Then it all came back to her.

* * *

_Regina stumbled into her room and lay on the bed, reclining on her elbows. Her head dropped back and she stared up at the ceiling. She couldn't believe just how drunk she was. She could hear David stumbling upstairs. After a few seconds, she heard him hit the top step. Finally, he made it to her door and leaned on the frame for support. She looked up as he took a swig from the bottle in his hand. He walked toward her, and she sat up and reached out for the bottle, but he moved it from her grasp. The arm that supported her buckled at the elbow and she fell flat on her back on the bed, her arms flying over her head._

_David brought the bottle to his lips and finished it off before dropping it to the floor. He looked down at the woman on the bed. Her hair was mussed and her lipstick was smudged, but she had never looked more beautiful._

_He climbed on top of her, kissing up her abdomen to her chest. The man roughly pulled her up just enough to unhook her bra. He pulled it off and flung it across the room, his mouth eagerly meeting her breast. He flicked his tongue over her nipple. It hardened at the contact. _

_He heard her moan loudly. He worked his way up to her neck and sucked at the meeting of her shoulder and neck. Blood rushed to the surface. She would be mad about that in the morning, but at the moment all she could do was writhe with pleasure._

_She moved her hips, trying to relieve the pressure between her legs, but he forced her flat on the bed, pinning her down. "No," he said. "You stay still."_

_She looked up at him with her signature smirk. That sexy look she put on her face when she had something up her sleeve. Looking him directly in the eyes, she moved her hips, grinding into the bulge in his pants. He couldn't wait any longer. She'd won this round._

_He quickly removed his pants and stepped out of them. Pulling Regina close to him, he entered her forcefully and she cried out in ecstasy. _

* * *

Regina kept her eyes focused on the sleeping man beside her and involuntarily smiled. _What is wrong with you, Regina? Stick to the plan._

But when David opened his eyes and smiled at her, Regina let her plan for revenge fall away. "Hi," she said.

David blinked the sleep away and responded, "Hello, beautiful."

Regina blushed. She didn't remember the last time someone had called her that. He moved closer and took her mouth with his. He started to laugh, and it made her uneasy. "What are you laughing about?" She inquired.

He continued laughing. "Why are we upside-down?"

She started laughing with him. She had no idea how they managed to get themselves that way. She remembered most of the night, but she couldn't answer that question.

They laughed together for a few more seconds until Regina let out a comfortable sigh. She looked at the clock. _10AM. _She didn't remember the last time she stayed in bed that late. But it was Saturday, and she was perfectly happy where she was.

David could see that Regina was happy. She wasn't cold, and she wasn't kicking him out. He took advantage of this and pulled her closer to him, kissing her sweetly on the nose. She scrunched her nose up playfully, enjoying the gesture. The pair heard a grumble. "Sounds like someone's hungry," Regina said, her eyes wandering down to his rumbling stomach.

He laughed. "Yes, I am," he said. "But I'd rather lie here with you." He placed a gentle kiss on her neck, eliciting a soft moan from the mayor.

The intimate moment was rudely interrupted by the sound of David's persistent stomach. "Okay," Regina said, pulling away. "We need to get some food in you." She sat up and moved to the bathroom door, retrieving her robe from the hook and wrapping it around herself and moving into the other room.

She retrieved the toothbrush from its place by the sink and began brushing away the vodka-riddled morning breath. She leaned over to spit and rinse her mouth. She stood back up and was greeted by large hands wrapping around her midsection and a body pressing against her. She leaned into the warmth, relaxing her head in the crook of his neck. He kissed the top of her head. "Is there any chance I could brush my teeth?" He asked after a moment.

The brunette giggled. "Of course," she said, moving to the hallway. "Through that door is the guest room. There's a fresh toothbrush in the medicine cabinet."

"Thank you," he said. She made her way down the stairs to the kitchen and he moved into the guest room.

Almost immediately upon hitting the floor of the main level, Regina heard a knock on the door. She moved to it and opened it.

"Miss Blanchard," she said, surprised. "What can I do for you?"

The teacher shyly spoke, "Um…I was wondering…you know, if it's not a problem…if maybe…" Her voice trailed off, noticing the unmistakable bruise on the other woman's neck.

"Get to the point, Miss Blanchard. I'm growing very tired of this conversation already," Regina snapped. She glared at the young woman, waiting for her to finish.

Mary-Margaret looked down at her feet. "Can Henry have a picnic with us this afternoon? I promise he'll be back by two."

Regina looked at the pitiful girl. "Fine," she said. Mary-Margaret's face lit up.

"Regina!" A voice called. The smile from the teacher's face quickly fell at the sound. "Do you mind if I jump in the shower?"

"Not at all, David!" She responded, turning to look upstairs, making sure Mary-Margaret knew who the guest was. She contorted her face into a sympathetic one, trying to hide her delight at her victory as she turned to the girl.

"I should go," Mary-Margaret said with tear-filled eyes.

"Miss Blanchard," Regina pretended to protest. Mary-Margaret was halfway down the walk, and she turned, tears now streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry," Regina said convincingly.

This only made the girl sob even more as she ran down the walk to her car.

Regina closed the door and let out an evil laugh. She had taken from Snow White what the girl had taken from Regina so long ago. She had finally won.

* * *

A few minutes later, David came down and found Regina making breakfast.

He wrapped his arms around her waist once more and leaned down to kiss her temple. She turned around and gently nudged him away to get the plates for breakfast. She put some eggs and bacon on each plate and placed a piece of buttered toast on each plate before moving to the dining room.

"David, Miss Blanchard was just here," she said as he began eating.

His face went pale. He swallowed. "Does she know?"

"Yes," she feigned compassion for the girl. "She heard you call down."

David's face fell. "I never wanted to hurt her," he said, his face in his hands.

"I know."

He rubbed his face a few times. "But…"

"Yes, David?"

He covered her hand with his, rubbing her fingers affectionately with his thumb. "I _really_ like you."

Regina smiled. Butterflies flew around in her stomach. "I really like you, too." She was surprised to find she wasn't lying. She really had started to develop feelings for David. It wasn't just a game to have revenge on Snow White anymore.

After a short silence, David said, "So, what do we do now?"

"Well, I don't think Mary-Margaret will tell Henry, but I wouldn't put it past Miss Swan." She picked up her cell phone and dialed the sheriff.

"Swan," the voice answered.

"Miss Swan, I need you to do me a favor," she said, moving to the kitchen. "Mary-Margaret just found me in a…compromising position, and I don't want her traumatizing Henry with the details."

"What happened?" She asked.

"Your roommate will explain, I'm sure. Just please do not allow her to tell Henry," she requested. "I want to be the one to tell him this."

"Um…okay," she responded, completely confused.

"Goodbye, Miss Swan." She hung up the phone and returned to the dining room. She ran her hand across David's shoulders.

"Okay, well what about the rest of the town?" He asked.

She smiled. "I think we should keep it quiet for a while. Just until Henry knows."

"Okay," he said. David smiled, and Regina felt safe

* * *

Henry arrived home just before two, as promised. "Mom?" He called.

Regina heard the boy's voice and moved from her kitchen. She was nervous. She knew Henry wasn't going to take this well. "Henry," she greeted him with a smile.

"You look nervous," he plainly said.

"Henry, let's go to the living room." Her son was puzzled and suspicious that his mother had done something evil, but he sat on the couch and looked at his mom. "Henry, what would you say to me dating?"

"Huh?" That was not what he expected at all. He fished for words. "I, uh, guess that would be okay."

"Well, that's good because…I've already kind of started seeing someone."

Henry's eyes widened. "What? Who?"

Regina took a deep breath. "David Nolan," she said.

Henry shot out of his seat. "No!" He protested. "He's supposed to be with Snow White, _not _the Evil Queen! I won't let you take away their happy ending!" He started for the front door and turned back. "Good _will _win!"

"Henry, wait!" But he was already out the door. She rubbed her face with her hand, exasperated. That had gone about as well as she expected. She hadn't even had the chance to explain how happy she was with David.

She pulled out her phone and sent David a text. _Just told Henry. He's not happy. If you see him, will you please talk to him? See if you can get him to come home?_

A few moments later, her phone buzzed. _Absolutely. Sorry it didn't go well. I will bring him home._

That made her feel a bit better. Her phone vibrated again. _Everything will be okay. I promise. _Regina smiled. At least one thing in her life was going right.

So long as she could maintain the curse.

**P.S. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! If there's anything you'd like to see, feel free to message me or leave suggestions in the reviews. I'll either work it into a chapter or write another fic. :)**


	5. Shattered

**A/N: Fluffy fluffy fluff. Just so you know in advance. Had some major writer's block in writing this one, but I powered through to get you guys another chapter. I really hope you enjoy it!**

"Henry!" Regina cried, pulling her son into an embrace. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Her affections went unreturned. Henry pushed away and ran up to his room, leaving his mother crouched down at his level. It was so much like that night Emma brought him back from Boston, running out the front door to hold her son only to have her love rejected.

David stood awkwardly, not sure of what to do.

Finally, Regina stood and smoothed her skirt. "Thank you for bringing my son home." She turned to move inside. The cold exterior had once again returned.

"Regina," he reached for her, grabbing her hand. She turned and looked at their clasped hands, and David could see tears forming in the woman's eyes. He pulled her gently, and at first she resisted, but eventually she gave in. He pulled her in, folding his arms around her. And she cried. She cried until she had no more tears and she completely collapsed in his arms.

* * *

Henry watched through the window of his bedroom as David scooped Regina up in his arms. The Evil Queen was not supposed to be crying, and Prince Charming was most _certainly _not supposed to be comforting her.

He crept downstairs silently and stood next to the doorway to the kitchen, listening to the conversation on the other side.

* * *

Regina leaned against the counter, arms folded across her body. "David, I just don't know what to do."

"Well maybe it's not so much _doing_ something as it is giving him space," he said.

Regina looked up at him with sad eyes. "I just love him so much."

"I know you do," said David. He meant it. He could see how much she loved her son. "But maybe releasing a little bit of your hold on him will help."

She knew he was right. She remembered what it was like to be held onto so tightly that you felt like you were suffocating, and you could do nothing but run—or at least try. "Maybe…maybe you're right." She shifted uncomfortably. "But what if he never comes back to me?" The tears started to form again.

He moved forward, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her softly on the lips. "He will. He just needs time, and one day, he'll realize what an incredible woman you are." He paused, a wide smile crossing his face. "Just like I did."

Regina smiled for the first time since Henry escaped her grasp. She wrapped her arms around David's neck and kissed him again.

"Could you guys stop?"

Regina quickly pulled away at the sound of her son's voice. She hadn't even heard him walk in. "Henry! I thought you were in your room."

Henry looked up at his adoptive mother and then down at his feet. "Well I was."

"Henry, were you spying on us?" David asked. The question received a glare from Regina.

Henry shifted his feet. "Yes," he admitted.

"Henry," Regina crouched down to his level "you know that's not nice."

"I know." Regina gave him her mom look, the look she only reserved for when Henry owed someone an apology. He looked up at David. "I'm sorry." Regina nodded her head and stood up, moving to the refrigerator to start preparing dinner.

"It's alright, Henry." He looked at the woman moving about the kitchen. "But I think the person you need to apologize to is your mom." Regina stopped at the stove, frozen. David moved behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders, lightly massaging the tension from her body. She relaxed at his touch, a shift Henry easily saw.

Henry looked up at the pair in front of him. His mother had changed. She wasn't hard or cold. She was relaxed with David. Somehow she'd changed. "I'm sorry, mom," he said.

She smiled at him. "That's alright, Henry." He walked up to her and hugged her around her waist. The contact was welcome. She stroked his head, happy to have her son back home. "I forgive you." She looked up at David and smiled before mouthing the words _thank you_.

Henry finally pulled away from his mom and looked up to see the two adults smiling at each other. "Moooooooooooom."

Regina practically jumped out of her skin. "Right!" She exclaimed, turning her attention back to the stove. David kissed her on the back of the head and moved toward the living room with Henry.

"Henry," he started, sitting on the couch. "I want to talk to you about your mom." The kid scrunched up his face, clearly not wanting to discuss this. "No, this is something I want you to hear without your mother because I haven't even told her." He paused and looked at Henry more seriously. In a hushed tone, he said, "I think I'm falling in love with her."

"What?" Henry was absolutely stunned. It was one thing for the Evil Queen and Prince Charming to date a couple of times or for him to comfort her in a time of need. It was an entirely different thing for them to be _in love_. "But what about Mary-Margaret? What about true love?"

"Henry, I know you think that we're all characters from your story book and we have no recollection of our lives because of the curse. But that's the thing. If I have no memory of being in love with Mary-Margaret and I've found love here, why can't I fall in love with someone else? Your mother is a smart, funny, beautiful woman." _Funny? _Henry had never heard anyone describe her as funny. "Please give your mom a chance to be happy. To be _more _than the Evil Queen. I've seen the good in her. You should, too."

Henry looked down at his own hands. Maybe it was time to give his mom the benefit of the doubt. She'd never done anything but try to make him happy. Maybe she just needed someone to believe in her. "Okay," he said quietly.

"Thanks, kid." He mussed Henry's hair a bit before the ten-year old ran back to the kitchen.

"Mom, can David stay for dinner?" David was in the doorway by the time Henry asked his mom the question.

She smiled at Henry. It was that luminous smile that only appeared when she was truly happy. It was the smile that he woke up to that morning. The one that made his heart leap in his chest. Her face rose to meet his gaze. "Absolutely."

* * *

"That was incredible," David said, rising to begin clearing the plates from the dinner he'd just had with Regina and her son. Regina's cooking was always amazing, he'd come to realize. He looked down at her sparkling brown eyes and smiled.

Exasperated, Henry rolled his eyes. "You can kiss her," he said.

The couple looked at the boy. "You sure about that, kiddo?" He asked.

"It's way better than making googly eyes at each other all night," Henry admitted.

They all laughed at the comment. "Okay, suit yourself," David said, leaning down and planting a small, sweet kiss on Regina's lips.

"Gross," said Henry, wrinkling his nose. The couple laughed again. Henry had never seen his mom so happy. He was glad to see his mom in a new light, but he also knew that when the curse finally broke, she'd be devastated.

He kept all of this quiet as David continued clearing the plates. He insisted that Henry and Regina stay at the table and not help. He would do it himself. When everything was cleared from the table and Henry could hear David loading the dishwasher, he turned to his mother. "Do you love him?"

Regina nearly choked on her water at her son's candor. "Henry, that's hardly appropriate."

"Why not?" Curiosity laced the boy's voice.

His mother had no answer. It was partially because she wasn't even sure. She hadn't loved anyone romantically in a very long time. She hadn't _let _herself. "Um…" she started. "I…I guess I _could_." It was the only answer she could muster up. She was terrified of what loving David could mean. What would happen when the curse finally broke?

She shook the thoughts from her head as Henry spoke. "Well, if you do love him, I hope you get to keep him," the boy admitted.

A small smile formed on the mayor's lips. She knew how much her son loved the story of true love between Snow White and Prince Charming. For him to be rooting for her was a monumental step in their relationship. "Really?" He nodded, and she pulled him into her arms. "Me too," she said quietly.

* * *

"Henry is in bed," Regina said, walking into the living room. David had just turned off the TV after the pair watched a movie with the boy. She sat on the couch, exhausted. It was quite the day.

David dropped onto the couch next to her, letting his arm wrap around her shoulders. She nuzzled into his chest. It was amazing how comfortable he made her. She laid one arm across his body, hugging him closer. "Thank you," she said.

A small laugh escaped his lips. "For what?"

"For bringing my son back," she said.

He knew she meant so much more than bringing him back to the house. She had another chance at winning her son back, and this time she would do it right.

As David looked down at Regina, he realized just how fragile and shattered the mayor was. She had clearly been hurt badly somewhere in her past. How could anyone hurt something so beautiful as the woman he held in his arms? All she ever tried to do was love her son and do what was best for him.

And then he couldn't hold it in anymore. He had to let it out. "Regina, I love you."

Her breathing stopped for a second. She froze in his arms before gently pulling away and looking into his eyes. He could see the tears forming, the distinctive red line of the inner rim of her eyes and the distortion of her irises through the water about to fall. "You do?" She asked. It was innocent. Childlike. Almost as if she'd never heard those words before.

"Yes," he answered, taking her hands in his. "I know it's fast, and I know we've only been together a short time….but what I feel with you is _nothing _I've ever felt before. Not with Kathryn. Not with Mary-Margaret. I have no memories of feeling for anyone what I feel for you. I tried with them. I wanted to love them. But love shouldn't be that difficult. I shouldn't have to force myself to love anyone. It should just happen. That's how it is with us. It's not easy to explain, but loving you is the single most amazing thing I've ever felt. It isn't forced. It's real. And I don't want to hide it." He took her tear-stained face in his hands gently.

"Regina Mills, I am in love with you."

**P.S. I hope you all like this one! More to come soon! Please leave comments! It helps so much to know what you all want :)**


	6. Real

**A/N: Okay, this one was a little difficult for me to write. I really hope you enjoy it though.**

* * *

_I love you._

The words rang in her head. It had been so long since anyone had said those words to her. Even when Henry said it, it was always a quick "love you" or in response to her, "you too." It was never all three words. Nobody had said those words to her since—a lump formed in her throat—since Daniel.

But gazing into his beautiful blue eyes, Regina was almost able to forget. Forget the heartbreak her mother caused. Forget the revenge she wanted on Snow White. Forget the love she felt for Daniel. The tears fell—a combination of the sadness she felt for betraying Daniel and the utter elation taking over her body from the words that had entered her ears. And her voice spoke of its own accord.

"I love you, too."

A wide smile appeared on David's face. Then he pulled her face to his, kissing her passionately. It was strong, but soft, and the woman's body filled with warmth. The happiness had won out, and for that night, Regina let all the sadness, anger, and vengeance just fall away.

* * *

"Mom?"

Regina woke to the small voice. It took her some time to wake. Despite being on the couch, still in her blouse and pencil skirt, it was the best night's sleep she'd ever had. David's large arms were wrapped around her, and her head rested in the crook of his neck. She blinked the sleep away from her eyes, and Henry's form came into focus.

"Good morning, Henry," she whispered, careful not to wake David. She gently moved from the man's embrace and guided her son to the kitchen, knowing the boy wanted breakfast. She glanced at the oven clock. _10:13_. She'd slept late.

"Mom, can I have pancakes?" Henry asked. Regina smiled and nodded her head.

Henry watched his adoptive mother move about the kitchen. Something was different about her. She wasn't walking like she normally did. Her movements were always calculated, and she usually strutted around, but this morning, she glided about the room. And she was humming. He continued watching her curiously.

David walked into the kitchen a few minutes later, rubbing his eyes. "That was the best night's sleep I've ever had," he said happily. "And it smells like I'm about to have the best breakfast I've ever had." Henry tried to make himself invisible as he studied the adults. The man made his way over to the woman at the stove and wrapped his arms around her waist, careful not to get in the way of what she was doing. He kissed her on top of her head and gave her a little squeeze before turning to Henry. "How are you, kiddo?"

"I'm good." He waved David over to his side of the counter. "Did you tell her?" Henry asked, a wide smile crossing his face when the question was answered with a nod. "And she loves you too?"

He kept his voice low, but Regina still heard. Her son was not very good at whispering. She turned and looked at Henry. "Yes," she said, her glance moving back to David. "Yes I do." She squeezed David's hand gently before returning to the stove. "Now," she said "who wants breakfast?"

* * *

David mussed Henry's hair. "I'll see you, kiddo," he said.

"See you, David!" He said before rushing upstairs to shower. Mom's orders.

The couple watched the boy go. David took Regina's hand and pulled her close, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead before gazing into her deep brown eyes. "Even in yesterday's clothes, you are beautiful." They both laughed. Not wearing her pumps, she stood about eight inches shorter than David. She stood on her toes, and he ducked his head to press his lips to hers, a smile creeping to his lips.

"I love you," he said, putting a small amount of space between their lips.

She pressed one last kiss to his lips. "And I love you," she said. They separated and Regina opened the door. He squeezed her hand and walked out the door to his truck. She closed the door.

And that was when all the thoughts she's pushed aside in his presence rushed back to her mind.

_The curse is breaking._

* * *

_I can't lose my son. _Cut. Cut. Cut. _That woman has been here for five minutes and she thinks she's just going to come in and take everything I love? _A sizzle as she threw the deadly apple slices in the boiling water. _She's not taking my family from me. _She rolled the dough. _Family. _She realized she wasn't just afraid of losing Henry.

_David_. The name alone swam through her mind, making her weak in the knees. She couldn't lose him. _I will have my happy ending_.

_If it's the last thing I do._

* * *

David burst through the doors the hospital. What he saw was horrible. Henry was lying in a hospital bed, and no one seemed to have a clue what was going on.

_Where are Regina and Emma?_

Almost on cue, David heard voices coming from a nearby storage closet. One thing was for sure: Emma and Regina were not happy with each other.

David rushed into the closet, where he found Emma had Regina pinned against the wall, so enraged she didn't even notice him come in. He quickly pulled the women apart. "What the hell is going on here?"

"This bitch put everyone under a curse!" Emma spat.

"_I'm _the bitch?" Regina lunged for Emma, but David jumped in front of her, picking her up so she couldn't move anywhere. "Dammit, David!" She was hitting his back, "Let. Me. _Go!_"

David put his girlfriend down and held her shoulders. "I need you to promise me you're not going to go after her again."

"_She _came at _me_!" Regina insisted. David knew she was telling the truth, but he insisted. "Fine," the woman said.

He turned to Emma. "What the hell happened?"

"Regina tried to poison me," Emma said. "But Henry ate the turnover."

David's face fell. He turned to Regina. Her eyes were filled with tears. "The curse is real," she said. "I tried to put a sleeping curse on Emma, but it backfired. Henry is under a sleeping curse." She swallowed, the tears flowing freely down her cheeks. "And I don't know how to wake him up."

* * *

Regina lowered Emma into Maleficent's prison. Part of her desperately wanted Emma to die down there, but the greater part wanted her to finish off the dragon and save her son.

She turned at the sound of the library door opening. "David?"

The man she had grown to love stood uncomfortably. "Regina, I'm leaving Storybrooke," he said, looking at the ground.

Regina stared at him wide-eyed. "What?" She managed to say, tears pooling in her eyes. He kept his focus planted on the ground. He began to respond but Regina snapped. "Look at me!" She shouted. The scream was absolutely terrifying not because of its volume, but because of how emotional she had become. David snapped his attention to the woman in front of him, a river of tears moving from her eyes to the corners of her mouth. She sniffled and softly said, "Where are you going?"

His heart broke. He had so much love for this woman, but he didn't know if he could ever trust her after this. The curse was real. He had been torn away from his life, and even though he couldn't remember it, he knew she did. "Boston," he said coldly. "Kathryn isn't using the apartment she rented, but I'm going to."

"David," Regina said. "If you leave Storybrooke, you're never going to have your memories back. You'll never remember your life before this one. You won't remember you were ever Prince James." A confused look crossed his face. "You'll understand when the curse breaks," she told him. "Charming is just your pet name."

He moved toward her. "Just tell me one thing," he said. Regina was prepared for every question he could throw at her. "Did you really love me?"

Her heart dropped to her stomach as the words processed in her brain. She was certainly not prepared to hear that. But his striking blue eyes bore into her soul, and she couldn't lie. "Yes," she replied. "I _do _love you."

She was now very close to him. Her smell was intoxicating, and David didn't know if he could resist her any longer. Finally she spoke. Her tone was clinical and unemotional, despite the tears falling from her eyes. "But when you wake up and remember who you are, you won't love me anymore. You'll remember your wife and your past. And you'll want me dead."

David looked into her eyes, red from the tears. "Well," he said "We should take advantage of the time we have, then." He closed the space between them, pulling her into a bruising kiss. At first, she stiffened her body, trying to keep her walls up, but she eventually gave in, allowing his tongue access to her mouth. She pulled him close, almost trying to merge their bodies into one. He picked her up and placed her on a nearby table. He moved to her neck, peppering kisses down until he reached her chest. He heard Regina scream as she pushed him away. "What?" He asked, following her wide-eyed stare.

"David, you should go," she said.

"Regina—"

"Go!" It was a demand this time. He looked at her, obviously trying to communicate, but before he opened his mouth, she softly told him, "I know." A sad smile formed on her lips. Reluctantly, he passed Mr. Gold and walked out the door.

He moved toward Regina. "Well, dearie, you certainly seem concerned about your son," he said, pointing at the bruise forming on her neck.

She smacked his hand away. "What do you want, Rumple?" She was determined not to show her weakness. Not in front of Rumplestiltskin.

She felt a sharp pain in her neck, and everything went black.

* * *

**P.S. As always, reviews and suggestions are always welcome! I'm so sorry for the emotional roller coaster!**


	7. Awake

**A/N: This one's a bit lengthy.**

* * *

Regina woke slowly, the light creeping into her eyes. Eventually the blackness faded away, and the mayor took in her surroundings. She was still in the library. She couldn't have been out for more than five minutes. Finally, she realized she was tied to the chair in which she sat. She tried to break out of the ties.

"That won't work, dearie."

She glared at her former teacher. "What the hell did you do to me, Rumple?" She spat.

"It was only a tiny dose of Ativan, Your Majesty. You will be fine." He paused and smirked.

"Why?" She asked.

"You know, I was really hoping I wouldn't have to do this." He moved to the counter and grabbed a roll of duct tape, tearing off a piece. "But you are really getting on my last nerve." He covered her mouth with the tape before hobbling back to the elevator.

After what seemed like forever, Regina finally heard Emma's voice from the elevator.

_Dear God, do not believe him. Please do not be that stupid._

But then she heard something smack into Rumplestiltskin's hand. She turned her head, and there was the vessel.

_You stupid bitch_.

He moved back to Regina and leaned in close. "Thank you, dearie."

And with that, he was gone.

* * *

David moved to get in his car outside the library when he saw her. "Mary-Margaret!" He called.

"David," she shyly responded. "Um… how are you?" She couldn't get the memory of his affair with the mayor out of her mind.

"I'm good." _Lie. _"I'm actually leaving town."

"Where are you going?" She asked, suddenly concerned.

"Boston." He explained how Kathryn decided to stay in town and he was going to use the apartment she had rented. "I'm leaving today."

Mary-Margaret's gaze moved to the ground. "David, why are you telling me this?" He stumbled, trying to think of a response. "Shouldn't you be having this conversation with the woman you've been sleeping with?"

It was the most fire he'd ever seen from the teacher. The truth was he really just wanted to see if her memory would spark. If _she _would remember anything from their past life. Clearly she didn't.

"I'm sorry, Mary-Margaret. I'll leave you alone now." He climbed into his car and drove to his hotel room, where he gathered his things. By the time he was finished packing, the sun was out. It was a little after noon. He climbed into his car and drove in the direction of the city line.

* * *

Regina ran out of the hospital to her car.

_No matter what you think—no matter what anyone tells you—I do love you._

She drove back to her house. It was empty. Henry had been woken with true love's kiss. Emma had broken the curse.

She moved through the house slowly. She had no energy left. Finally making it to Henry's room, she picked up his pillow and cried. She'd lost everything.

* * *

David jumped out of his car in the middle of town. _Where is she?_

"Charming?"

He turned to face his wife. "Snow!" He exclaimed, pulling her into a hug.

"You found me," she said.

"Did you ever doubt I would?" They kissed, but his mind wandered away. And he kept asking the same question over and over again.

_Where is Regina?_

* * *

The mayor had no more tears left. She simply sat, clutching the pillow that belonged to her son, hoping that he would come back. But she knew deep down that Henry would not return to her. He had Emma now. And she rendered Regina useless.

Then she felt something. A familiar tingle on her skin. Her heart started to race, and she felt something she hadn't experienced in twenty-eight years. She moved to the window and peered out at the skyline. Sure enough, the familiar purple clouds rushed toward her and a smirk crept over her face. _Magic._

* * *

The purple cloud dissipated, leaving Snow and Charming in the road, unharmed. "Let's find our daughter," said Snow, a giddy smile on her face.

But they didn't have to go far. Emma and Henry came to them. Upon looking at her face, Snow fell apart. She was so blissfully happy. "You found us," she said, hugging Emma.

_I have a daughter_. Charming moved toward the blonde and hugged her, so happy to have her back in his arms.

"Grandpa?" A tiny voice said. The boy looked up at him.

"I guess so, kid," Charming said, pulling him into a hug.

"She saved all of us," said Snow. She was truly a proud mother.

"Uh," Grumpy uttered, drawing the attention to the line of dwarves. "Then why are we still here?

In their happiness, the family hadn't even bothered to ask the obvious question. _Why aren't we in the Enchanted Forest?_

* * *

On the way to Mr. Gold's shop, Snow tried desperately to get Emma to talk to her, but Emma continuously refused. She just wasn't ready. Charming tried to help—to support his wife—but he didn't feel all that invested at the moment. _This is not a good way to start being a father_, he thought to himself.

Finally, Archie ran up to the group in a frenzy. "Dr. Whale has everyone heading to Regina's. They're gonna kill her!"

After a semi-sarcastic comment from Leroy, Henry finally chimed in. "Please don't let them kill her! She's still my mom!" He looked around the group, his eyes finally landing on David. The boy was nearly in tears, and David nodded his head. Regina needed to be saved.

And he was Prince Charming, after all.

* * *

A loud banging called Regina to the door. They were _so _predictable. An angry mob? It was demeaning, really, that they didn't think she expected it. She looked in the mirror in the foyer. _Yes, the Evil Queen is back_.

She opened the door, pasting a sickeningly sweet smile on. "Can I help you?" She said to Dr. Whale.

"That smirk isn't gonna last forever, Regina," Dr. Whale said. Regina was already fed up with him. "You took everything from us and now—"

"What?" She lowered her voice threateningly. "You're gonna kill me?"

"Not yet," he smirked. "First you're gonna suffer."

Now she was angry. She started pushing Whale, spitting insults at him before finally addressing her entire audience, "That's right. You wanted to see your queen? Well my dears," she said, throwing the bottom of her blazer back as she used to do her skirts and prepared to cast a spell. "Here. She. Is."

Nothing.

No magic. "What?" She whispered to herself. She could feel magic in Storybrooke. Why didn't she have her powers back.

They were all laughing at her now.

Whale pinned her against one of the columns. If she hadn't known better, she'd think he was about to kiss her. She prepared to knee him in the groin just in case. "Now, where were we?" He said, reaching for her throat.

"Stop!"

Everyone turned toward the voice. Emma Swan ran up the walk and pushed Whale out of the way. "I am still sheriff, and I will arrest you for attacking her."

Whale reached for Regina's throat again, but David cut between them, grabbing the doctor's wrists and throwing them down. It was then that he realized he didn't know the doctor's identity outside of Storybrooke.

David grabbed Regina by the arm. "We're going to lock her up," he announced, taking the queen down the walk to his truck.

Emma stopped him. "Are you sure that you can be trusted with this task?"

He knew she was referring to his relationship with the queen. "Absolutely. Now that I know who I am, you don't have to worry about this anymore."

Emma's glanced flicked over to Regina. "Fine," she said. She looked back at her dad. "I'll control the angry mob."

* * *

David parked his truck and led Regina into the station to the cell. She snapped her head toward him once she was inside. "So is this how you like it?" She bit.

"What are you talking about?"

She snarled. "You like me locked up?" She sauntered toward him. "So you can keep track of me at all times? Come around for a good _fuck_" she pushed him away_ "_every time you need it?"

"Regina, calm down." He wanted to bring her back. The woman in front of him wasn't the one he fell in love with. He wanted that Regina back.

"Calm down?" She laughed evilly. "I am perfectly calm, dear." There was venom in her voice. She sounded like she was going to strike at any moment.

Tears were forming in his eyes. "Regina—"

"Your Majesty," she corrected. She wanted the upper hand, and he'd let her have it for a moment.

He nodded. "You told me that when I woke up and remembered who I was that I wouldn't love you anymore. That I'd go back to my wife. That I'd want you dead."

The smirk stayed on her face. "Yes," she said. "So…what? Now you're going to act on your impulse to kill me?" She was getting really fed up with the death threats today.

"No. You want to know what my first thought was when I realized who I was?"

"I certainly don't want to hear about your intimacy with your _wife_." She was baiting him, and he wasn't having a bit of it.

"No, you don't get to guilt me like that. You _knew _I was married."

"So did you," she said quietly. The room went completely silent. "My son told you."

"I was really supposed to believe the fantasies of a child?"

"No," she said. "But then I told you in the hospital, and you know what you did?" The question was met with silence. "You came to the library, where you kissed me. And you would've done more had we not been interrupted."

The two stood in silence. Regina could've walked out at any moment. The cell was open. David was frozen. But they just stood there.

"So…" he started awkwardly. "You don't want to know that my first thought when I woke up was of you?"

* * *

**P.S. Hopefully you liked this one. I had a really tough time with it. Your reviews are so helpful! Thanks to everyone who's given feedback, and thanks to all of you who read this fic. :)**


	8. Ten

**A/N: This one's short and smutty. Enjoy!**

* * *

Finally, after an agonizingly long silence, she said in almost a whisper, "You mean you remembered how you wanted me dead."

"No!" She jumped at the volume of his voice. Even he surprised himself with his insistence, but he continued. "Regina," he paused, expecting her to snap, but she didn't. "I was on my way out of town when the curse broke… I didn't want to wake up and remember a time when I hated you. I didn't think I would be able to bear it. And when the curse broke, the first thought that went through my mind was… 'I have to see her.' I just wanted to find you and hold you and tell you how much I love you."

He stopped, suddenly aware of how close they'd become. He felt hot breath on his skin, and her invigorating scent filled his nostrils.

"Well," she said breathily "are you going to do something about it?" She paused before adding, teasingly, "_Charming._"

He pressed her roughly against the bars of the cell, placing a bruising kiss on her lips. He moved down to her neck, nipping and sucking at the skin there. Regina let out a soft moan before sliding the jacket off David's shoulders, letting it fall heavily to the floor.

He stopped what he was doing, and Regina whimpered before realizing why. She felt the buzzing of his pocket of his jeans. He let out a sigh before looking at the caller ID. "Hello?" Regina moved her hands down to his belt, skillfully unfastening it.

"We've got the mob under control," Emma's voice came through the phone. "They're all heading to Granny's."

"Okay," he said as Regina tugged his jeans down. "So now what?"

"Henry, Mary-Margaret and I are gonna walk over there to make sure they don't head to the police station to try to kill Regina."

A small gasp escaped David's lips as he felt her take him in her mouth. He glanced down, where a wicked smile had crossed Regina's face.

"David? You okay?"

He finally caught his breath. "Yeah I'm good. I've got Regina at the station," he said as the queen swirled her tongue around the tip of his member.

"Alright. I'll be there in ten minutes. Mary-Margaret is going to take Henry back to the apartment. No point in him seeing her in a jail cell."

"Okay. See you in ten," he said, hanging up his phone and tossing it on top of his jacket. He pulled her up by her arms and pressed her against the bars again, bunching her pencil skirt around her waist.

"Ten minutes?" She said, glancing at the clock hanging above the entrance.

"You doubt me?" He asked. She stared straight into his eyes, challenging him. "Alright, then," he said. "You asked for it." With that, he picked her up by the back of her legs, wrapping them around his waist. She let out a gasp, excited by how animalistic he remained, even as Prince Charming. He pushed her underwear aside and thrust himself into her hard.

"Oh God," Regina breathed. She started to cry out, and he pressed his mouth to hers, instantly quieting his partner. She pulled away before moving to his shoulder, muffling her screams by biting into his skin. He dug his nails into her ass, and she reared her head back. "David!" She cried out as she hit her climax. Her scream took him over the edge as he came inside her, clawing at her skin.

When they caught their breaths, he lowered her back to the ground, where she proceeded to tug her skirt into position. She looked back to the clock. "Only three minutes?" Her voice dropped to that sultry tone that the prince found so irresistible. "My, my, dear, I'm impressed."

"I managed to impress the queen?" He teased, moving closer to her lips. "And what do I get for that?"

Their lips grazed against each other, causing his breath to catch. "Me," she breathed, closing the space between them once more.

Reluctantly, David put his clothes back on as Regina fixed her makeup. When they were both presentable, the mayor stepped into the cell. Before locking the door, he kissed her again, softly this time, savoring the moment.

He locked the door and turned to go into Emma's office.

"For the record," she said, causing him to turn around. "I love you, too."

* * *

**P.S. I hope you liked this one! I'll post another later tonight. This was just the way I wanted to break up the story. Please leave reviews! They're very helpful! :)**


	9. Wraith

**A/N: Okay, so I promised another chapter today, so here it is. Things will start to pick up in the next couple of chapters. I needed some exposition. Enjoy!**

* * *

Regina sat on her bed, staring at the mark on her palm where Rumplestiltskin marked her with the talisman. _I'm going to die_. It was the only thought running through her head over the last twenty minutes.

"Regina?" She closed her fist at the sound of the prince's voice and turned toward him. "I'm heading out for the night."

"Going home to your wife," she said sadly, moving toward him.

"I have to figure out a way to tell her." He reached through the bars and took her hands in his own. "I love you." She squeezed his hands, and he noticed tears forming in her eyes. "What's wrong, Regina?"

"Nothing," she said, wiping tears from under her eyes. "I just really miss my son. And you."

"We'll be together soon," he assured. He kissed her through the bars before turning to leave.

She watched him go, and when he was out of sight, she fell to the floor and cried.

* * *

David made his way to the doors of the police station. Just as he grabbed the handle, the whole building went dark. He looked around before turning to flip the light switch. Nothing. "Regina?" He called. No answer. He made his way back toward her cell. And that was when he heard the sound of clanging metal. "Regina!" He cried again. He ran toward the room, and what he found was terrifying.

Regina's soul was being sucked out by a wraith.

He picked up a chair and hurled it at the monster, causing it to turn away from Regina. But not for long. The wraith threw him across the room and hurled a desk at him. He escaped in just enough time. The desk drawers flew open, and as David stood, he saw a lighter and a can of hairspray in the drawer. _This must've been Ruby's desk_. He recalled that wraiths hate fire, so he grabbed both objects. "Hey!" He yelled, distracting it from its prey. He lit the match and pressed down the button on the can, causing the fire to burn the wraith. It screamed and flew out the window, leaving them alone.

The mayor had fallen to the floor, gasping for air. He ran to her, kneeled on the floor, and pulled her into a comforting embrace. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Regina caught her breath before looking up at him. She was still breathing heavily, but she managed to say, "Yes, thanks to my knight in shining armor."

"Again, more like flannel," he said, recalling the night they'd first slept together. She laughed, and he supported her as he helped her stand. He wanted to kiss her, but before he had the chance, he heard a voice behind him.

"What the hell happened?" Emma said as she walked into the room, taking in the destruction around her. Her eyes landed on Regina's arms, where she was being held by David. "What's going on?"

Regina quickly moved away from David. "A wraith attacked me." Noting the confused expression on the sheriff's face, she added, "It's a soul-sucker."

Emma looked at her, still confused. "Well, what's it doing here?"

"Rumplestiltskin marked me," the mayor said, holding up her hand. "He must have summoned the wraith after he left."

"When was he here?" David asked.

"When you left for lunch," said Regina. She looked at David, noting the sadness in his eyes. "It's not your fault. Rumple would've found a way even if you were here."

"Okay, so what do we do to get rid of it?" Emma asked, moving to clean up the station.

"It won't stop hunting until it devours its prey." She looked to David. "Me."

He felt a pang in his heart. The thought that something was hunting Regina like a wild animal dismayed him. He wanted to keep her safe. "There must be something we can do," he said softly.

"Well," Regina said, smoothing her skirt out once more "I may have an idea."

* * *

Regina, Emma and David stood in the town hall. Regina held the hat in her hands and moved to put it on the ground. "Alright, so when the wraith comes, I'll—"

The door opened, and Snow walked in. "What are you doing here?" Regina snapped.

Emma came to her mother's defense. "I thought it might be a good idea to have her here. She has experience in the Enchanted Forest. I thought she could be useful."

By that time, Snow had moved to her husband and kissed him. It was a slow, loving kiss, one which Regina was not pleased to see David returning.

She cleared her throat and Snow pulled away reluctantly. "Are we done, or do we need to give you two some privacy?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Um, no," said Snow. "Continue." She smiled, and it made the mayor want to vomit.

"When the wraith comes, I'll spin the hat. Now, the hat opens the portal to our land, or" she checked herself "what used to be our land."

When she finished explaining the plan, Regina pointed him in the direction of the broom he was supposed to light on fire. He snapped back into action and followed through with the plan. When the wraith entered the room, he could hear voices behind him.

"It's not working."

"Hurry up!"

Suddenly, the hat started spinning.

And then David saw it. The wraith was sucking out Regina's soul again. He moved to get her out of the way, but Emma beat him to it. The wraith and Emma were pulled into the hat.

"I won't lose her again!" Snow cried. She jumped through the portal. David tried to follow, but landed face down on the floor. The portal was gone.

He looked at Regina, who had lifted herself to her elbows and was breathing heavily as she had been earlier. "Bring them back."

Baffled, she stared at him. "What?"

He rose from the ground and picked her up roughly. "Bring them back," he repeated.

"David, you're hurting me!"

"You opened that portal. Do it again and bring my wife and daughter home!" He was completely enraged now. "You manipulated me. You made me love you so that I'd let my guard down and you could get Snow out of your life forever."

She stopped fighting him. "David," she pleaded. "You don't believe that, do you?" Tears had started to form in her eyes.

"I won't be used by you anymore. Now you bring them—" He felt his back slam into the wall and something wrapping about him.

"How _dare_ you," she said, her hands still extended from the spell she'd cast. "Do you really think I would do that?" The tears were flowing freely now, but she was aggressive.

Before he could answer, a familiar voice called from the doorway. "Mom? What are you doing to him?"

"Henry," Regina said, turning to her son. She realized what she'd done and released David from his ties. "What are you doing here?"

"Why are you hurting him?" His voice had become louder.

"I—" Regina stopped. She knew that trying to explain would only anger Red, who was standing behind him. And Regina didn't want to anger the wolf.

"You really are the Evil Queen."

"No, don't say that," she said, reaching for Henry. He pulled away from her and left the room. Red went after him.

"Regina, I think Henry should come home with me," he said. "I'll explain things to him. It might be better coming from me right now."

She nodded and continued staring at the ground in front of his feet. "Do you really think I was just manipulating you?"

He exhaled. "No, Regina. Of course I don't. I just—" he paused and took her hands. "I've been separated from my daughter and Snow for twenty-eight years and now they've been pulled away from me again. And even though I want to be with you, I need some time to allow Snow to get over the initial excitement so I can tell her that I still love you and that I want to be with you." She finally looked up at him. The tears had finally dried. "I'm just upset that now I have to wait. I took it out on you, and I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she said. He took her face in his hands and kissed her softly on the mouth. When he pulled away, she gently pushed him and said, "Now go find my son. I want to know he's okay."

* * *

**P.S. ****Thank you so much to those of you who wrote reviews and gave me ideas for the fic. I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Keep the feedback coming!**


	10. Magic

Regina walked through the door, hearing the familiar sound of the little bell. Rumplestiltskin was standing behind the display case. "What do you want, Rumple?" She didn't have time for his games today. She just wanted to get her son back.

The shop owner continued organizing receipts, never looking up at Regina. "How goes the quest to bring your little boy home?"

"You wouldn't have asked me here if you didn't already know," she said, sauntering toward the case. "Now I'm going to ask you again, Rumple." She put both hands on top of the display case and leaned forward aggressively. "What do you want?"

"Well, dearie, it's been brought to my attention that you are having trouble with magic."

_How could you possibly know that? _"I was, but I'm having no trouble at all now," she lied.

"Really? Well then I guess you wouldn't have any trouble doing a small trick for me," he said. "For old times' sake." Regina folded her arms across her chest. "That's what I thought," he said, moving to the back room.

"Where are you going?" She called, but he did not answer. _I'm not dealing with this bullshit. _She turned to leave.

"Leaving so soon?" He limped out from his office.

She turned to him. "I don't want to make any deals with you today," she said before moving toward the door.

"Oh, I think you do, dearie," he insisted. She stopped. She didn't want to be tempted by her former teacher, but she had to know. She looked at him, and her eyes widened with surprise.

* * *

David sat at the table with Henry, who was eating a bowl of cereal and reading his story book. David was reading the newspaper. He also had a bowl of cereal. The two had been sitting in silence for a while. "Gramps?" Henry finally said.

"What's up, kid?" He said before taking a bite of his cereal.

"Can I live with you for a while?" Henry asked.

"Uh…" David put down the paper and leaned toward Henry. "Why don't you want to live with your mom?"

"Because she's the Evil Queen," he said simply.

David's heart hurt for Regina. That her own son couldn't see past the one-dimensional character from his book would kill her. "Henry, did you always think your mother was evil?"

"No," he said. "But she tried to steal you away from Snow White, your true love. She made me believe that she really loved you and that she wasn't just trying to hurt Snow White. But now I know. She was just trying to keep the curse from breaking. And you love Snow, so she lost. Good always wins." The boy smiled at David before taking another bite of his cereal.

David was starting to think it wasn't that simple.

* * *

Regina stared at the book in Rumplestiltskin's hand. "And what would I want with that?" She asked.

"You want your son back. You need magic to get him back. It's quite simple, really," he said, extending his arm.

"I don't need magic to get my son back. He loves me." Before she had the chance to leave, she felt a buzzing in the pocket of her blazer. "Hello?"

"Regina?"

She turned away from Rumplestiltskin, attempting to hide her smile. "Hello, dear."

"I, uh, have a bit of…bad news," he said.

Regina's face fell as David explained the conversation he'd had with Henry that morning. "Oh," she said, trying to hold back tears. "Okay."

"I'm so sorry. We'll figure this out."

"It's fine. I'll talk to you later." She moved to hang up the phone.

"Regina?" She put the phone up to her ear again. "I love you," he said.

In present company, she didn't want to reciprocate his sentiment. "I'll see you later," she said before hanging up her phone. She looked back toward Rumplestiltskin. Suddenly the book in his hand was almost irresistible. "What's the catch?"

"The catch?" He asked, bringing his arm down. "Why, what on earth do you mean?"

"I have known you too long to believe that you're just going to give this to me without wanting anything in return. So what do you want?"

"Nothing, Your Majesty," he bowed playfully. "I am simply returning what is yours."

"It was my mother's, not mine."

"Well, seeing as she's dead, I would assume it would be passed down to you." He moved closer to her and offered the book again. "This is your last chance."

She eyed him suspiciously before taking it from his hand. "Goodbye, Rumple." She walked out the door.

But not before he had the chance to pluck a single hair from her head.

* * *

The magic was running through her veins. Regina Mills had never felt so powerful. She burst open the doors to the town hall and noted the crowd.

"My, my. What a lovely turnout." She smirked evilly and made her way toward her rightful place at the front of the room.

"Regina, don't do this," Archie pleaded, approaching her.

"Bug." She flicked him across the room. She did the same to Grumpy when he rushed toward her and then effortlessly caught the arrow Granny shot at her. "How sweet," she said, smiling and turning the arrow to flames. She threw the ball of fire and it coursed through the room before landing on the town's emblem behind her.

"What do you want?" Red desperately asked.

A snarl formed on Regina's face before a voice cried out, "Me!" Henry stepped forward and made his way to the queen. "I'll go home with you. Just please don't hurt them."

Regina's face immediately softened when the boy approached her. She smiled. "That's my boy." She put her arm around her son and led him from the room, dramatically closing the doors behind her with just a wave of her hand.

* * *

"She did _what?_" David was on the phone with Red, who had just called informing him of the events at the town hall. He couldn't believe it. She'd gone back to being the Evil Queen again. He didn't want to believe it, but based on the buzz about town, he couldn't deny it. Regina had her powers back.

He returned to his house and retrieved his sword before making his way to the mayor's mansion.

* * *

Regina sat at her dining room table, looking at her mother's spell book. Her son's words rang through her head. Those very same words she said to her mother time and time again. _I don't want to be you._

A single tear fell from her eye and she quickly wiped it away. She was exactly what she'd hoped she would never become. She was just like Cora.

Suddenly, the door burst open and David ran in, sword drawn. "Where is he?"

"David, what the hell are you doing?" Regina stood and moved toward him.

He put the blade near her throat. "Henry is coming home with me," he said coldly.

"Henry, come down," she called.

The familiar redness signaling the coming of tears had appeared on the inner rim of her lower eyelids. David's heart began to melt. This woman was not the Evil Queen anymore. She was Regina. She was _his _Regina. And he was standing in her foyer, threatening to kill her. _What have I done?_

She easily pushed the sword away from her throat with the back of her hand. "You won't be needing that," she said before she ascended the steps to meet her son. "Henry, you're going to go home with David."

Her son glanced down at David, who had a puzzled look on his face. He turned back to his mother. "Really?"

"Really. I shouldn't keep you here. I just…" She wanted to say _I just love you so much_, but she knew she wasn't fit to tell him that, and she tilted her head, deciding that she was going to tell her son the truth, a truth she'd never admitted. "I don't know how to love very well." She looked down, trying to retain her strength. _I'm not going to cry._ "I wasn't capable of it for a very long time. I know... I remember that if you hold on to someone too hard, it won't make them love you."

Henry's face had softened, and Regina could see that she was starting to get through to him. "I'm sorry I lied to you, that I made you feel that I didn't know who you are. I want you to be here because you want to be here, not because I forced you, and not because of magic."

She was having a harder time holding back the tears. She could feel the burning in the back of her throat. It was getting harder to speak, but she finished her thought, "I want to redeem myself."

The corners of Henry's mouth turned upward. He wasn't fully smiling, but he believed she wanted to change. "Go get your things," she said.

When he was back in his room, Regina descended the stairs, almost forgetting that David was standing there. She looked him in the eyes. "Regina, I'm sorry," he said.

"You're forgiven," she told him as she stepped onto the main level. He moved toward her, but she backed away. "David, I think we need to stop seeing each other," she quickly said.

He furrowed his brow. "What?"

"I have to prove to Henry that I am changing, that I'm not…evil. He thinks that I'm using you to get my revenge on Snow White."

"But that's not true!" He insisted, moving toward the brunette again. "We love each other."

She held her hands in front of her, signaling him to stop. "You know that, and I know that... But Henry is the most important thing in my life." Her throat tightened again, causing her voice to crack. Her vision blurred through the tears. "I can't give him any more reasons to not trust me." A tear fell down her cheek.

David wanted to fight it. He wanted to pull her into an embrace. He wanted to show the whole world how much he loved this woman and how beautiful she was inside and out. But he knew he had to let her go. "Okay," he said sadly.

She nodded her head in a silent thank you. She turned to go into the kitchen, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him, hugging her tightly. "No matter what happens," he whispered in her ear desperately "know that I love you." He kissed her softly on her cheek.

She had tried to stay strong, but his gentle touch softened her. She shifted her face, touching her lips to his tenderly. She pulled away after a short moment, and he immediately missed her touch.

Regina couldn't say it back anymore. Every time she said those words to him, her feelings grew stronger. And she couldn't allow herself to feel for him anymore. So she nodded her head in understanding to his statement and walked into the kitchen, leaving David alone in the foyer.

* * *

**P.S. I'm sorry this isn't Evil Charming happy times. My poor babies. :( Please let me know what you think!**


	11. Human

**A/N: This chapter really took on a life of its own. It didn't go where I thought it would, but I like it and I hope you do, too!**

* * *

David sat at the sheriff's desk and watched the clock. It had been four miserable days since he had last seen Regina. He was enjoying his time with Henry, but being a father was not his strong suit. He didn't know how to be a parent. Plus he had to take over position as sheriff _and _the town was throwing Regina out of office and demanding he take over as mayor until Snow returned.

_If she returns._

The prince shook his head. He wanted her to come back, he did. He'd loved her forever. He had a child with her, and she loved him with all of her heart. And it was true love. And true love lasts a lifetime. But then there was Regina. And she was exciting_. _The sex was amazing, and she was beautiful and smart. She let him in like she hadn't let anyone else before. And he loved her, too.

_But she doesn't love me anymore. _

"James?"

He looked up. Red was standing in the doorway. She'd been working at the station, trying to help find a way to get her friend back.

He didn't like the sound of _James _anymore. He liked the name he'd been given in Storybrooke. Like he'd said to Regina, it reminded him too much of when he hated her. He was James when he saw the world and the people in it in black and white. But now he saw the good in the villains and the evil in the heroes. The world had gray to it, and David knew that. David had seen through the dark façade of the evil queen to a warm, loving heart that needed to be mended. James could never have done that.

"Call me David, Red."

"Why?" She looked at him as if he'd grown a third head.

He shrugged and looked down at the papers he was supposed to be attending to. "Just got used to it. I like it."

"Okay?" She walked into the office. "Um, Regina is coming."

His head shot up at the name. "Why?" He asked.

Red looked confused again. _Why is he excited about this? _"Uh, I don't know. She just said she needed to speak to you. She'll be here in a few minutes. She said to tell you not to leave."

David nodded. "I'll be here."

Red walked back to her desk and sat. _Why is David so excited about Regina coming here? Why hasn't he found a way to get Snow and Emma back or at least _contact _them? Why does he want to be called David all of the sudden?_

Her train of thought was interrupted by a pair of heels clicking in the former mayor walked in wearing a satin blue button down with black dress pants. Red had to hand it to her. She was always excellently dressed. As the woman walked into the office, Red caught a glance of the familiar red-lacquered sole. _Expensive taste, too._

"Regina."

"How chivalrous," she said sarcastically, referring to his quickness to stand in her presence. She closed the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Trying to find a way to bring your wife and daughter home," she told him, placing the hat box on his desk. "This hat fell to pieces when Emma and Snow went through. I need you to keep it safe until I can figure out how to fix it."

"Why can't you keep it at your house?"

She snickered. "Have you not heard about the mobs that stand outside my house screaming at night? It's only a matter of time before they escalate and try to come in."

"Well, can't you use some sort of spell to keep them out?" He asked, genuinely concerned for her safety.

"Of course I could," she said, rolling her eyes "but I promised Henry I wouldn't use magic." She looked up at him. "I'm trying to change. I want to be a better mother for him."

David smiled weakly. "Good," he said. There was a pause before he said, "Regina, I miss you."

"I know." She looked at him sadly. "I miss you too, but I have to prove to Henry that I'm changing. And I'm not going to lie to him anymore."

"But if you tell him you love me, that's not a lie, is it?"

"You know it isn't," she said.

"I _love_ you," he said. He waited for the familiar response, but it never came. Regina just stared down at the desk, avoiding eye contact. "Are you…are you going to say something?"

She looked him in the eyes. "I think it's best if we don't express those sentiments to each other." She had become very cold.

"Why not?" He demanded, crossing to the other side of the desk.

"David," she raised her voice just enough to stop him before lowering it again. "I have to get over you. I can't continue to love you and get my son back at the same time."

"Why do they have to be mutually exclusive?"

"Because every time I get too happy, everything gets ripped away from me in the most painful way possible, and I can't go through that again!" She shouted.

Outside, Red heard the Queen shouting. Her eyes started to water at the woman's declaration. _I am not crying for her. She tried to kill my best friend and her husband. She's done nothing but bring pain to everyone she meets. _But she could see Regina's blurred eyes, as if a stream of tears were about to fall from them. For the first time, the Evil Queen seemed human.

"Goodbye, David," Regina said.

David wanted to grab her arm to keep her from leaving. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to push her onto the desk, rip her pants off, and feel her warmth around him as he thrust into her, making her call out his name, but he could see Red out of the corner of his eye, and all of his fantasies flew away. _Not here_.

Instead, he watched Regina walk out the door.

* * *

"Regina!"

Her Majesty stopped on the sidewalk in front of the police station and turned around to see Red running toward her. "Yes?" She asked. The girl stopped in front of her, not saying a word. "I don't have all—"

Her words were cut off when the younger woman hugged her. It was sweet, like a hug she would have received from a sister if she had one. She stood for a moment, not reciprocating before she finally wrapped her arms around Red's waist.

After a moment, the waitress pulled away and kept her hands on Regina's shoulders. "What was that?" Regina asked, furrowing her brow.

Red smiled. "I just have a knack for knowing when someone needs a hug. And even though you tried to kill me a few times, I believe in second chances." Regina raised an eyebrow, and Red laughed. "Okay, maybe eighth or ninth chances." They shared a laugh for a moment.

"Actually, I never tried to kill you," Regina said, still smiling. It was Red's turn to be shocked. "You just would've been collateral damage if I'd managed to get rid of Snow," she teased.

"Why did you want to get rid of her?" Ruby asked. "I mean, I've seen you in action in Storybrooke, and I know you can't possibly be shallow enough to want to kill her over some sort of beauty contest, so…why?"

Regina turned her head and looked down the street, squinting at the brightness. It was a beautiful day in town. The first beautiful day since David took Henry, in fact. "It's a long story," she said, looking back to the girl. "One I would rather not relive." But she relived it every day of her life. She remembered her mother reaching into Daniel's chest and ripping out his heart. She could still see his cold body lying on the floor of the stable as she tried to wake him with true love's kiss.

"Regina, I know that we haven't ever been friends, and I know you hate me—"

"I don't hate you," Regina insisted, shaking her head. "I never hated you."

"Really?"

"I always enjoyed how gutsy you were. And the way you stand up to Granny—who is a force, by the way—is rather impressive." She flashed a perfect smile. "I think that maybe, in another life, we would've been good friends."

Red paused, and a light flickered in her eyes. "Well, why do we have to wait for another life? Why don't we get coffee or something sometime and talk?"

"Seriously?" Regina tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I mean, I just lost my best friend to a swirling portal of magic, and I lost my other best friend to mountains of paperwork."

They shared another laugh. "Yes," the Queen said "David seems to be having quite a difficult time with all of the work he's taken on. The work the town _insisted _he take on."

"So, what do you say? You want to come to Granny's tonight and we'll just talk. Get to know each other."

Regina wanted to decline, but she wasn't really in any place to turn down a friend. She needed to prove to Henry that she was trying to change. And Red was the only person willing to give her a chance. "Okay," she said.

"Cool," said Red. "Come to Granny's around seven?"

"It's a plan," Regina responded.

She watched the girl skip back into the police station. _Well that was an interesting encounter._

* * *

David saw Red walk back into the station. "Where'd you go?" He asked, walking out of the office.

"I, uh, went to talk to Regina," she replied sheepishly.

"Why?" David was worried that Red had caught on to something. "Did something happen?"

Red smiled proudly. "We're having dinner."

"_You _and the _Queen_ are having dinner together?" He was legitimately stunned.

"Don't look so shocked, David. She really isn't as bad as everyone thinks." She sat down at her desk and answered the ringing phone.

David walked back into the office. Maybe Regina could redeem herself not only to Henry but to all of Storybrooke. He smiled at the thought.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you think. Reviews are love!**


	12. Chances

Regina walked into Granny's to find the place packed. It was as if every single person in town had decided to drop in just before seven.

"Hey, Regina," Red said as she quickly passed her en route to a table.

"There are certainly a lot of people here," she said, attempting to keep up with the girl who was moving back and forth between the kitchen and her tables.

"I think we're going to have to take a rain check on dinner," Red said, never stopping on her mission to deliver every meal. "Our other waitress didn't show, and I am swamped. I'm so sorry," she added genuinely.

"You know what, don't be," Regina said. She walked behind the counter and put down her purse by Red's. "What kind of help do you need?"

Red stopped in her tracks. It was the first time in an hour she had stopped moving. "Seriously?"

"Yes, dear. Just tell me what to do," she said, coming around from behind the counter.

"Can you help me wait tables?"

"Absolutely."

Red nodded happily. Regina could practically see the weight lifting off her shoulders. "Okay," she said. "See those tables over there?" Regina nodded, and Red continued by explaining which table was which. She then handed Regina a pen and pad to take orders. "You sure you want to do this?"

"Why not?" Regina said, smiling. She then moved to one of the tables which Red had assigned her before realizing who was sitting in the booth.

"What are you doing here?" Grumpy asked.

"Helping," Regina said, maintaining her smile and gesturing with the pen and paper in her hands.

"_You're _waitressing?" Grumpy asked, astonished.

"Be nice to her," Astrid said from the other side of the table. It wasn't in a tone that suggested that if they weren't nice, Regina would do something horrible. It was just a reminder to her boyfriend to mind his manners. Regina appreciated that.

"What would you like?" Regina asked. She wrote down their order for 2 iced teas, a cheeseburger with fries and a patty melt and moved to the kitchen to put in the order.

Regina helped out until closing, despite Red insisting that once things slowed down, Regina could just sit and order dinner. They sat at the counter, shared a plate of fries and counted the money made. "It _would _just so happen that the night I make plans, I get swamped at work," Red said as she finished counting her tips for the night. "Fifty-two bucks," she said proudly.

Regina smiled. "Make that ninety-eight," she said, putting her wad of cash on top of Red's.

The girl was shocked. Regina just took a bite of a french fry. "Why?" Red asked.

"I don't need the money," Regina said. "One of the perks of the curse." She bit into another fry. "But more importantly, ever since everyone woke up and realized who they are, I've had…no friends. No one was willing to take a chance on me except you. I did this because I wanted to help. Not because I wanted the money."

Red smiled widely. "Like I said, I believe in multiple chances." She put the money in her purse. "So…can you tell me what that was all about today?" Regina looked at her, completely confused. "I kind of heard what you said to Jam—" she caught herself "David about not being happy."

"Oh," Regina was embarrassed. "I, uh…I've just lost a lot in my life." She paused uncomfortably. "Something was taken from me that I can never get back. Some_one_, actually." She didn't know what it was about Red, but she felt comfortable talking to her.

"Wow," Red said.

"Surprised I'm really human?"

"No," Red said. "I'm more surprised that we have something in common. I, um…lost someone, too." She leaned onto the counter with her elbows. "Granny didn't tell me I was the wolf, and I thought Peter was."

"Peter?"

Red looked uncomfortable. "Um, yeah. Peter was my boyfriend."

"I'm so sorry, dear," she said.

"Who was yours?" She asked out of sincere concern.

Regina shifted, unsure whether or not she should share. But she took a breath and the words just flew out, "His name was Daniel. He was my fiancée. My true love."

The younger woman watched as Regina told her the story of how she was to run away with Daniel. She told her everything from how they fell in love to Cora ripping his heart out and forcing her to marry King Leopold. "I vowed to destroy Snow White's happiness."

"I remember," Red told her with a laugh, recalling Snow's wedding.

Regina opened her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted by the door opening. Both women looked in the direction of the entrance to see David walking in.

"Hey," he said, smiling.

"Hi, David," Red said. Regina just stared at him, alarmed. "What are you doing here?" The waitress continued.

"Where's my son?" Regina finally blurted.

"Well, for one, I needed coffee," he said plainly. "As for your question, Your Majesty, Henry is getting ice cream next door."

"And here I thought you were taking my lead in giving Regina another chance," the girl teased.

"Red!" Granny called from her office.

"Coming, Granny!" She looked at the pair. "I'll be back."

She scampered off to Granny's office. As soon as she was out of earshot, Regina flipped to David. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"This is where the coffee is," David said. Regina's eyes obviously said that she didn't believe him. He laughed. "It's true! You see that machine? It makes coffee!"

"Why do you need coffee at ten o'clock at night?" She asked.

He sat beside her. "I'm going to be up late. Lots of stuff to catch up on." She nodded in understanding and took a sip of her tea. He noticed the order pad in front of her on which was unmistakably her perfect script. "So, what, you work here now?" He asked, laughing.

She laughed in response. "Yes, it's my calling," she said. They laughed together. David had missed that laugh.

"Would you like to come over tonight?"

"David!"

"That was _not_ as forward as it sounded," he said, embarrassed. "I meant so you could spend some time with Henry. It's been a few days, and he said he misses you."

Her eyes lit up at the thought of getting to see her son again. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"Absolutely," David replied, squeezing her knee gently with his hand.

She crossed her legs to remove his hand just as Red came out of Granny's office. "Okay, well we're closing up for the night," she said. "Thanks so much for your help, Regina." She gave the former mayor a hug before moving around to pour David a coffee to go.

"Any time, Red," she responded, flashing a smile. "It was actually a lot of fun."

Red handed David his coffee and he paid her before he and Regina walked outside. She locked the door behind them and waved through the blinds. The stand-in sheriff and former mayor waved back and made their way down the steps to the truck.

Henry came running up just then. "Mom!" He shouted excitedly, ice cream covering his mouth.

"Henry!" She smiled widely, so excited to see her son. "I've missed you!" She hugged him tightly.

"I miss you too, mom." He meant it. He really did miss her.

"Henry, your mom is going to come over to the apartment and spend some time with you. Is that okay?" David asked. Henry nodded his head vigorously and climbed into the truck, crawling into the back seat.

David held out his hand to assist Regina in getting into the car. "Thank you," she said quietly, and he knew she didn't mean for helping her into the truck.

* * *

Regina sat on the couch of the apartment Snow, David, and Emma shared. Henry sat on the floor in front of her, wrapped in a blanket. He loved the movie _Up!_, and they were watching it together. She was so happy to just have the chance to be with her son again. She messed with his hair affectionately as they watched the television.

Eventually, David got up from the table where he'd been overwhelmed with papers and moved to sit on the couch. He sat far away enough that he didn't make her uncomfortable, but close enough that he could still reach out and touch her. He looked at her. She was watching the movie, but he could tell her real focus was on Henry. She was savoring every second she got to be with him. Regina felt his eyes watching her and turned, looking into his eyes. She missed him badly. _Love is weakness, Regina_.

A few moments later, she realized Henry had dozed off. David moved to pick him up, but Regina waved him off. She wanted to tuck her son in tonight. "Henry?"

"Mhmm?" He asked, his eyes still closed.

"Henry, it's time to go to bed." He nodded and reached up to wrap his arms around her neck. She picked him up and carried him to Emma's room, where she sat him on the bed. "You need to brush your teeth, okay?" She said, remembering the ice cream he'd eaten.

"Okay," he said, dragging his feet to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and returned to the bed where his mom had pulled back the covers. He climbed in and she tucked him in before giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Mom, I'm really sorry about what I said about you being the evil queen."

"It's okay, dear. I have made some very bad decisions in my life, and I'm trying really hard to change. I want to be a better mother for you."

"You've always been a great mom," he said, stunning Regina. "You're just…" he chose his words wisely. "You're very protective."

She smoothed his hair. "I love you very much, and I don't want to see you get hurt, but if I need to release the reins a bit, I will."

"So you'll let me hang out with Emma, too?"

"Yes, dear. If you want to spend time with her, you may. I didn't let you before because I was so scared of losing you. You are my whole world. I have never loved anyone or anything as much as I love you. And even though I didn't give birth to you, you're still my baby," she told him. "I would do anything for you."

"Can you answer a question for me?" He asked timidly.

"Yes, Henry."

"Do you still love David?"

She'd tried to stay away from him. She wanted to prove to Henry that she wasn't trying to hurt Snow anymore, but she couldn't lie to him either. "Yes, I do."

"Why aren't you together, then?"

"Because he is in love with Snow."

He blurted out, "No, he isn't!" He looked down sheepishly.

"Why do you say that, Henry?"

"Because he said so in his sleep," he said quietly.

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are virtual hugs! 3**


	13. Happy

**A/N: The smut is back! Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

_Because he said so in his sleep._

Regina sat there, jaw slightly dropped, amazed at the information she'd just been given.

"A couple days ago, I woke up in the middle of the night and I was really thirsty, so I went downstairs to get some water," Henry said, fiddling with his hands in his lap. "I heard David yell your name like he was worried about you. I walked over near his room because I thought you maybe were here, and I heard him say 'Regina, I love you.' And then I stopped listening."

Regina stared at her son before giving him another kiss on the forehead. "I love you, Henry," she said.

"I love you too, mom."

She smiled. She was so happy to hear those words again. Then she stood and walked out of the room, where she leaned on the wall and closed her eyes. Somehow, Henry had changed his mind. He had decided to root for her. She smiled and a happy tear fell from her eye.

But David couldn't possibly still love her. After her pushing him away and refusing to tell him how she felt, he couldn't still love her.

The woman wiped the tear away and made her way down the steps to the kitchen, where she saw David still sitting on the couch, finishing the movie. _That's adorable._ He heard her heels hit the main floor and looked up, smiling at her. Her heart swelled.

_No, Cora, _she thought to herself. _Love is strength. _

She moved quickly to the man, took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. After the initial shock, he kissed her back, allowing his arms to wrap around the woman's waist.

She held his face, making eye contact. "I love you, David Nolan. I love you, Prince James. I even love you, Prince Charming." She sat down on his lap. "I am terrified of this." He looked at her, confused. "The last time I was truly happy, everything was torn away from me. Because I trusted someone with my secret, I lost love. I wasn't able to love again until Henry. But everyone I love gets taken from me. All I wanted from the curse was to find my happy ending."

She blinked back tears as he wrapped his arms around tightly and pressed his lips to hers. "I love you, Regina. And you won't ever have to find happiness again because I'm not leaving. I'm going to do everything in my power to make you happy. I will be your happy ending."

She smiled and hugged him around the neck as tears streamed down her face. He tried to move an arm to grab the remote and turn off the television, but she stopped him. "Please don't let go," she pleaded.

He held her and shifted his body so they were lying on the couch, her on top of him. He kissed her head and stroked her hair. Even when the movie stopped and returned to the menu, he ignored the music and just held her, listening to her breath as she finally surrendered to sleep. He followed not long after.

* * *

"Yes!"

David opened his eyes to see Henry barreling down the stairs. He held a finger up to his mouth, signaling the boy to be quiet so not to wake his mother, but Henry didn't pay attention. He shook his mother awake. "Mom! Mom!"

"Henry, what's wrong?" She asked, instantly awake.

"Nothing! Everything's perfect! You told him you love him and now you're together! I can't wait for everyone to see how happy you are together!"

Both adults instantly bolted upright. "Henry," they both said. David nodded to Regina, telling her to continue. She grasped his hand. "I think we should keep this quiet for now."

Henry looked heartbroken. "But don't you love each other?"

"Oh, very much, dear." She looked at David and smiled. "But I just don't think the rest of the town will be quite as…understanding of our relationship. I've only just started to redeem myself. I'm afraid the town will not accept us. They will accuse me of casting some sort of spell on him or something ridiculous like that." She caressed Henry's shoulder.

Clearly he wasn't happy with the arrangement, but he nodded. "Okay." He forced a small smile.

"We will tell them when they've learned to see me like you two see me. Not as the Evil Queen." She stood and smoothed out her skirt. "Now, how about I whip us up some breakfast?"

* * *

Regina scrubbed the skillet at the sink after finishing breakfast. Henry had gone upstairs to change for school, and David was clearing the table.

She felt a pair of large hands snake around her waist and hug her. David rested his head on her shoulder and kissed her cheek, meriting a smile on Regina's face. "I'm so glad I woke up next to you again this morning," he said.

"Well, under me," she corrected with a small laugh.

"Maybe next time there won't be pesky clothes between us," he said, nibbling on her ear. She let out a small, involuntary moan. He continued to nip down her neck to her shoulder. He pushed aside the sleeve of her shirt and kissed her shoulder as his hand moved to her skirt. He pulled it up around her waist.

"Oh, David," she moaned quietly, reaching back and grabbing onto his hair. He moved his hand to her panties and rubbed her, eliciting more moans from the former mayor. He pushed aside her underwear and pushed two fingers into her vagina. He thrust his fingers into her over and over. She let out a whimper as she tried to rub her clit against his hand, but he stopped her. He removed his fingers and spun her around to face him. He put his fingers in his own mouth, sucking her juices off them. She watched him, desperate for release. "David," she whispered.

But there was no time. They heard Henry's door close as the boy padded toward the stairs. David pulled her skirt back to its proper position. "We'll continue this tonight," he said. She growled at him with frustration, and he kissed her.

"I hate you," she teased.

"Love you, too," he replied, kissing her again and moving to finish clearing the table before Henry came downstairs.

"Okay, I'm ready," the kid said, a grin covering his face.

* * *

David pulled his truck up to Henry's school. "Thanks, David," he said. "Bye, mom." She tapped her face with her index finger and he kissed her on the cheek. He climbed out of the car and raced toward the school.

Regina smiled as she watched her son run to a group of children. She was so happy he was making friends, but she felt a pang of guilt when she remembered that she was the reason he hadn't made friends before. He aged unlike the rest of Storybrooke, so he was too afraid to make friends because he constantly had to leave them.

"Hey." A hand landed on her shoulder gently. "We're here."

She looked around. She'd been so lost in thought that she didn't even realize they had driven away and arrived at her house. "Oh," she said, opening the door. "I will see you, then." She climbed out of the car.

"Regina!" David called. She turned to look at him. "Um, I'm still swamped with work. You wouldn't be able to come help me, would you?" He smiled awkwardly. "I could use some help from an expert."

She laughed. "Okay," she said. "I need to shower and change though. I'm a mess."

"Sounds good. Then I'll meet you at the station."

"Or," she intervened. "You could come join me." She finished the sentence with a wink and sauntered toward the door.

He couldn't get out of the car fast enough.

* * *

Regina sauntered into the bathroom and locked the door behind her just before David was able to get there. He stood there, trying to open the door as she turned on the shower and took off her clothes. Eventually he gave up with a groan. She listened at the door until she heard the springs on her bed. He'd finally sat down. Regina removed her silk robe from the hook on the door and slipped it over her arms, tying it loosely so that her chest was visible down to her stomach, but her breasts were covered. She tested the shower water to make sure it was warm before she quietly unlocked the door and walked out to the bedroom.

David immediately moved to stand, but Regina held out her arm, silently forbidding him to move. She ran the fingertips of one hand from her neck to her stomach. Then she walked over to David and pushed him flat on the bed. She unbuttoned his flannel. It was agonizingly slow, and David didn't know how long he could lie there without doing something. She was now straddling him, and he ran his hands up the back of her thighs. She slapped them away. "No touching," she purred.

Regina reached her hands under his shirt and ran her fingernails down his perfectly sculpted torso until she reached his jeans. She removed his belt and unbuttoned his jeans, releasing his erection. She wrapped one hand around his member and pumped very slowly.

"Oh, Regina," he moaned, doing everything he could to control himself. She kissed him and bit his lower lip before crawling off of him. She untied the belt of her robe and moved into the bathroom, the silk flowing behind her like one of her royal capes.

"Are you coming, dear?" She asked teasingly over her shoulder before dropping the robe to the floor. He quickly removed his clothes, never taking his eyes off of her until she disappeared into the shower. He rushed into the bathroom and stepped in behind her, where he reached his hands around and roughly grabbed her breasts. "Mmmm," she moaned. "Someone certainly isn't wasting any time." He flicked his thumb over a nipple, causing her to shiver before biting her neck, causing her to let out a pleasured scream.

He needed to be inside her. He turned her around and pinned her against the wall. "Now,' he said "should we continue where we left off?" He roughly kissed her and brought her knee up to his hip. She looked so sexy all wet from the shower. He lined up with her entrance and thrust.

She cried out, "Oh, fuck!" David lifted her other leg so he was holding her now. He kept her pinned to the shower wall as he ravaged her. He was an animal, and Regina loved it. "Don't stop!" She shouted as she approached the edge. He reached a nipple and rolled it between his thumb and forefinger before meeting it with his mouth. "Oh, David!" She dug her nails into his back and cried his name as she hit her climax.

Before she even had time to recover, David had spun her around again. He pushed her forward so her hands were flat on the wall and pushed his dick into her pussy. He reached around and massaged her tits, making her beg for more. He moved one hand down and rubbed her clit as he thrust, and it brought her over the edge. "Oh, fuck, David!" She cried as she came for the second time. Her voice made him go over the edge, and he shot his load inside her. He stayed there for a moment, not wanting to remove himself from the warmth of Regina's pussy.

He kissed up her neck to her ear. "I love you."

She turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself into him again. "I love you, too," she said. She truly did.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this one! They're going to be coming a little less frequently soon because I head back to school this week. But I will do my best to keep adding chapters frequently. Share with your friends! Reviews are love!**


	14. Rescue

**A/N: Sorry it took a bit longer to post this chapter. This one is long again, but I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

Regina and David walked into the station together carrying a stack of files and a cup of coffee each. They found Red sitting at her desk on the phone. When they walked in, she smiled at them with a combination of happiness to see them and confusion to see them _together_, smiling.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do," she said, hanging up the phone. "So," she looked at the pair "you two seem to be getting along better." She stood and walked over to them, giving them each a hug. "So, what happened between last night and now?"

A flush crept up her neck. She didn't know what would be the most believable.

Luckily David came to her rescue. "I let her come over and see Henry last night." She shrugged. "What you said about giving people second chances had an effect on me."

"Well, what are you doing here?" Red asked, turning to Regina.

"I offered to help David with some of his mayoral duties. After all, I did do it for twenty-eight years." She said, eliciting a laugh from the younger woman. Regina moved over to one of the desks and put the files and coffee down before moving to turn one of the desks.

"Here," David said, putting his things down. "Let me help you."

"You're going to rescue me? How Charming," she teased.

He pushed the desk so it was flush against another. "Well, why do you think I got the name?" He winked, causing her to smile and avert her gaze shyly.

_Are they flirting? _Red could hear the conversation occurring several feet looked at Regina and David as they organized the files. Finally, Regina sat down and David went into the office. Red followed.

She closed the door behind her. "What's going on?"

He looked up from his desk, startled by her entrance. "I'm sorry?"

"Last night, you left the diner together—"

"She came over to see Henry because he's been asking about her."

"You came here together."

"It was late and she fell asleep on the couch." Not completely a lie.

"You're laughing with her and smiling and joking—" She was continuing to rattle off accusations, and David was becoming flustered.

"You told me to give her a chance!"

"You _smell _like her!" She finally accused. David couldn't say anything. He just stared at the girl. He caught a glimpse of Regina over Red's shoulder. She was still sitting at the desk facing them. She seemed enthralled by whatever it was she was reading in the files. He snapped back to Red, who finally asked the question. "How long have you been sleeping with her?"

He sighed. He wished he didn't have to admit it, but Red was one of three people he couldn't lie to, the others being Regina and Snow. He swallowed and told her. "It happened just before the curse broke," he said. "And after I woke up, I realized I actually wanted to be with Regina despite her mistakes. I love her."

Red did a double take. _Love_. The word hung in the air between them. "I figured it was a fling," Red finally told him. "I thought you were just lonely and needed someone," she admitted. "You're in _love _with her?" David slowly nodded. Red turned and looked out the windows at the woman sitting at a desk, furiously writing notes. Her heart was breaking for Snow, but David had never been happier than he was today when he came in with Regina. "Who else knows?" She asked.

"Just Henry." David moved toward Red. "He's really happy for us."

"Henry?" She asked skeptically. "This is the same Henry that only two weeks ago was trying to convince us all of who we really are? The one who knows his mother is the evil queen? The most passionate advocate of true love I've ever seen? Henry wants you two to be together?"

David nodded. "He was reluctant at first, too. Regina even ended it so she could prove to Henry that she's changing. But then he was the one who convinced her to come back to me."

Red took a deep breath. "Okay," she finally said. "I like Regina enough. Especially after she helped out last night." She pointed at David. "But I am _not _happy with you having an affair behind my best friend's back. So as soon as she's home, you tell her or I will."

David nodded in understanding. "I will. I promise." Red turned to walk out of the office. "Red," he called. She turned to him. "I don't want people to find out too quickly. I'm afraid of how it will affect their opinion of her. I don't want her to be victimized because of our relationship."

Red paused before responding. "Your secret's safe with me," she said.

"Thank you."

They walked out of the office, the rest of the files in his arms. Red looked at Regina, making eye contact, and Regina knew exactly what conversation they'd had. "So you told her," Regina said, looking to David.

"I figured it out," Red said. "It's hard to get anything past this nose."

_Maybe the shower sex wasn't such a great plan_. "Okay, and does that change your opinion of me?"

Red smiled. "No," she said. "I mean I'm not _happy _you're in love with my best friend's husband, but I guess it's not my place to tell you not to do what makes you happy." She moved to her desk.

Regina looked at David and raised her eyebrows, signaling that she was impressed with Red's reaction. He winked at her and sat down to read over the notes Regina had made in the many files she'd already been through in the last ten minutes.

Regina kissed David goodbye and left the apartment. She had the chance to spend some time with Henry again, and David had invited her to stay, but she figured if she spent too many nights away from the mansion, the town would start to become suspicious of her. So she got in her car and drove home.

It was raining hard, and it was difficult to see, so she was driving a lot slower than usual. Suddenly, lightning flashed and she thought she saw something. A face she hadn't seen in so long. A face she missed with every bit of herself.

"Daniel?"

* * *

Daniel was alive.

Regina left the room where she'd found Whale. He'd done it. He'd resurrected Daniel. But he was a monster. He wasn't the same Daniel she'd fallen in love with. He was someone else. Tears formed in her eyes. She couldn't bear to lose him. Not again.

"Regina!" She looked up at the sound of the familiar voice of David Nolan. "What's going on?"

She then realized she'd never told him about Daniel. "Dr. Whale has brought someone very dear to me back to life. But now…" she trailed off.

"Regina?" David placed his hands on her shoulders. It was comforting.

"He's a monster. He's going to hurt people."

David let go of her and she immediately missed the contact. "Where is he going?" He asked.

"Well," she said, thinking about her encounter with Whale. "Dr. Whale said that he would go where his last thought would've taken him…so he's probably heading for the stables."

David's eyes widened. "Oh shit." He grabbed her hand and raced from the building.

* * *

Regina and David ran into the stables just in time. David tackled Daniel just as he was about to grab Henry. Regina pulled the boy out and David ran behind them, closing the door on Daniel and locking it.

"Henry, go to the car!" David shouted. He moved his hand to the holster to pull his gun.

"David!" Regina pushed him away.

"Regina, he's going to kill someone!"

She was furiously hitting David in the chest now. "Please!" David grabbed her arms, restricting her movements. She looked up at him, her face tear-stained. "Let me talk to my fiancé," she pleaded.

He didn't want to leave her alone. He was afraid of what might happen, but the look on her face said she needed to have a moment to herself with him, so he nodded and walked out to check on Henry.

Regina watched him leave before opening the door to the stall. For the first time in over thirty years, she got to look into Daniel's eyes. A wide smile crossed her face as he moved toward her and reached for her face.

But instead of the gentle caress, Regina was met with a hand gripping her throat and pressing her into the wall of the stable. She gasped for air, but he was forcing every bit of oxygen from her body. He was not letting go. "Daniel," she said, barely making a sound. "It's me." Just as everything was going black around her, she released, "I love you."

Somehow that had gotten through to him. He released her and she gasped for air. When she looked back up at Daniel, he was staring at her. "Regina!"

He pulled her into an embrace. She was elated to finally be back in his arms again. She held him tightly. "I can't believe it's really you," she said, tears continuing to flow down her face.

He started cringing in pain, pulling away from her. "Please stop the pain," he begged.

She would do anything for him. Anything to make him happy again. So they could be happy again. "How?"

He grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Let me go," he said desperately.

She shook her head. "No," she was horrified. She reached up and took his face in her hands. "I won't lose you again. Without you, I'm lost." Daniel cringed in pain. "Daniel, come back to me!" She pleaded, barely able to speak through the tears.

"I can't." She had never seen anyone in so much pain. She just wanted to make the pain stop, but she couldn't lose him again. Her heart couldn't take it.

"But I love you."

He took her face in his hands tenderly. "Then love again." She watched as he pulled away, cringing in pain until something inside him changed. Suddenly he wasn't Daniel. He wasn't her love. He was someone else. Some monster. He charged at her and she froze him, using magic for the first time since the night Henry begged her not to. Regina looked into his eyes, knowing it would be the last time she'd see them, and a sob came out violently. She wasn't ready to say goodbye again. But she had to. He wanted her to let him go. She waved her hand, gently vaporizing her fiancé. Then he was gone. She stared through where he'd just been.

"Goodbye, Daniel." She fell into a heap on the floor, sobbing into her hands.

* * *

After checking to be sure Henry was okay, David returned to check on the queen. The word fiancé echoed in his head. He didn't realize she'd been engaged except for Leopold. He peered into the stables, and what he found dismayed him. Regina was curled up in the fetal position on the floor of the stables and her body was convulsing as she sobbed, completely unaware that anyone was around. David moved to her quietly, careful not to startle her. He lay down behind her and wrapped one arm around her stomach while cradling her head with his other arm.

For a second, the interim sheriff thought her guard was going to go up again, but she rolled over and held him, crying into his shirt. "Shhhh," he gently tried to calm her, stroking her hair with one hand. "Why don't we take you home?"

Regina just buried her face in his neck. He turned his head and kissed the top of hers before helping her sit up. She was so weak at that point that she could barely hold herself up. He moved to one knee and tucked one arm under her knees and one around her back, picking her up. She wrapped her arms limply around his neck as he rescued her yet again.

* * *

**I really hope you liked this. I tried to do the Daniel scene as much justice as I could. Let me know what you think! Reviews are my favorite!**


	15. Comfort

**A/N: Sorry this one took so long! I've been really busy, and I had some serious writer's block. Enjoy this fluffy chapter!**

* * *

Henry sat in the truck, waiting impatiently for David to come back. He was worried about them. What if that man had hurt them? He wasn't sure who he was, but Henry knew that man could kill his mom. He moved to get out of the car when he saw them coming out.

David had Regina in his arms. She looked like she wasn't moving. Henry was terrified she was dead. His eyes started to water until he noticed she was shaking. She was alive. But she looked exhausted, like all the energy had been drained from her body. Henry opened the passenger door before climbing into the back seat so that David would have an easier time getting her in the truck.

David placed her in the seat and buckled her seatbelt. She was completely limp. Henry had never seen her like this. His mother was usually so poised and strong. He leaned forward and kissed her like she always did to him when he was sad or sick. A small, weak smile formed on her lips before quickly going away. She was very pale, and she had no energy. Henry noticed bruises forming on her neck and he held back a gasp, not wanting to upset her further.

David got into the driver's seat and looked at Regina. Her head was slumped over her right shoulder, and she was staring out the window at the stables. A single tear fell down her cheek and landed on her shoulder. He reached over and covered her hand with his, gently stroking with his thumb. She wasn't reacting to anything, so he started the car, figuring the best course of action was to get her home and in bed.

* * *

David placed Regina on her bed. The whole ride home, she hadn't moved. It was as if her soul had left her body and there was nothing but a shell left. He lay her down and she immediately curled up into a ball, protecting herself from the world around her. He leaned down and kissed her on the head, hoping something would get through to her.

David turned to go, figuring his girlfriend wanted some privacy, but as he moved, he felt her grasp his hand. He looked at her pleading eyes. _Don't go._

"Okay," David said. He climbed over Regina, positioning himself next to her. She pulled herself closer to him, terrified that if she didn't, he'd slip away just like Daniel had only a short time ago. They lay there for a while. He stroked her hair and rubbed her back as she began to relax into his embrace.

After a few moments, David heard the padding of footsteps behind him. "Mom?" The boy said, knowing full well she wouldn't answer. "I made you some tea. I thought it might make your throat feel better."

Normally Regina would have scolded Henry for using the stove without an adult present, but she knew she wouldn't be able to form words without sobbing. She slowly rolled over and propped herself up with one elbow, reaching for the tea he'd placed on her nightstand. She looked at him, smiling slightly. She took a sip of the warm liquid. He was right, it did help her sore throat.

She put down the cup, and almost immediately, Henry got onto the bed and snuggled up against her, causing a smile to form on the queen's face. Then David wrapped his arm around both of them, kissing her head as he did.

It was so comfortable that Regina fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

A few hours later, the queen woke to find herself in the same happy position she'd fallen asleep in. Henry was still nestled against her and David's arm was still wrapped about both of them, protecting them. She could get used to this.

She turned her head to see if the prince had woken yet, trying to ignore the pain from the bruises on her neck. Just as she looked at him, his eyes fluttered open. A smile crossed his face. "Hi," he said.

"Hello, dear." She smiled. Her voice was hoarse, but she was at least able to speak without fear of crying now.

He kept his voice low so he wouldn't wake Henry. "Feeling better?" She nodded. "Good," he said.

"Thank you," she whispered. "You are truly a wonderful man."

He smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. She turned back to face her son, and Henry woke, too. "Hey, mom," he said. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, dear. I'm fine. I'm just a little sad." He pursed his lips, seemingly disappointed that he hadn't been able to make her happy again. "But," she continued. "having you here is making me feel much better." He smiled, pleased that he'd done a good job.

Right then, David's stomach growled loudly, causing Regina and Henry to both laugh. "Looks like someone is hungry," she said, moving over to get off the bed. "I'm going to go fix us all something to eat."

Even though she tried to hide it, David could see her pain as she tried to move. He placed a hand over hers. "How about this?" He suggested. "Henry and I will go pick up something to eat for all of us at Granny's while you shower." She had become very dirty after her encounter at the stables, and David knew that soon enough, she would become sick of the filth.

There was a long pause, during which she turned her hand over and grasped his firmly. "I really don't want to be left alone," she admitted.

He smiled at her and Henry moved over, wrapping his arms around her stomach and resting his head on her chest. "We won't leave you, then," he said as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"How about we order a pizza?" She suggested. David was floored. Regina was a generally health-conscious person. Sure, he'd seen her eat some fries at the diner the other night, but that, he expected, was Red's decision. "Don't be so shocked dear," she teased, lifting a hand to close his open mouth. "I am going to shower," she said, giving in to David's suggestion. "Henry, order the pizza." He nodded and ran downstairs to look up the number in the town's tiny telephone book. They didn't order pizza often, so they never bothered to save the number in Regina's phone.

Once the boy was out of the room, Regina wrapped her arms around David's neck and buried her face in it. "I was engaged before Leopold," she told him, too pained to look him in the eyes. He had figured that part out, but he was honored she was sharing this information with him. She played things so close to the vest that any little piece of information she gave was a gift. She sat up, removing her arms from around his neck and placing her hands on his knee, absently drawing circles with one of her fingers. "Daniel was our stable boy, and I fell in love with him. For two years, we hid our relationship because my mother wouldn't approve. One day, I met him in secret, but we were interrupted when a horse carrying a small girl ran by. I chased after her to save her."

She swallowed. This next part was going to be difficult. "It was Snow, and because of my deed, the King proposed to me." She blinked back tears. "My mother said yes, but that night, I asked Daniel to marry me. We were going to run away together." The image she was about to describe flashed before her eyes. "She ripped his heart out, crushing it in front of me."

He looked at her sadly, not sure what to say, so he just hugged her, trying to find some way to ease the pain she'd been feeling for over forty years. When she pulled away, he looked her in the eyes. They were red and puffy from all the crying she'd done that day. "What?" She asked, confused by the grin on her face.

He chuckled. "It's just amazing that even when you've been crying for hours, you are still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

He took her face in his hands and kissed her lightly on the mouth. It was a tender gesture, one that made Regina's heart flutter in her chest. She moved her mouth away from his just enough to say, "I love you."

He gently wiped away her fresh tear with his thumb. "I love you, too."

"You know, other than Henry and my father, you're the only person I've said those words to since Daniel."

He smiled. "It is an honor," he said "that you have put me on that level." He held her hands in his. "I would love for you to tell me more about him sometime."

Regina kissed him again. "I'd like that," she said, standing from the bed. "I'm going to shower now."

Just as she closed the door to her bathroom, Henry rushed back into the bedroom, tackling David onto the bed. "Pizza's ordered! They said about thirty minutes."

"Thanks, kid," David said, sitting up.

Suddenly, the boy was very timid. "David?"

"What's up?" He asked.

Henry started messing with his fingers, a trait he'd probably learned from Regina. "Who was that man today?"

David swallowed. He knew he shouldn't tell Henry about Daniel. That was something Regina had the right to discuss with him. But he also couldn't lie to the boy. "His name was Daniel. He's someone from your mom's past."

"Why did he try to kill us?" Henry asked innocently.

"He wasn't himself. He died many years ago, and Dr. Whale gave him a new heart, but it made him turn into a monster."

"How does my mom know him?"

"Henry, you and I both know that's a question for your mom." The kid nodded, and David continued. "I think it would be best to wait, though. She's still upset about today. Ask her when it's not so fresh in her mind."

"Okay," Henry nodded.

"Something else on your mind?" David asked. Henry nodded again. "What's wrong?"

"I wish that you guys didn't have to hide from everyone," he admitted. "I feel like if she didn't have to hide it, bad things would stop happening to her. She'd be happier. She wouldn't have to be the Evil Queen."

David's heart broke for the boy. He really did love Regina even though he'd tried so hard to prove she was the Evil Queen. "Well, Henry, Red knows."

"You told Snow White's best friend?" He was shocked.

"Red is also my best friend," David said. "And she knows that Snow and I weren't exactly happy together by the time the curse came around.

Henry quirked his eyebrow. The kid was becoming more like Regina every day. "You weren't happy?"

David shook his head. "We stayed together because it was what the kingdom needed. We had to put on a brave face for them. When the curse broke, I guess Snow just remembered the good parts. That's how she is. She wants to believe that everything and everyone is good. We still care about each other very much, but we weren't hopelessly in love anymore."

"Are you hopelessly in love with my mom?" Henry asked.

A wide smile crossed David's face involuntarily. "Yes, Henry. I am hopelessly in love with your mother."

Henry smiled, happy that his mother might actually get her happy ending this time. "And Red's okay with it?" He was completely baffled.

"Red is, contrary to popular belief, a big ol' softie. She just wants everyone to be happy. And I think she knows deep down that Snow and I were headed for divorce anyway. Even if we tried, we couldn't make it work. I just think she's a little mad that it happened to be Regina I ended up with." He paused. "But she and your mom have started to become friends, so I think that will help the whole situation anyway."

Henry smiled. "Well, if you weren't going to be with Snow, I'm glad you picked my mom."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this one! Please let me know what you think! 3**


	16. Sleep

**A/N: New Chapter! Yay! I hope you enjoy it. I also posted another Evil Charming fic the other day, so check that one out if you want some more David/Regina love.**

* * *

Regina lay in bed, trying to fall asleep. Next to her, David was peacefully sleeping. They hadn't had sex in five days, which was completely out of character. Usually they copulated like rabbits, but ever since Daniel had come back, Regina hadn't been able to wake up her sex drive. And that was keeping her awake at night. She quietly slipped out of bed, careful not to wake him. She quickly made herself presentable and left the house.

* * *

"Regina?" Archie said groggily, wiping at his eyes before putting his glasses on. "What are you doing here? It's almost two in the morning."

"I really need to talk to someone," she said, already completely awake from the walk to his house.

Archie didn't hesitate to let her in. Any chance he could get to help Regina, he would take. Partially for Henry's sake and partially because he wanted to help her reconnect with her conscience. He led her to the living room, but before they had a chance to sit down, Regina spat it out. "David and I haven't had sex in five days," she said quickly.

Archie raised his eyebrows. "Uh, I didn't know you two were…involved."

Regina exhaled and proceeded to tell him the full story from the first encounter up to the moment she made the decision to leave her bed to talk to the cricket. "We are usually so connected, but it seems like we're falling apart," she admitted.

"Regina," he said, placing his elbows on his knees, leaning toward her. "It's perfectly normal to go through dry patches. The truth is that most couples don't have sex as often as you two do. Maybe you've just gotten through the honeymoon stage and now you're entering the phase in which you are learning to become more intimate emotionally. The physical will eventually come back."

She eyed him skeptically. "This has never happened to me though. I have _no _sex drive."

"Well, do you think it could have something to do with Daniel?" Her face softened at the mention of her former fiancé's name. "Do you feel like you're betraying him by being involved with David?" She looked down and fiddled with her fingers, not speaking. Archie knew he was getting closer. "What was the last thing Daniel said to you?" He asked, already knowing from their last session. A tear fell from her eye and rolled down her cheek. "He told you to love again."

"Is it possible that because he's come back once now, you hope he'll come back again and you're afraid of having to choose between them? Do you think it's easier for you to have no one than risk having two people love you?"

The tears were flowing freely now. Archie had struck a chord within the queen, and it was terrifying. "Daniel was my true love. How can I just let that go?"

"Regina, Daniel wanted you to love again. Don't you think that the best way to honor his memory is to fulfill his last wish for you?"

* * *

Regina quietly unlocked the front door and entered her home to find David sitting on the stairs, staring at her. "Thank God," he said, standing and wrapping his arms around her. "I woke up and you were gone. I thought—"

She kissed his lips, effectively silencing him. "I'm fine," she said, pulling away just enough to form the words before returning to move her lips against his. She laced her fingers together and rested them behind his neck.

When their lips parted again, David let out a small laugh. "This is a nice way to be greeted," he said, linking his hands around her waist.

She smiled and made her way to his neck, feathering kisses down to his collarbone as she wrapped her fingers under the hem of his t-shirt. Regina tugged it over his head and began to kiss down his sculpted torso.

David dropped his head back and moaned quietly as her hand brushed against his crotch. He tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her up to meet him. He kissed her messily, the animal passion taking over. She reached her hand into the waistband of his sweatpants and gently tugged him toward the study, never stopping the kiss.

Once they were inside her home office, Regina broke the contact between them and moved toward her desk, sitting on it gracefully, facing him. She spread her legs apart and reached one hand inside her panties, rubbing her clit. She tossed her head back as the desire built inside her.

David watched the woman in front of him touch herself, and his erection hardened. He needed to be inside her.

Regina felt his strong hands grab her arms and pull her in to another rough kiss. He yanked her off the desk, spun her around and pushed her so she was bending over, both hands supporting her on the desk. David bunched her skirt around her waist before roughly pulling her underwear off. He squeezed her perfect ass and pulled his pants off, releasing his dick as the fabric fell to the floor around his ankles. He positioned himself at her entrance and thrust into her.

Regina reared her head back as he filled her completely, pulling her hips back into him. Her breathing quickened and she let out a series of moans as he continued to press into her. She reached down to rub her clit, but was intercepted by her lover's calloused fingers. He made circles on her clit roughly while continuing to thrust into her. She bent over farther, digging her nails into the wood of her desk. "Oh, David!" She cried out as her orgasm built up.

He watched her body tense up as she hit her climax. She was so incredibly sexy. He thrust twice more before he came inside her, releasing the strong grip he had on her hips as he pulled out of her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her up so his chest was pressed against her back. He feathered light kisses up her neck to her earlobe, which he gently bit before turning her face to look at him. He kissed her soft lips before resting his head on her shoulder, hugging her tightly from behind.

"Regina, I don't want to keep this secret anymore," he said gently.

She leaned her head into his, closing her eyes. "I don't either," she said, and David smiled. "But," she continued "I think we need to for a bit longer." She turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "At least until Snow and Emma are home."

"Whyyyyyy?" He asked in the same way Henry would whenever she said he couldn't have candy.

"I don't want people throwing around accusations that I'm trying to keep them away because of you. I'm already being attacked because of my issues with Emma over Henry and my relationship with Snow. I don't want to add fuel to the fire."

David nodded in understanding before reaching down to pull up his pants. "Regina?"

"Yes?" She picked up her panties and stepped into them before pulling her skirt back into place.

"While we're on the subject," he started timidly. He moved to Regina and took her hands, pulling her onto the couch next to him. "What _did _Snow do to you? I know it couldn't possibly be because she was prettier than you." She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Even in the Enchanted Forest, I couldn't deny that you're incredibly beautiful." Her face became a bit flushed at the compliment. He squeezed her hands supportively. "So, why?"

Regina allowed a tear to fall from her eye. "Um…remember the story I told you about Daniel?" David nodded his head. "When we agreed to get married, we kissed, and Snow saw. I begged her not to tell my mother, and she said she'd keep my secret because I convinced her of the powers of true love. She understood that I didn't love the King." She swallowed as the tears fell silently. She didn't sob. The tears just fell. "But she told. That's how Cora knew, and that's why he's dead." When she finished, David pulled her into an embrace, rubbing her back with his hand. "That's why I've done all this. Because she ruined my happiness."

He took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. "Regina, you can be happy again."

Regina smiled through the tears. "I know that now." She took his hands in hers. "_You _showed me that." Her smile widened. So much of the hurt she'd felt over the years melted away when she gazed into his beautiful blue eyes. "Daniel will always be a part of me. He was my first love." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "But you are my present, and I'm not giving up on this, no matter how afraid I am of what may happen."

He smiled and pulled her into a hug, kissing her on the cheek. "God, I love you so much."

"I love you, too." They continued hugging for a moment before Regina finally broke the silence. "Oh," she said, releasing him. "The cricket knows about us."

He laughed. "So _that's_ where you went. You needed to talk to Archie." She nodded. "Well I owe him a huge thank you for whatever he said to bring the smile back to your face." He kissed her once more, and with that, they made their way back up to the bedroom where Regina Mills slept soundly for the first time in five days.

* * *

**Review, review, review! I'd love to know what you think of this chapter. Coming up soon: AU events from Into the Deep. :)**


	17. Support

**A/N: This one's much shorter than my recent installments. But there will be a new chapter coming within the next day or two. The next few chapters are going to be fluff and plot heavy, and there's going to be quite a bit of AU going on. Enjoy this chapter! And please send me feedback!**

* * *

David woke in the apartment he shared with Snow, Emma, and Henry. He and Regina had figured he shouldn't spend too many nights at her house or the town would become suspicious. He picked up his phone and punched some words into a text.

_I miss waking up next to you._

He really did miss her. It had only been a few nights since he last woke with his arms around her, but he missed the contact. Sleeping alone was not particularly appealing to him. And after everything she'd dealt with in the last two weeks, he didn't love that she was by herself most nights. His phone buzzed in his pocket.

_God, you're such a sap._

He laughed quietly to himself before replying.

_Love you too._

* * *

Regina and David arrived at the station a bit later, David having dropped off Henry at school a few moments before. David moved into the office, where he proceeded to call Granny. Apparently some things were missing from the inn, and she believed that the mischievous Peter Pan had taken them. David certainly did not want to face the wrath of Granny if she didn't get her stuff back.

Regina sat on Red's desk. "How are you, dear?"

"Better," Red responded. "Turns out this whole wolf thing is like riding a bike. Once David reminded me I could control it, I remembered how. And I'm loving being able to run around again." Red may have had some rough times as a wolf, but she was never happier than when she was running.

"I'm so glad you're doing well," Regina said. She meant it. She really did like Red's company. She fiddled with her fingers before finally speaking again. "I never did get the chance to thank you."

"For what?"

"Well, you're so understanding of my relationship with David. I never thought you'd be okay with that."

Red exhaled. "I mean, I'm not happy that you two are together for Snow's sake. After all, she is my best friend. But I also know that relationships change. Sometimes love fades. I don't condone the sneaking around," she hinted. "But I do know that I've never seen David as happy as when he's with you."

"Never?" Regina asked, bewildered.

"Nope," she said, shaking her head. "I just wish that it could have waited until Snow got back. She'll be crushed when she finds out David cheated." At the sad look on Regina's face, Red held her hand. "You really love him, don't you?"

She nodded. "Very, very much." She wasn't sure why she was sharing this information with the girl. There was something that made Red unbelievably easy to talk to. "Snow's going to blame me, isn't she?" Regina asked.

"Probably," Red agreed. "But you never know. Maybe she'll remember what the end of their relationship was like." Regina quirked an eyebrow, much to the younger woman's surprise. "David hasn't told you?" She paused, unsure of whether or not she should share the information. "I really thought he would have told you."

"What happened?"

Red glanced toward the office. "I really think you should ask him about it."

Regina looked into the office, where David sat, talking on the phone. He smiled at her through the glass, and a grin crossed her face before she turned back to the girl. "Thank you, Red," she said, scooting off the desk and moving to the office.

He was off the phone by the time she walked in. "Hey, you," he said, standing to greet her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him close. It was very different than usual. This time, it wasn't for her. She was holding him. Letting him feel like he had someone there for him as opposed to comforting her. He relaxed into her arms and hugged her around the waist. He'd never fully realized how much he'd grown to need her. It felt nice.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" She said softly.

He held her tighter, and his eyes began to tear. It was the sweetest gesture she'd made. He enjoyed sexy, sultry Regina, but in that moment, when she was holding him tightly, he couldn't have loved her more. "I love you," he said, a tear falling from his face and landing on her shoulder.

"I love you, too," she said, soothingly stroking the back of his head with her hand. He finally pulled away, and Regina saw his teary eyes. "What's wrong, dear?" She asked, gently wiping a tear away from his cheek with her thumb.

He smiled. "I'm the luckiest man in the world," he said, beaming.

"David," she started, moving to sit on his desk. "Do you ever feel guilty? About us?"

He nodded. "I guess I do sometimes." He sat in Emma's chair.

"What was your relationship like before the curse broke?"

David furrowed his brow. "It wasn't good," he conceded, exhaling. "Snow and I haven't slept together since Emma was conceived."

Regina almost choked on her coffee. She'd almost gone crazy not having sex with him for five days. She couldn't imagine nine months. "Why?" Regina asked, sputtering.

He laughed at her reaction, slightly pleased with himself. He returned somber as he started speaking. "A few days after we conceived Emma, Snow and I had this big fight about you. It was a few weeks after our wedding." Regina nodded, recalling the day perfectly. "I was mad because by stopping your execution, she'd opened up the whole kingdom to disaster."

"Remind me to thank her for that," Regina said dryly.

David chuckled lightly before continuing. "That decision caused a major divide between us. We constantly fought after that. Everything was a battle between us." Regina reached for the hand he'd placed on her knee and squeezed it lightly. "We couldn't control our anger toward each other. We were fighting but never getting anywhere. Eventually, we stopped having sex, and within a month we were sleeping in separate bedrooms."

He looked into Regina's eyes, and she reached toward him, caressing his face. "David, I'm so sorry."

He smiled. "It was before we knew each other. I wanted to kill you then. Before I knew who you were. I am sorry that I didn't know you sooner. That I didn't try to see the side of you that Snow had insisted was there. Now that you've let me see it, I wish I'd believed it sooner."

"Well, I did try to kill you," she teased. "You didn't have much reason to trust me."

"You also tried to seduce me several times," he said, standing from his chair. He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked down at her. "Had I known what that was like, maybe I wouldn't have resisted." He winked at her, causing her heart to flutter.

Just then, Regina's phone buzzed in her pocket. "Hello?" She asked, standing from the desk and moving toward the door. David couldn't hear what the other person, but the look on Regina's face told him something was wrong. "I'll be there in five minutes," she said, hanging up the phone. Through widened eyes, she looked at him. Her olive skin was pale, and she was barely able to form the words. "Something's wrong with Henry."


	18. Burn

**A/N: As promised, here's the next chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I forgot about the burns," Regina said as she left the school building with David and Henry.

"I certainly didn't. You have no idea how many times I woke to Snow screaming in pain from those burns. Thanks for that, by the way," he teased.

Regina chuckled to herself. "Sorry, dear. Didn't mean to cut into your beauty sleep."

Even Henry had to laugh at the exchange between the two adults. He liked how happy his mom was when she was with David. Henry loved his adoptive mother a lot, but it wasn't easy. She was tough. But with David, her tough exterior was gone and she was happy. He was so focused on the two adults that he'd almost forgotten about the pain in his arm.

When they got in Regina's car, David finally asked, "Henry, why didn't you tell us about the nightmares?"

He looked down at his lap, messing with his fingers once again. Regina started driving, and Henry finally said, "I wanted to be strong like you," he said. "I'm Prince Charming's grandson. I can't be weak."

"Henry, dear, even heroes go through pain. And they don't have to deal with it on their own," Regina said as she sped down the road.

"I also didn't want you to worry."

"Well, I'm worried about you now!" She told him.

"No, not about that," he told her. David noticed Regina's brow furrow as she glanced at her son in the rearview mirror. "Remember how I told you I talked to Aurora in that room? How she told me that Emma and Snow are trying to get home?" Regina and David both nodded, remembering the conversation they'd had upon arriving at the school. "Well, she told me someone else is trying to get to Storybrooke."

"Who?" Regina asked.

"Your mother."

Regina's foot slammed the brake. David turned to see if she was alright, but he could tell she was far from okay with the situation. Her face was ghostly white and her hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. "Regina," he said, placing a hand on hers.

She looked at him with eyes wide. "My mother is supposed to be dead."

* * *

"Your Majesty," Rumplestiltskin said as he came out of the office, smirking. "And Mr. Nolan, the night in shining armor," he said. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

She felt David's guard fly up as soon as they had walked through the door. Henry, on the other hand, was only focused on the fact that his arm was in a lot of pain.

Regina hated asking her former teacher for favors, but she knew that sometimes it was the only option. Especially with the new information she had about Cora, she couldn't afford to not let Rumple know what was going on. She needed his help.

Rumple bent down to where Henry showed the burns on his arm. "Sleeping curse?" Rumple asked, looking up at Regina. She nodded sadly. He could see the guilt behind her eyes. It was her curse that had caused this. He waved a hand over the burn, and immediately, Henry's arm was back to its normal state. "I have something that should help with the nightmares."

The four moved to the back room of the shop, where Rumple retrieved a pendant on a chain. "This will allow you to control the flames in the room when you are there. I will work on an antidote to prevent the nightmares entirely, but for now, you need to wear this." He placed the pendant around Henry's neck.

"Thanks," Henry said, forming a small smile.

Regina looked at David and silently directed him to keep Henry occupied. He moved to the bed to talk to Henry. "Rumple," Regina beckoned, walking out into the shop.

Rumple followed behind a few seconds later. "What is it, dearie? I didn't do enough for you?"

"Well, I've got some information that I think will convince you to help us even further."

"Why would I _possibly _want to help you?" He asked. "You led me to believe that Belle was dead for over twenty-eight years. I gave Henry the pendant for _him. _Because no one deserves to be condemned to that fiery hell pit. Why would I want to do anything for you?"

"Because Cora is alive," she told him simply.

There was a pause during which Regina saw him falter. He recovered quickly, though. If she hadn't known him well enough, she wouldn't have noticed. "She's trying to come to Storybrooke," she continued.

Rumple put the pieces together, figuring that Henry had talked to someone in the Enchanted Forest. "Dearie, that's more of a problem for you than me. If you remember, I've already beaten her."

"That was a fluke and you know it," she said, ignoring his glare. "So we need to figure out how to get Emma and Snow back while preventing my mother from getting here. Because Cora is bad news for all of us."

Rumple stared at her for a moment before moving back to where Henry sat, talking to David. Regina quickly moved after him. "Henry," Rumplestiltskin said, sitting down next to the boy. "Do you know when the person you've been talking to will be back in that room?"

Henry looked up at him. "Yeah. We agreed to meet again two hours after our last talk," he looked sheepishly at his mother. "That was about an hour ago at school," he admitted.

Regina looked at her son disapprovingly, but didn't say anything. He got the message.

"Okay," Rumple said.

"And he's not going to be hurt since he has that pendant, correct?" Regina said, raising her eyebrows at her former teacher.

"Yes, Your Majesty, he will be fine now. But I think that just in case, he should stay here this time. So that if anything does happen, I will be able to help."

* * *

An hour later, Regina and David stood in the shop. Rumple was helping Henry fall asleep with magic. He'd already explained what Henry needed to tell Aurora to them all. Regina was nervously pacing. It was all she could do.

"Regina," he said softly. "Everything's going to be okay."

"You don't know that," she retorted. "What if he gets hurt again?"

"Then Rumplestiltskin will fix it," David said, grasping her shoulders in his hands, ending her pacing. "He knows an awful lot about how this sleeping curse works."

As if on cue, the couple heard a scream come from the back room. Before David could even process what had happened, Regina was at her son's bedside. "Henry, are you okay?"

"She got sucked away," he said through tears. "I was trying to tell her about the ink and she got pulled away!"

Regina reached for his hand, but Henry jerked away at her touch. The familiar pang of rejection hit her before she realized what had happened. There was a large burn on his arm. It looked as though he'd put his arm in a bonfire for several minutes. He ignored it though. "I have to go back and tell her!"

"Absolutely not!" Regina and David said in unison. "Henry," Regina continued "I'm not going to let you go in there to get hurt again. Especially since we don't know if Aurora will even come back."

Silence fell over the room. "I will do it," David finally said, ever the prince.

"Dear, you've never been under the curse," Regina said.

"But you can put me under one," he insisted.

"No!" She cried out, more adamant than she intended, causing Rumplestiltskin to eye her curiously.

"It's the only way to make sure Snow and Emma get home," David said, taking her hands in his. Regina looked into his eyes before looking to Henry's tear-stained face.

"Fine," she said. "I'll get started."

* * *

Regina stood in the pawn shop, creating the curse. She didn't want to send David into that room. She was afraid that he wouldn't wake up. Or that he would come out with the terrible burns she'd seen on Henry. But she was most afraid of being reminded that Snow was David's true love. A tear fell down her cheek as the image of Snow waking David with true love's kiss flew through her mind.

"Something smells bad," her son's voice said.

She quickly wiped the tear away and turned to him. "It's a curse, dear. It's not supposed to be pleasant."

"Is David going to be okay?"

She sighed. "Yes," she said. It was a lie. She wasn't sure that he was going to be okay. But she wasn't going to have her son worry. "He will relay the message, and when Snow comes back, she will wake him with true love's kiss," she said, holding her tears back. She had finally admitted it out loud. Regina Mills would never be his true love. That title was reserved for Snow White. They had proved it time and time again.

"But what about you?" Henry asked sadly. "You love David. He loves you. So why can't you wake him instead?"

"Your grandparents are each others' true loves. Emma's ability to break the curse is proof of that. While I do love David very much…" she paused, trying to hold back the tears. She continued after a second. "He and Snow will always find each other. I'm just in the way of their happy ending."

Henry frowned before wrapping his arms around his mom comfortingly. She reveled in the feeling. She missed his hugs tremendously.

After a moment, David walked in. "Henry, could you give us a minute?" He asked. Henry released his mother and moved to the back room. He was curious about magic and figured Rumplestiltskin would tell him all about it if he asked.

"Don't do this," she pleaded, allowing her tears to fall again.

"Regina, I have to. I have to save my wife and daughter."

_Wife_.

"What if you don't wake up?" She asked.

"I will." He kissed her and she allowed herself to melt into his arms again, for what might be the last time. He finally released her and brushed a tear from her cheek. "I love you," he told her.

Regina was terrified that when he woke up from the sleeping curse, he wouldn't anymore. He'd fall back into his pattern with Snow. She averted her gaze to the curse brewing next to her. "Looks like it's done," she said.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin sat at his spinning wheel. Regina had just cursed the needle in the same way Maleficent had many years earlier. David looked at it. It was so unassuming, but incredibly powerful at the same time. He looked to Regina, whose eyes had filled with tears. He mouthed the words to her again. _I love you_.

Henry took the pendant from around his neck. "Here," he said. "So you can control the flames."

David smiled. "Thank you, Henry." The boy wrapped his arms around his grandfather's waist. When he finally let go, David turned to prick his finger, only to find that a perfectly manicured hand beat him there.

Regina swayed a bit, the curse starting to take hold. "Regina!" David yelled, holding her in his arms. He quickly took the pendant off himself and put it around her neck. Because of her ability to use magic, the curse didn't take hold as quickly as usual. She was still awake for a moment. "Regina, why would you do this?" David asked frantically, still holding her in his arms.

She smiled weakly, a tear falling from her eye, but she didn't respond. David let out a sob and hugged her tightly as her body became limp.

Regina Mills was under a sleeping curse.

* * *

**Hope you liked my little twist on "Into the Deep." ****Pretty much from now on, the whole thing will be AU. The major events will still occur, but a lot of details will be fudged.** I'm going to try to get caught up to the present episodes before the two-week hiatus is over. Of course, this fic will feature A LOT more Regina than the last two episodes did.

**Reviews are love!**


	19. Connection

**A/N: Thank you to much for the amazing feedback on the last chapter! I'm so glad you all liked my twist at the end. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

She stood in a dark room. There were reflective surfaces everywhere, forcing her to look at herself. To look into herself. The worst part was that when she looked in the mirror, she didn't see Regina Mills, mayor of Storybrooke, mother of Henry, girlfriend of David.

She saw Regina Mills, the Evil Queen.

"This really is a fucking curse," she muttered to herself. Recalling what Maleficent had said about her sleeping curse, Regina stamped a heeled shoe into the floor several times, and eventually she fell through, landing in the fiery room she'd heard so much about. She used the pendant to lower the flames.

"Regina?"

The too familiar voice froze her. "Snow," she said before turning around.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, dear," she said. She waved her hands and the fire died down completely, leaving the two women standing in the red room. It was eerily quiet without the crackle of fire. The only sound came from Regina's pumps as they slowly clicked across the floor.

"You can use magic here?"

Regina nodded, and noting the girl's worried expression, she spoke again. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. I came to tell you how to get home."

Snow raised her voice. "Why should I trust you after all you've done?"

"Because I'm never going to wake up from this curse," she said. "I don't have a true love."

The worst part was that she wasn't lying. She would be stuck in that red room forever, never to be woken by true love's kiss.

She folded her hands in front of her. "I have no reason to keep you from your precious family." She prevented the tears from forming, maintaining her icy façade. "Good always wins. I should know that better than anyone"

"Why would you do this?" Snow eyed her skeptically.

Regina smiled sadly. "It's what's best for Henry. He wants to be with Emma. So I'm giving him that." She moved toward her stepdaughter. "Now, shall I tell you how to get home?"

* * *

David sat in Rumplestiltskin's shop, his hand holding Regina's as he absentmindedly drew circles with his thumb. Henry had fallen asleep in the chair after the shop owner gave him the antidote for his dreams. "Why did you do this, Regina?" He whispered. "I was supposed to be the one to go in there, not you." He paused, secretly hoping she'd snap out of it and come back to him.

"Mourning the loss of the queen?" Rumplestiltskin entered the back room. "How unlike Prince Charming," he teased.

"Leave me alone," David said, never looking away from Regina's sleeping face.

"Mr. Nolan, do you know why true love's kiss cannot awaken the dead?" Rumplestiltskin asked, moving toward the man.

"Because death isn't a curse," David said, irritated with the man.

"On the contrary, your highness, death is the worst curse imaginable. Even worse, in fact, than the curse her majesty cast on our land. It curses everyone who loved that person. Because everybody involved with that person in a positive way is cursed to live without him."

Rumplestiltskin limped over to the case where he kept his potions and antidotes. "The reason is that when someone dies, it shifts the paradigm of true love." David looked at the older man curiously, not quite sure whether to believe him. "Mr. Nolan, True love is very complicated. It changes because no one can live without it. When someone passes, true love changes."

"So Snow and I don't have true love anymore?"

"Ah!" He raised his finger in true Rumplestiltskin fashion. "You can truly love someone without being their true love in a romantic sense. Your love with Snow White, for instance, used to be romantic, but now it is a different kind of true love, one based on your shared family: your child and your grandchild. For example, your daughter was able to break the curse by kissing dear Henry. Clearly that is not a romantic connection."

"So what you're saying is that Snow is no longer my romantic true love?"

"No," Rumplestiltskin said, plucking a hair from David's head. He dropped it into the bottle he had removed from his case, and a bright pink light formed. "Because Regina is."

"Do you understand?" Regina asked Snow.

"I believe so," she said as she processed the information her stepmother had just given her. "If not," she looked around the room "I know where to find you."

They shared a laugh. It was small, but it was the first time in many years they'd really laughed together. "That's true," the queen said. "I will be here."

Regina noticed Snow's form starting to fade. "Thank you, Regina," the girl said. "I'm so glad you've found yourself again."

The queen nodded, and Snow was gone. As soon has her form had completely dissipated, Regina fell to the floor, sobbing. She lost control, allowing fire to engulf the room once more. She had refused to allow the girl to see her cry, but now the tears fell freely, dripping to the floor, where they immediately evaporated in the heat.

* * *

David watched the pink light form, shining brighter than anything he'd ever seen. Even Rumplestiltskin was a bit surprised by the intensity of the potion. The one he'd created from David and Snow's hairs was nothing in comparison to this new bottle.

David looked down at Regina's face again. He knew he loved her, but he had not realized that it was possible for her to be his true love. The thought brought a smile to his face. Somehow they'd both been given a second chance at true love.

"I'll leave you to your business," Rumple said, moving back out to the shop.

He glanced up at the clock. It had been a couple hours since Regina had fallen under the curse. "What's going on?"

David looked to the boy who had just woken up from his nap. "Did the antidote work?" The man asked.

"Yeah. No nightmares," Henry said sadly. "I hoped it wouldn't work so I could see her."

David looked back to Regina. He took a deep breath. "Well, I think you're going to see her really soon," he said.

Henry looked from David to his mom. Just as he realized what his grandfather meant, David leaned down and placed a gentle, loving kiss on Regina's lips.

Instantly, magic coursed through the room, blowing Henry back a bit. When David came back up, the familiar gasp filled the room. Her eyes widened as if she didn't really believe it. She sat up slowly, blinking back tears again and wrapped her arms around David's neck tightly. He hugged her around the waist and inhaled, ready to speak.

She pulled away and looked him in the eye. "If you say something about always finding me, I _will _kill you," she said.

David laughed before kissing her again and pulling her into a hug. "I love you so much," he said. There was a moment during which no one spoke. Then they heard a clearing throat.

"Can you guys stop being all mushy so I can hug my mom?" Henry asked.

The couple laughed and pulled apart, allowing for Henry embrace his mother. "I'm glad you're awake," he said, hugging her a little tighter.

"Me too," she said, kissing the top of his head. She looked back at David. "I talked to Snow."

"What?" Said Henry and David.

"Somehow she was able to get back into that room. She _has _been under the sleeping curse after all."

"But her nightmares went away after a while. How did she get back there?"

"I don't know. But she was there. She thinks I'm never waking up."

"Why would she think that?" David asked.

She looked down at her hands. "I didn't think you were going to be able to wake me. I didn't think that you could have two true loves," she said. "You and I have both had true love, so I never expected we could have that together. I guess that deep down I thought one day you'd go back to Snow again. Like you always do."

David took her face in his hands. "Regina, that is never going to happen. I am going to be by your side forever. No matter how hard you try to get rid of me, I will be there. I will love you forever. Just like I promised." Happy tears streamed down her face as he spoke. He kissed her again.

"Well that's all well and good, dearie," said Rumplestiltskin, limping into the room. "But it's not going to keep Cora from defeating Emma and Snow."

"Rumple," the queen said, standing up from the bed. "We will deal with that tomorrow. But for now," she wrapped her arms around her son and looked at David with a smile. "I'm going home with my family." They strode out of the shop, the little bell jingling as the door closed behind them.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm bringing Snow and Emma home in the next one, so things should get interesting very soon. Please review!**


	20. Protection

**A/N: This one is particularly long. But there was a lot of stuff I wanted to get into it. I hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

"Regina!" David climbed on top of her, straddling her waist and pinning her arms. Finally her eyes popped open in the darkness. She was breathing heavily and tears had fallen down the side of her face. "Are you okay?"

Regina's mind went back to her nightmare. She had been in the stables with Daniel, and she was watching as his heart was ripped out of his chest.

"Yeah," she said. David climbed off of her as she sat up and turned her head to meet his gaze. "Nightmare."

"From the curse?" He asked.

"Yes," she lied. "I'll be fine."

He stood from the bed and walked out of the room, leaving her confused. A few moments later, he returned with a candle from the living room. He placed it on her nightstand and lit it. He knelt by the bed and held her hand, looking into her eyes. "I love you," he said softly.

She gave him a weak smile. "I love you too," she whispered. He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it gently. He smoothed her hair before climbing over her and pulling her close to him. She felt his heart pounding against her back.

Regina had not slept well. She kept seeing her hand in Daniel's chest, ripping out his heart and crushing it. She sat at the counter, having snuck out of bed early that morning. She didn't want David to worry about her too much.

She sipped her coffee, hoping for the caffeine to pull her out of her groggy state. "You couldn't sleep either?"

She looked to the door where her son stood in his pajamas. He rubbed his eyes, attempting to clear his vision. "No, dear. It was a restless night."

He moved toward the counter and took the seat next to her. "Why don't you get an antidote for the nightmares like I did?"

She appreciated her son's concern. It was a nice change from the last couple years during which he refused to believe that she was anything more than the Evil Queen. "I don't think the sleeping curse caused these nightmares, dear."

"Then what did?" He asked innocently.

She looked into her coffee cup. She knew it was time to explain. "Henry, do you remember the man from the stables?"

"The one who tried to kill us?"

She felt a pang in her heart, but she continued. "Yes, Henry. Well," she sipped her coffee. "He was my fiancé." Henry remained silent, wanting to hear more. He never thought the Evil Queen could have had love before. "I was very young when I met Daniel. He was our stable boy at my childhood home. I would take riding lessons with him, and we quickly fell in love."

A nostalgic smile crossed the woman's face as she told the story. "It was true love," she said, finally looking up at Henry. "We decided to run away together because my mother was going to force me to marry the King."

"Snow White's father?" He asked. "Is that why you hate her?"

She sighed. "There's a little more to it than that. Daniel and I planned to run away and Snow found out. She promised not to tell anyone." A tear formed in Regina's eye. "But she told the one person she shouldn't have." She finished off the coffee and moved back to the pot, pouring herself another cup. "My mother found us and ripped his heart out."

Henry watched his mother as she braced herself calmly against the counter. He scooted off his stool and walked over to her, where he hugged her around the waist. "I'm sorry, mom." She held him and stroked his hair. "But now you have true love again," he said, looking up at her with a smile.

She smiled. "Yes, I do."

David paused in the doorway. Regina and Henry didn't see him. He watched as she pet her son's head happily. He was glad to see that after her agitated night, she was finding some comfort in her son.

Finally, Henry felt his presence and looked at him. Instead of saying anything, though, he continued hugging the former Evil Queen.

David snuck up and wrapped his arms around her slowly, kissing her hair. She smiled, nuzzling into him.

"Mom, can you make pancakes?"

The adults laughed lightly. "Yes, Henry. I will make pancakes." He hugged her a little tighter. "But first you need to go brush your teeth and get cleaned up, okay?" The boy nodded happily before running up to his room.

She turned her head toward David and he kissed her tenderly. It was one of those kisses that made her heart flutter. She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder for a moment before moving about the kitchen to prepare breakfast. When she finally moved to the stove, David moved back behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, careful to not get in her way.

He placed gentle, sporadic kisses on her shoulders and neck as she worked. They stayed there in comfortable silence for a while, the only sound coming from the sizzling bacon. "Thank you," she finally said.

"For what?" He asked, placing a kiss on her ear.

"You are just such a wonderful man," she told him, flipping a pancake.

"Well, I love you," he said. It seemed like the simplest thing in the world. In this mess she created, she still managed to find someone to love. And she was determined to protect that with everything she had.

* * *

Regina strode into the shop. "Rumple!" She yelled.

"Your Majesty," Rumplestiltskin said as he hobbled out of the back room. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I think you know very well what I need from you," she said, narrowing her eyes. He saw the fire there once more. In that moment, she looked terrifyingly like Cora.

Her teacher smirked. "Glad to see the Evil Queen is back."

* * *

Regina stood there, watching the magic fill the portal. Cora would never be able to get through. She would not come to this land and hurt the ones she loved. She would not hurt Henry or David.

"Mom!" Henry yelled.

Regina turned to where her son stood with David and Ruby. "Henry! What are you doing here?"

"What's going on?" He asked, not answering the question.

"Henry," she grabbed his shoulders, squatting down to his level. "We have to make sure Cora doesn't come through that portal."

"She won't! Emma and Snow are going to beat her and come home! Good always wins!" He looked at her, his eyes full of tears. "I thought you'd changed," he said.

Regina's face softened. She'd let him down again. Their relationship was improving so much, and she'd ruined it all in one fell swoop.

She stood, looking down at him before turning toward the well. "Regina!" Rumplestiltskin called out, trying to keep her from the magic. "No one can handle that much magic!"

Regina turned toward him before looking at David. She could tell he was ready to run to her rescue. She shook her head at him. _Don't_.

He stayed planted next to Red, holding Henry back. Regina turned back to the well and reached her hands out.

The four watched as her body convulsed, absorbing the magic. David held Henry tightly. Red's eyes widened. Rumple watched curiously. He wasn't sure if Regina would be able to withstand that much magic.

Finally, Regina was thrown from the well, barely catching herself as she fell to the ground. David ran to her as Henry watched the portal. "No!" He cried out.

"Henry," she said, trying to catch her breath. "I'm sorry." David held her around the shoulders. He was so glad she was alright. He helped her stand. She was still wobbling from the effects of the magic, but she managed to take a few steps away from David to brace herself on a nearby tree.

"Mom!"

Regina turned to her son, but was shocked to find that he wasn't speaking to her. The blonde had emerged from the well and was holding Henry tightly as Snow climbed from the portal.

Upon emerging, she saw her husband. "Charming!" She called with a smile. She ran to him and wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him sweetly. Regina had to turn away, tears burning her eyes. She was being replaced by the two people she hated most.

The only person still paying her any mind was Rumple, who was watching her curiously, wondering how she had managed to survive the shock. She glared at him angrily, prompting him to leave.

Finally, she felt more pairs of eyes on her. "What are you doing here?" Regina turned toward her stepdaughter. The girl had adopted a confused look on her face. "I thought you were under the sleeping curse."

"What?" Red asked incredulously. Within a second, she put the pieces together. She covered her mouth, barely holding in a gasp. "You—" She walked toward Regina. "That's not possible," she said in a cautionary tone.

"What's not possible?" Snow asked, looking around at everyone. Regina couldn't help but scoff to herself at how dim-witted the girl was.

Emma was looking directly at Regina, studying her. The queen's eyes flicked away from Snow and Red for half a second, moving to David. "No," Emma breathed.

"Snow," David said to his wife. "We should talk about this in private."

The girl furrowed her brow before looking back at Regina. Finally she put the pieces together and tears began streaming out of her eyes. "No," she pleaded. "You're not—" She stopped when she saw David's sorrowful eyes.

Regina watched the girl, feeling somewhat remorseful as she sobbed heavily. Finally Snow turned to her. "You!" She growled, marching to the queen. "You ruin all of our lives by bringing us all to this land and then you steal my husband, too?" Her face was red and tear-stained.

"Snow, that was never my inten—"

"Oh, don't give me that crap! You never would have gone after him if not for the fact that he's _my _husband!"

Regina looked down at her feet. "Yes, you're probably right about that," she admitted, glancing up at David. "But I fell in love with him. I didn't mean to, but I did. And it turns out that what we have is, in fact, true love."

Snow turned to her husband just as she said those words and found him trying to stifle a smile at the queen's words. Her face contorted as she tried to hold back her tears.

Then her fist made contact with Regina's jaw.

The woman stumbled over herself, but she didn't fall. Even more surprising than her excellent balance in her heels was that she didn't try to attack. Snow lunged, trying to tackle her, but David grabbed her around the waist, picking her up as she kicked and screamed. "Put me down!" She cried, hitting his arms. He placed her back on the ground by Emma and turned her to face him.

"Snow, I am _so _sorry. You have no idea how terrible I feel about hurting you."

She quieted. "Then why did you do it?" She asked weakly. "_We're_ each other's true loves." She took his face in her hands, pleading with him to stay.

"Snow, I do love you," he said. "I will always love you," he said. He glanced over at Regina. "But true love can change," he said, turning back to Snow. "And you need to believe that you will find it again. I _know _you will because you are a remarkable, beautiful woman." The girl was hyperventilating now. "Snow," he said, trying to calm her. "I am so sorry I couldn't be your happily ever after."

She collapsed in a heap on the ground. Red and Emma moved to her, bringing her back to her feet as she cried. They led her away, but as they passed Regina, Snow stopped, looking at her stepmother, mustering up the strength to confront her once more. "You've finally won, Regina," she said, shaking her head. "You've taken everything I love."

Regina felt the familiar pang in her heart as the three women walked out of the forest. "I'm gonna go with them," Henry said to David as he followed.

The man walked over to Regina, gently touching her face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said. David could see the sadness in her eyes though. She was truly repentant.

"Regina, she was never going to take that well. I had promised Red I would tell Snow as soon as she got home. It was not going to be a pleasant experience either way."

"You're right about that," she said, touching her bleeding lip.

"Let's get you home," he said, kissing her forehead lovingly.

Regina nodded, and David scooped her up in his arms, carrying her down the hill to his truck.

* * *

**Not such a great welcome home for Snow and Emma, huh? I hope you all enjoyed this fic. I would love to hear what you all think!**** I also wrote another Evil Charming fic that I posted last night entitled "Exactly What You Wanted", so check that out, too!**


	21. Box

**A/N: Part of this is based on a prompt I received in a message when I first started writing this series. I tried to work it in as best as I could. I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Snow opened the door to her apartment only to slam it in the face of the visitor. "Snow," Regina called through the door. "Please let me explain."

At her words, Snow spun and viciously threw the door open. "I don't want to hear any explanations from you. You took my husband from me! What could you possibly say to remedy that?"

Regina stepped across the threshold and Snow stepped back, suddenly a bit fearful as she noticed the pie in the queen's hands. "Don't worry, dear. It's blueberry pie. I know you have a certain disdain for apples and I remember from your childhood that you loved blueberries."

Snow's face softened a bit at her stepmother's mention of her childhood. She remembered how as a child, she'd so admired Regina. Her beauty and kindness—however false the latter may be—made her long for affection from the woman her father had married. She'd secretly hoped to grow up to look something like Regina and to be as kind as the woman had been when she saved her from the runaway horse. For Regina to remember a tiny detail such as this one brought back the little girl in Snow who longed for her stepmother's affection so much.

She shook the memories away, the angry face returning. "Regina, I can never forgive you for what you've taken from me."

"Well then you understand how I've felt for the last forty-two years," she replied. The comment wasn't malicious or sarcastic. She was simply trying to connect to Snow. She walked slowly past the girl to the kitchen, where she pulled out plates, forks, and a knife. She cut two slices of pie and plated them before moving to the table, where she sat and took a bite, looking at her stepdaughter. She swallowed the dessert. "See? No poison," she said.

Snow remained standing by the door, expecting Regina to take the hint and leave. But she remained sitting at the table. "I just want to talk to you, dear."

Snow sighed and closed the door, walking tersely to the head of the table and sitting. She was astounded by how the little girl in her still desperately wanted her stepmother's love. Regina stared at her until the girl finally took a bite of pie. It was the first food she'd eaten since returning home, and she was incredibly grateful for it.

"Snow, I want to apologize to you," she said.

"I told you. I can _never _forgive you for stealing my husband."

"I know," she said. "But maybe you can forgive me for blaming you for my unhappiness?" Her eyes were pleading with her stepdaughter.

Tensely, Snow said, "You put me under a sleeping curse. You killed my father. You tried to kill me multiple times. Why would you ever expect me to forgive you?"

"Love can make you do unspeakable things, dear," Regina said, tears filling her eyes. "I realize now that instead of focusing all of my energy on avenging Daniel's death, I should have been honoring his life. I should have mourned, yes, but…" She held back a tear and took a deep breath. It took everything she had to get the next words out. "I should have tried to find love again. It's what he would have wanted for me. I didn't realize that until he told me."

"What?" Snow's eyebrows furrowed.

Regina sighed. "Dr. Whale was able to bring him back from the dead," she told her.

"Then why aren't you together?"

Regina didn't let herself become agitated by how dense the girl was this time. Instead, she simply explained. Snow's face softened.

"I'm sorry, Regina. I know how much you loved him," she said quietly.

"That's why it was so hard for me to resist David," Regina told her. "I hadn't been loved in a long time. Even by my son. David came in and reminded me what it was like to love someone. He helped me get my son back. It was so easy to fall in love with him."

Snow's blood began to boil again. "You should have tried harder," she said through clenched teeth.

"I ended it once," she said. "I wanted to prove to Henry that I wasn't trying to exact my revenge on you anymore. But…"

Snow was shocked. "Are you telling me that _he _pursued _you_?"

Regina's face fell. She promised she wouldn't lie to the girl. Her silence was enough, though. "Regina, I think you need to leave," Snow said, trying to compose herself.

The older woman nodded and made her way to let herself out. Before she exited, she turned her head back to the girl. "I truly am sorry, dear."

"Just _go!_" The girl cried. Regina did, closing the door behind her before hearing the crashing of glass breaking as it made contact with bricks before falling to the floor in pieces.

* * *

David bolted off the couch at the sound of the front door closing. "How did it go?" He asked eagerly.

She dropped her keys into the dish by the door and made her way to the kitchen. "Not so well," she said. "I was starting to get through to her, but she's just too upset. I really do feel awful, David."

He took her face in his hands gently. "I know you do," he said. He wrapped his arms around her as she leaned her head into his muscular chest. "One day she'll find someone else, though, and she'll start to heal. Just like you did."

"Except my recovery required one dead husband, a powerful curse, twenty-eight years in Storybrooke, an affair with my arch enemy's husband, and one resurrected fiancé," she said, rattling off the list like a recipe.

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "But you found your way there," he said. She looked up at him and he ran his thumb over her cheek before leaning down and capturing her mouth in his. It was different than their other kisses. Though filled with their usual passion, this one reminded them of something else they shared: true love.

He placed his hands on her hips and pressed her against the cupboard, aching to feel her naked body against his. He took her bottom lip and lightly rolled it between his teeth, eliciting a moan as he began to unbutton her blouse.

Regina's fingers roamed to his shoulders, easily pushing the flannel down his arms to fall on the tile floor of her kitchen. Soon after, she allowed her blouse an blazer to fall as well, the latter catching on the knob of the cabinet behind her.

He moved his mouth and rolled her earlobe between his teeth before kissing down her neck. She reached for the buckle of his belt and began to unfasten it when they heard a thud.

Standing in the doorway to the kitchen was Snow White, a box fallen at her feet. Her mouth was wide open and her eyes never left the couple as they scrambled for their clothes. Regina was buttoning her shirt when her brown eyes fell on the girl's tear-filled ones. "Henry's upstairs," she said, tears falling down her face. "He needed some things to stay the night with Emma and me." She looked down at the box at her feet. "These are yours, _David_," she said, the name tasting bitter on her tongue. "I'll pack up the rest and Emma will bring them by." She ran out and the pair heard the door slam as they stood in awkward silence.

Regina ran her fingers through her hair as David moved to pick up the box. It looked as though she'd packed the necessities: toothbrush, shampoo, underwear, a couple pairs of jeans, and some shirts. Despite her pain, she still had his best interest at heart. "I feel awful," he said.

"I know, dear," Regina said, running her hands down his arms, trying to comfort the man she loved. "But like you said, she'll come around eventually. She may never like us being together, but she'll find someone new to love." She kissed his shoulder. "Someone will make her happy, and she'll learn to accept us someday," she told him.

"I hope so," he said. "I should probably call granny to get a room until I figure out a living situation," he said, putting the box on the table and pulling out his phone.

Her hand took the phone. "David," she said. "What if—instead of going through all the trouble to find a new place—" She took a deep breath. "What if you lived here?"

He looked at her, furrowing his eyebrows. "Really?" He asked, not moving. "That means people have to know about us."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers up and down it. "I think you not living with Snow is going to reveal that you two aren't together, and I don't think Emma is going to be capable of keeping the secret that we're together." She raised her eyebrows hopefully. "So what do you say?"

He covered her lips with his, causing a sharp intake of air by the queen. "I would love to live with you," he said, their mouths curving into smiles as they continued the kiss.

* * *

**Eeeeee! My babies! Is it bad that I have so many feelings about the stories I write? I don't even care though. Haha. Please let me know what you think. :)**


	22. Bittersweet

**A/N: Smutty, but sweet. **

* * *

Emma opened the door. "David," she said flatly. "Come in." He looked around the apartment. "She's not here," Emma told him.

"Oh," he said.

"Where are you staying?"

David didn't respond, contemplating whether or not to tell her. Finally he opted to tell the truth. "I'm moving in with Regina," he said slowly.

"You know what?" Emma said, holding a hand up. "I don't even want to deal with you right now. Just pack your crap and leave."

She moved to go up to her room, but David called after her. "Emma!" To his surprise, she actually stopped and turned to him. "I know you think it's weird, but I _am _your father." She looked at him blankly. "I was kind of hoping to get to know my daughter."

Emma frowned. "Maybe someday. But right now, you're not my father. You're my best friend's husband who cheated on her with her worst enemy. So no, you don't get to know me right now."

David nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry, Emma. For everything."

"I know you are," she said. David thought for a moment that she'd forgive him, but she continued. "But that doesn't change the choices you've made," she finished, walking up the stairs, leaving David to pack his things alone.

* * *

Regina smiled as David brought the last box into the bedroom. She had just finished making space for him in the closet. "That's the last of it," he said, putting it on the ground next to the bed.

He stood facing the window, and Regina could see that he was tense, so she moved up behind him and hugged him, lying her palms flat against his chest. He took her right hand in his and held it, gently squeezing. "What's wrong, dear?" She asked, standing on her toes to rest her chin on his shoulder.

He sighed. "When I used to think about what it would be like to live with you, I never thought it would be bittersweet."

She turned her head and rested it flat against his back. "You used to think about it?" She asked, a smile crossing her face at the thought.

"All the time," he said without missing a beat. "I just wish I hadn't hurt her so badly."

She moved around to his front and wrapped her arms around his neck. "David, this isn't your fault. You said yourself that your marriage didn't work back in our land. You were having trouble then, and it was something you couldn't fix. Rumple told you that love changes. And you and Snow will always love each other. There will always be something special between you two." She paused as a tear fell from his eye. "But now she can go find her new love. Someone who _will _love her forever." She kissed the salty tear away and hugged him, relieved when she felt his hands find the small of her back.

He kissed her hair. "You are such an amazing woman."

"Tell me something I don't know," she teased, earning a small laugh from the prince. She turned her head and kissed his lips. She'd intended it to be a quick kiss, but as she pulled away, he grabbed the back of her head and kissed her again passionately. To her surprise, her knees buckled at the contact. He easily caught her, pulling her to him by the small of her back as her hands grasped at his shoulders. "Wow," she breathed as they pulled apart. He was still holding her up. "So, we should probably get your stuff unpacked before Henry gets home."

"Actually I can think of a much better way to pass the time," he whispered. She was about to insist they unpack first; the neat freak in her was dying to de-clutter the room, but when his mouth made contact with her earlobe, she could only let out a low moan.

He trailed open-mouthed kisses down her neck, quickly unbuttoning her blouse as he made his way lower. When he reached her chest, he slid the material down her shoulders as his tongue moved along the curve of her breast. He reached around and unhooked her bra, allowing it to fall to the floor. He held her by the waist and lowered her to the bed, climbing on top of her and pressing his mouth to hers. He moved his to her left breast and flicked over the nipple with his thumb, causing her to shiver and lightly bite his lip.

She flipped over on top of him, pinning his arms to the bed and looking into his eyes. "You didn't think I could let you have all the control, did you?" She playfully asked him with a smirk. She pulled his shirt over his head, causing him to sit up a bit. He reached for the button on her trousers, but she quickly batted his hand away. She leaned over and whispered into his ear, "No touching."

Regina pushed his chest down a bit as she ground herself into his crotch. He pressed his pelvis upward at the contact, but she put a hand on his stomach and pushed him down as a warning. She lifted her index finger, wagging it slowly before dragging the nail of it down the center of his torso, leaving a light red mark on his skin. She kissed down the line, reaching for his belt on her way. She unfastened it easily and pulled his pants down, leaving him in only his underwear.

She was standing topless in front of him as he lay on the bed, propped up on his elbows, drinking in the sight of the gorgeous woman in front of him. Her olive skin glowed in the light of the setting sun from the window. She reached down with one hand, unfastening the button and zipper swiftly and allowing the trousers to fall to the floor around her ankles along with her underwear. She kicked the underwear off and stepped out of her heels, leaving them sitting with her discarded clothes. She was now completely naked as she moved to straddle him.

She grabbed one of his hands and moved it between her legs. David reached two of his fingers inside. "God, Regina, you are so wet," he groaned in her ear as he curled his fingers up, rubbing against her g-spot. She moaned at the contact and leaned down, kissing him roughly.

"Take me know."

He didn't need to be asked twice. He pulled his fingers out of her and flipped her over, removing his underwear in the process. He ran a tongue over her nipple quickly, causing her to buck her hips at him, and her desires were quickly helped when he slowly pushed himself into her. "Oh, David," she breathed. As he thrust in and out, she uttered a string of curse words, a sign that she was getting there.

He reached under her and pulled her up by the upper back, his blue eyes piercing into her brown ones. He continued thrusting into her as they maintained eye contact. His eyes were so filled with lust that the irises had almost disappeared. He was so overtaken by his passion and love for the woman in his arms.

He broke the eye contact and moved his mouth by her ear. "I love you, Regina." The sound of the words combined with the sensation of the air against her ear threw her over the edge. She climaxed with a scream, tightening around his cock and making him release himself inside her.

As they came down from the high, David planted a small, sweet kiss on Regina's lips. She hummed lightly at the contact. "I love you," she told him quietly as her fingers traced his jawline.

He never wanted to move from that position. The sun had almost completely set, so just a tiny bit of orange-pink light streamed through the window, casting a soft light on the former queen's face. "You're beautiful," he whispered, causing a shy grin to appear on her face.

She kissed him again. "We should probably get dressed," she said.

"You're probably right." But he remained there, his fingers combing through her hair slowly.

"Henry is going to be here soon."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "You're a good mom," he told her.

Tears formed in her eyes at the words. For months, she heard nothing but insults regarding her parenting. For someone to tell her she was a good mother to Henry filled her with gladness. She hugged him tightly. "Thank you."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review! I love hearing what you all think :)**


	23. Permission

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! I'm so glad you all like this story. I wasn't sure how it would be received when I first wrote it, so thanks for all your support. Not gonna lie: half this chapter is basically porn. Haha Enjoy! **

* * *

Emma dropped off Henry without coming inside, obviously because she didn't want to deal with Regina or David. Henry came in and hugged Regina, happy she was okay after all the magic she absorbed two days ago.

He went upstairs to put away his things and that's when Regina realized, "I forgot to ask Henry if it's okay for you to move in with us!" She whispered urgently.

"Emma and Snow didn't tell him?"

"No! I asked Emma not to when I spoke to her yesterday about Henry."

"Don't you think it will be okay with him?" David said, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck softly.

She placed her hands on his biceps, trying to get him to listen to what she was saying. "David," she said, making him look at her. "After being with Snow and Emma for two days, I don't know what he's thinking."

"Then go talk to him," he said, nudging her in the direction of the stairs.

She walked up to Henry's room, where she paused outside the door, saying a little prayer that things would go well. "Knock knock," she said, accompanying the sound of her knuckles rapping against his open door. "Can I come in?"

Henry furrowed his eyebrows. His mother never asked permission to come in his room. "What's going on?" He asked suspiciously.

"Henry," she said, sitting on the bed. "I wanted to run something by you." She patted the space next to her and he sat there, waiting for her to speak. She took a breath. "David obviously can't live with Snow anymore, seeing as they're no longer together. So…" She paused. "How would you feel about him living here with us?"

"I kind of thought he already _did_ live here," Henry said.

"Really?" Regina asked, nervous that Emma had actually told him.

"I mean he usually sleeps here," Henry said. "The only time he doesn't is when you guys get worried about everyone in town finding out about you. And now that Snow White and Emma know, there's really no secret to keep. The whole town already knows."

Regina swallowed. Apparently news _did _travel fast. "Henry," she said, taking his hands. "He does stay here a lot, but if you're not okay with him living here, he doesn't have to. He can get an apartment until you decide you're comfortable with him living here with us."

Henry thought about it. "Well, how would things change if he lived here?" He asked, lying on his side and propping himself up on his elbow.

"Well," Regina said, mimicking his position, "He would sleep here every night in my room. His clothes and things would all be here. He'd have a key to the house, and every morning when you wake up, he'll be here."

"So nothing would really change," the kid stated. "Except his stuff would be here."

"Pretty much, I guess," Regina said, astounded at how well her son seemed to be taking this after being with Emma and Snow for a couple days.

He paused and looked down at the bed, smoothing out a wrinkle in the sheets with the hand that wasn't propping him up. "Would it make you happy if he lived here with us?"

She nodded. "But it's most important that you're okay with it."

"If it's going to make you happy, I'm cool with it."

Regina smiled and wrapped her arms around him quickly, pulling him close to her as they lay on the bed. They laughed together as she rolled over with him in her arms. "I love you, my sweet boy."

"Love you too, mom."

* * *

After dinner, Regina, David, and Henry sat in the living room watching a movie. Henry sat in the comfy armchair, his knees tucked up to his chest, eyes fighting to stay open. David sat on the couch, his arms wrapped around Regina. She was focused intently on the movie, and he felt her chuckle to herself every time Harry Potter cast a spell. That wasn't the way magic worked in their land. She knew better than anyone.

He wasn't really watching the movie, though. His eyes stayed on the woman in his arms as her eyes began to flutter shut. It had been a long day, and he couldn't blame her for being tired. He felt her body relax into his as sleep overtook her. He stayed there for a while until the movie was over. Then he carefully moved himself from under her. "Where are you going?" She mumbled, only half awake.

He hushed her softly. "I'm going to put Henry to bed. I'll be back in a minute." He picked up the ten-year-old and taking him up to bed. "Night, Henry," he said, smoothing his hair and placing a small kiss on his forehead.

"I'm really glad you're living with us now," Henry said sleepily.

"Me too, kid." He smiled and quietly left the room, closing the door behind him.

He returned to the living room to find Regina in the same place he left her. She looked so peaceful lying there on the couch, all her walls down. He was the fortunate one who got to see her like that, and he wished more people could. He wanted to be able to walk around town holding her hand and not have to worry about the looks they'd get. He wanted to be able to kiss her without the whispers of the townspeople.

David sat down in front of the couch and turned off the television, resting one elbow on the couch as he gently stroked her hair. After a few moments, she opened her eyes, making eye contact with him. "Hello, dear," she said.

"Hey." He continued running his fingers through her brown locks. "You ready to go to bed?"

She responded with a small closed-mouthed smile before sitting up. He stood and offered his hand, helping her move to her feet.

As soon as she was standing, he scooped her up in his arms effortlessly. She let out a small squeal of surprise as her feet left the ground. He pulled her face to his and kissed her so softly it took her breath away. A shiver ran down her spine.

When they reached the bedroom, he put her back on her feet. She kept her arm wrapped around his neck as she stood on her toes to kiss him again. "I love you," she told him.

"I love you, too," he told her with a smile. She moved toward the dresser, where she began to disrobe. David removed his shirt and tossed it into the hamper, watching his girlfriend from behind as her pants fell to the ground, revealing her perfect backside covered by only a bit of black fabric. She then unbuttoned her blouse. He snuck up behind her as she reached the last one. "Allow me," he whispered huskily into her ear.

He curled his fingers around the opening of her blouse and pulled it off her shoulders, allowing his fingers to gently run down her arms as he removed the blue shirt. She moaned quietly at the contact. He threw the blouse toward the hamper and placed a soft kiss on the crook where her neck met her shoulder while he slid his hands around her waist, pressing them gently but firmly to her flat stomach. He hugged her tightly, subtly pressing himself into her ass before moving to the bathroom.

She stood there, confused for a moment. "David!" She walked into the bathroom to find him brushing his teeth. "What are you doing?"

He looked at her. "I thought it was obvious," he said, referring to the toothbrush in his hand. He was obviously teasing her, but she was having none of it. She was tired and was going to just go to sleep, but he'd gotten her all riled up again, and she wasn't letting him get out of it.

She moved toward him and placed her hands on his back, massaging his muscles. He started to relax, but then she raked her nails down his back just hard enough to create red lines in the skin. He cringed a bit at the contact before spitting in the sink and rinsing his mouth thoroughly with the water as she rubbed her hands up his back again.

When he finished rinsing his mouth, he turned and quickly pushed her against the wall. "Looks like someone's feeling a little more awake," he murmured. He kicked her legs apart with one of his, causing a gasp to escape her lips. He snaked his hand down her body, teasing her through her panties. She let out another moan, begging him to enter her. So he moved her underwear aside and pushed two fingers in, stroking her g-spot as he roughly drew circles on her clit with his thumb.

Her body began to shake uncontrollably as he brought her to an intense climax with his fingers. Her mouth hung open as she came down, his fingers still inside of her. When she finally caught her breath, she looked into his eyes, her pupils dilated with lust as he removed his fingers and put them in his mouth, tasting her juices. He then took her face in his hands and kissed her hard, leading her out to the bedroom again.

She unfastened her bra and let it drop to the floor. Regina was taking her dominance back, pushing him onto the bed and climbing on top of him. She brought her mouth to his neck and placed open-mouthed kissed there as she unfastened his belt and pants with one hand. She moved off of him and swiftly removed his pants and underwear, freeing his erection. She then bent over and licked just the tip, causing him to groan in pleasure. She wrapped her lips around him, sucking the head of his cock before abruptly sucking and taking his whole length in her mouth. "Oh, god, Regina," he moaned. The things she could do with her mouth drove him wild, but he wanted to be inside her pussy.

He took her hands and pulled her up to him, kissing her roughly on the mouth as he positioned himself at her entrance, teasing her with his dick. She sat up and took hold of his member. He moved his hand away and grabbed her hips as she lowered herself onto him. "Fuck," she breathed as he filled her. She moved up and down, and he watched as her breasts bounced and she reared her head back. He continued thrusting upward to meet her as she whimpered with pleasure. She leaned over, taking his bottom lip and biting it, the coppery taste of blood meeting her tongue.

To her surprise, he flipped over on top of her and continued pressing into her roughly. He took one breast in his hand, rolling and pinching a nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He could see her approaching her second climax of the night, and he began thrusting harder. She propped herself up on one elbow and reached down, rubbing her sensitive bud with her fingers. "Oh—" he pressed his mouth to hers, muffling the scream of his name as it escaped her lips. She clawed at his back with her hands, scratching the skin and creating a stinging sensation.

"Come with me, David," she begged. A few seconds later, he did just that, moaning her name. He spilled himself inside her as she arched her back, the orgasm overtaking her body.

They both breathed heavily as he looked down at her. Her eyes were filled with love for the man on top of her. She reached up and laced her hands together behind his neck, pulling him back down to her in a tender kiss.

"So, shall we fall asleep together in _our _bed?" She asked.

He laughed softly and gently kissed her again. "I've never wanted anything more."

* * *

**Please let me know what you think!**


	24. Alibi

**A/N: This is a very long chapter. But I didn't think there was a place to cut it in two. There's smut and sweet. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Good morning." David placed little kisses on the back of Regina's neck and her shoulders as she woke from her slumber.

"Good morning to you, too," she said, leaning into his kisses. "Sleep well?"

"I did," he said, pulling her closer to him and continuing to kiss her neck. "And you?" He moved a hand to her breast, gently squeezing as he lightly sucked her neck.

"I slept very well, thank you," she responded. She could feel his growing bulge pressing into her backside. "Seems like you've woken in quite the mood."

"Well," he started moving his hand down her body. "I woke up with a gorgeous, wonderful, completely irresistible woman next to me. How could I not take advantage of that fact?" His hand made contact with her entrance. She shuddered at the contact and rolled onto her back, giving him better access.

He kissed her as he slowly pushed his fingers inside of her. She let out a hum of approval against his lips as he moved his thumb over her sensitive bud.

Just then, they heard the doorknob start to turn. Regina started to move away, but David kept his fingers inside her, making her squirm.

"Henry!" She said as he opened the door.

"Emma just called," he said. "She says she needs to talk to you at the station. It sounded urgent."

David ran his fingers over her G-spot. She wanted him to stop, but at the same time, it felt so good.

"Okay, Henry," she said. "You go have some breakfast while I get dressed, okay?"

He nodded his head and made his way out, closing the door behind him.

"Okay, you son of a bitch," she said, using her Evil Queen tone. "You have exactly five minutes."

He chuckled, his mind going back to the time she'd given him a time limit at the station. "I've made you cum faster than that, _dear_," he said, a bit mockingly.

He quickly moved on top of her, wasting no time thrusting into her. She gasped as he started moving in and out of her, realizing she was already on the brink. He covered her mouth with one hand, muffling her cries as he thrust into her harder and harder. Her muscles tightened around his cock, her eyes squeezing shut as she felt the release. He thrust a few more times before spilling himself inside of her. They came down from their climaxes as they kissed passionately.

"Okay," she whispered. "As much as I'd rather lie here with you all day, I need to go see what Miss Swan wants." She kissed him one more time before climbing out of bed and throwing on an outfit. He followed only a few steps behind.

* * *

"So what the hell is going on?" Regina asked as she walked into the station with Emma and David.

"You're really going to pretend you don't know?" Snow was standing with Emma.

"Snow?" Regina was surprised to see the girl. There was an awkward glance between the younger woman and David. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting justice for Archie," Snow said angrily.

Regina's face fell. "What happened to Archie?" She looked at Emma.

"You killed him," said Snow.

"That's enough, Mary-Margaret," Emma said sternly.

Regina and David stood there, completely shocked. "Archie's dead?" Regina finally said. She was met with a sad look from Emma. The queen's knees buckled underneath her, but David caught her, holding her up in his arms. It took a minute to register, but Regina finally realized what Snow had said. "You think _I _killed him?" She asked, completely astounded.

"All the signs point to you."

The brunette regained her composure and stood, her icy façade returning. "Well that just proves it wasn't me, now doesn't it? If I'd done it, there would be no evidence. You'd _never _know," she said to Emma. The way she'd changed her demeanor shocked everyone—even David, who was looking at his girlfriend confusedly.

Emma remembered back to the many times she'd been convinced Regina had done something horrible. The shovel, her car brakes… every time Regina committed a crime, there was no way to trace it back to her. "She's right," Emma said to Snow. "She's always a step ahead."

Snow raised her eyebrows in offense. "You're seriously taking her side?"

"No," Emma said. "I'm taking Archie's side. He wouldn't want us to put the wrong person away. The conscience thing."

Snow looked down. She knew Emma was right. "But," Emma continued, turning to Regina "since the evidence does point to you, I need to know where you were last night."

"Home," she said, intertwining her fingers with David's.

"She was with me all night," David added.

Snow shifted uncomfortably. "What time did you go to bed?" Emma asked.

"We fell asleep around one," Regina said. David nodded in agreement.

"Well then how can you explain that Ruby saw you walking into Archie's office last night around 11:30?"

Regina looked at her confusedly. "I can't," she said. "But if you don't believe us, you can ask Henry."

"Regina, we have a witness placing you at the scene! Your file is missing from his records!"

"Snow, stop it!" David raised his voice.

"You know what?" Emma shouted, effectively shutting everyone up. "Regina, you and I need to talk in private. David, Mary-Margaret, you two are going to stay out here and deal with this," she said, waving her arms exasperatedly. She led Regina to the office, leaving David and Mary-Margaret standing uncomfortably together.

"So…" David said, looking at his feet.

"I can't believe you're taking her side."

"Really?" David asked incredulously. "Snow, I know you aren't happy with this situation, but you can't deny that Regina and I are in—"

"Stop!" Snow covered her ears with her hands. "After everything she's done to us? Knowing who she is and what she's done to our family, you still..." Her voice trailed off. Unable to say the words, she chose a different path. "You know what she's capable of. What makes you so sure that she didn't somehow trick you?"

"Because I trust her." Snow folded her arms. Clearly that reason wasn't good enough for her. "And what reason would she have? She has everything she wants. She has Henry. She has friends. She's found true love again." He watched as Snow's eyes filled with tears. "Why would she screw all that up?"

In the office, Regina sat across the desk from Emma. "How is it possible that Ruby saw you going into Archie's office, but you have a solid alibi?"

"Magic," Regina said. "Shapeshifting. Gifted sorcerers can turn themselves into other people if they have something that belongs to that person."

"Seriously?" Emma was looking for a better explanation.

The older woman let out an exasperated sigh. "Allow me to demonstrate," she said, picking up Emma's cell phone.

A cloud of purple smoke appeared, and when it dissipated, Emma was staring at herself, red leather jacket and all. "Satisfied?" Regina said in Emma's voice.

"Uh, yeah," Emma said uncomfortably. The purple cloud reappeared, and the mayor was standing in front of her once more.

"So, if someone was able to obtain any of my possessions, he could turn into me."

"But...who?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Rumplestiltskin."

* * *

"He has a solid alibi," Emma said when Regina opened the door. "He was with Belle. Seems like everyone in town was getting laid last night except me."

"Miss Swan, I'm being framed for murder and you're making jokes about my sex life? Am I _supposed_ to be amused?"

"Sorry," Emma said. "Who else in town can use magic?"

Regina shook her head. "I can't think of anyone. Certainly no one powerful enough to shapeshift."

"Well then your theory is out."

"It's the only possible explanation," Regina said. Suddenly, her olive skin went pale. She leaned against the door frame. "Oh, god," she said, covering her mouth with her hand. "What if Cora somehow got through?"

"That's impossible."

"My mother is an incredibly powerful sorceress," Regina said. "It is very possible she was able to create another portal."

"So now what?" Emma asked uncomfortably.

"We have to do whatever we can to keep the town safe."

* * *

The next day was Archie's funeral. Regina stood next to David as everyone listened to Snow's eulogy. Henry stood between Emma and David, and he had Pongo on a leash.

When if was over, everyone moved to leave for the wake. They were all going to Granny's to eat and talk and celebrate their beloved friend's life.

"You coming?" David asked, wrapping his arms around her waist after everyone had gone.

"Give me a minute?"

He squeezed her a little tighter and kissed the side of her head. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she said, turning to him and offering a small smile.

David followed the group headed to Granny's, leaving Regina with Archie.

"Hey," she said. "I know that I wasn't always kind to you. In fact, I was probably the worst person you knew." The tears were stinging her eyes. "But you never gave up on me. Even when everyone else in this town thought I was a lost cause, you stayed by my side. You helped me when no one else wanted to. No matter how far I strayed from the right path, you always believed I could change. That I could be good. And—" The tears were falling freely now, making it difficult to speak, but she choked out the last bit. "Dammit, Cricket, I'm going to miss you."

She brought her hand to her mouth, kissing it and placing it on the coffin as she cried.

A few moments later, David came back. "That was beautiful," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist again.

Normally she'd make a snarky comment about the rudeness of eavesdropping, but she stayed quiet as he gently rocked her back and forth. "David," she finally said, turning in his arms. "I think Cora might be here."

"Your mother?"

"Emma and I think that she's the one framing me for murdering Archie. It's the only plausible explanation."

"Well what does that mean, then?"

She exhaled. "You have to move out temporarily."

"But I only just moved in," he said teasingly.

"David," she stopped him. "This is very serious. If my mother is here, I can't be putting you in danger."

"If your mother is here, I'm not letting you face her alone," David insisted.

"I told you what my mother did to the last man I loved," Regina said quietly. "She would do it to you just as quickly. And I won't lose you." She was crying again.

He kissed her softly, trying to calm her as she shook in his arms. "Okay, Regina," he said. "But I'm not going to be happy about it."

"Nor will I, dear. And I promise that when this is over, I will make it completely worth your while." She winked.

"Just knowing that an incredible woman such as yourself loves me makes it all completely worth it," he said.

She smiled and kissed him again. Only this time, she was afraid it would be the last. "I love you so much," she said.

He kissed her one more time, pulling her body close to his. "I love you more."

* * *

**Reviews please! I would love to know how you all liked this chapter!**


	25. Reunited

**A/N: This chapter is a bit short, but I'll post another one really soon, I promise!**

* * *

Regina didn't go to Granny's after the funeral. She didn't want to risk Cora finding her there and doing something horrible. David promised to talk to him for her and let him know that she loved him very much.

Tears stung her eyes as she made her way home. She had just found happiness again. She had David, and Henry was coming around to loving her as his mother again. And suddenly there was the threat of everything being taken away from her again by the person who was supposed to love her most.

She took a breath and headed up the walkway to the front door, hoping with everything she had that Cora was not there, that she had time to rid the house of David's things. She just wanted to protect her family.

She collected herself, wiping the tears away before turning the key in the door and stepping into the house.

"Hello, mother."

* * *

David entered the diner to find the group lively. Geppetto had started telling stories about his friend from both the Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke. Everyone was gathered around, listening to the man talk about his best friend, including Henry.

"Hey, kid," David said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, David," Henry said. They'd decided it would be a little weird for the boy to call him grandpa, given the situation. "Where's mom?"

"I was hoping I could talk to you about that." The pair moved outside and sat on the stoop. David took a deep breath. "Henry, your mom is really worried that her mother is in Storybrooke."

"My other grandma is here?"

"We don't know. But the only logical explanation for why it looks like your mom did this to Archie is that someone shapeshifted to become her. Cora is the only person we can think of that could have done it." He placed his hand on Henry's knee. "You're going to have to stay with Emma and Snow for a while."

"Why?"

David was confused. "I thought you'd be happy to spend more time with them."

"I mean, I am, but my room is there. All my stuff is there. And I really like living with you and mom. It's almost like we're a normal family."

David chuckled. Nothing about their situation seemed normal to him. "Well, Henry, I won't be living there either."

"You're breaking up?!" Henry's eyes had teared up at the thought.

"No, no, no!" David pulled the boy into a hug. "I love your mother very much, and I will always love her. She just wants to protect us."

Henry pulled out of the hug. "She's afraid her mom will rip out your heart like her other true love, isn't she?" David nodded, the thought making him sick. "But what if she hurts her? What if she rips out mom's heart and I never see her again?" Henry was completely frantic now. He'd just lost a father figure in his life, and now he felt he was about to lose his mom.

David took a deep breath. "Henry, you know how your mom loves you so much that sometimes she does really horrible things because she thinks they'll make your life better?"

"You mean like when she tried to make Emma leave town?"

"Yeah, like that. Well, I think that's how Cora works, too. She loves your mom and thinks that she knows what's best for her, but she's extremely misguided in her ways."

"So, is that why my mom is the way she is?"

"I think your mother is raising you the best way she knows how, considering her own upbringing. And I think she's done an awesome job of it. You turned out to be a pretty great kid."

Henry formed a weak smile. "I just hope she's okay."

David hugged the boy again. "She will be, Henry." But the truth was that he was trying to ease his own mind as much as he was Henry's.

* * *

"Regina," Cora smiled at her daughter. "Just look at you."

Regina closed the door behind her. "So, you've been here for a day and you've already framed me for murder _and _invaded my home? You're quite efficient." She dropped her keys in the bowl by the door and moved to the kitchen, where she poured herself a glass of chardonnay. "What object did you use?"

"A hairbrush," Cora stated simply. "So," she said, moving to the opposite side of the counter. "I've looked over your house. I see signs of your son, Henry, of course. Do I get to meet my grandson?" Regina stared at her mother icily. "I also see signs that a man lives here with you."

"Efficient _and_ observant."

"You've created quite the family for yourself, haven't you? Tell me, who is the new man who has… _taken_ my daughter's heart?"

"Oh, clever play on words, mother." Regina snarled, completely unamused by Cora. "Do you really think I'm going to tell you the name of the man I'm living with so you can go rip his heart out like you did Daniel's?"

"Oh, please don't tell me you're still hung up on that stable boy—"

"I loved him!" Regina suddenly cried violently. "He was my true love, and you ripped his heart out in front of me!"

"And you exacted your revenge on me when you sent me through that portal. And you seem to have found someone to replace your stable boy." She smirked in a way Regina realized resembled her own sarcastic smile. "We're even."

"Not even close." Regina moved to leave the kitchen.

"Regina, wait!" Cora stopped Regina, suddenly looking remorseful. "This is not how I wanted this to happen," she said.

"It's exactly how you wanted it to happen, mother. You never do anything that you haven't carefully calculated first."

"No, Regina. Not this time." She moved toward her daughter. "I wanted to apologize. I never should have made you marry the king."

Regina cringed at the mention of her ex-husband, her eyes threatening to tear. "You're right about that."

"I can never take that back. But I want to prove to you that I am capable of being a better mother. I want to redeem myself."

The queen remembered back to the day she had said those exact words to Henry. But this was different. It had to be. Regina wasn't her mother.

"I want to be a part of your life," Cora said. "And if this man is important to you, he is important to me, too."

"Mother, I'm giving you another chance, but we're starting with something smaller than that." Regina's phone started ringing in her pocket. _David_. "I'll be just a minute." She went outside and answered the call. "I told you not to contact me. My mother is here."

"Archie's alive."

Regina's eyes widened. "What? Well then who did she kill?"

"I have no idea, but Archie just showed up at Emma and Snow's apartment. We're trying to figure out what is going on."

"Okay, I'll keep Cora busy. I'll call you tomorrow morning."

"Regina?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I love you."

She smiled involuntarily. He could still make her blush like a teenager when he wanted to. She turned to make sure her mother wasn't eavesdropping. "I love you, too," she whispered before ending the call.


	26. Meeting

"Hook." Regina was surprised to see the pirate at her front door. "You're supposed to be on your ship."

"Regina," he said, stepping across the threshold into her home. "Fancy place you've got here. A bit…_brighter_ than your old place. Where's the bedchamber?"

Regina rolled her eyes. She and the pirate had spent several nights together in her castle after he had supposedly killed her mother. "What are you doing here?" She asked dryly as she closed the door behind him.

"Well, your mother brought me along for the ride." He ran his hook down her bare arm. "And how could I resist another tryst with the queen while her mother is off wreaking havoc?" She slapped his hook away. "So it's _that _kind of night, eh? You always did like it rough," he teased, his mouth dangerously close to hers.

She refused to give in to him. She'd always had a weakness for the pirate. He smelled of rum and the sea, and that accent of his had always driven her insane. "No, it is not that kind of night," she told him.

"So you want it gentle?" He grazed his fingers against her other arm. "I was never one for that sort of thing, but I'm willing to make an exception for the queen." He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. She had to admit he was smooth.

"I have no interest in sleeping with you." She moved to the kitchen and the captain followed.

"And why is that, love?"

She rolled her eyes. "I don't see how that is any of your business."

"I'd just like to know if I've lost my charm? That Emma Swan wasn't one for my advances either," he said.

"Yes, that's a way to get a woman in bed: tell her she's second choice," she said bitterly.

"Oh, come now, love. I didn't mean it that way." He leaned on the counter a foot away. "You weren't around for some fun, so I had to go for the next best thing."

"Good save," she said flatly. "But really, why are you here?"

He smiled that Captain Hook smile that had always made her weak in the knees. "I've already told you, love," he said, moving closer to her. She could feel his breath on her lips. "I came for you."

He pulled her into him and kissed her roughly, in the same way he used to kiss her back home. Her mind told her to stop, but her body betrayed her as she felt the aching between her legs.

She quickly found her resolve and pushed him away. "Dammit, Hook."

"Good to know I haven't lost my touch," he said, noting the mayor's flushed face. "So tell me the truth. Why is it that you're rejecting me?"

Regina exhaled. "I'm in a relationship with someone," she said.

"Sounds serious," he said, a hint of teasing in his voice.

"We live together," she said.

He looked around. "So where is the lucky man who gets to ravish your incredible body every night?" He unashamedly allowed his eyes to roam to the open neckline of her blouse, her cleavage just barely peeking out.

She put two fingers under his chin, lifting his face so he met her eyes. "That's my business," she snarled.

He snickered. He found the Evil Queen terribly exciting, especially when she was angry. She was always more exciting in bed when she was ready to rip someone's heart out. "So why is it that he isn't here?"

"When we found out Cora was in town, we decided it would be best not to let her know who I'm with."

"Ah, yes. The—" he patted his chest over his heart "thing."

"Yes, that," she said.

"She and I have been in town for almost two weeks now," he said. "And I, of all people know just how much…_attention _you need." He smirked at his own words. "So how is it that you've gone that long without your lover?"

* * *

_David waited in the alley where he was to meet Regina. The cloud of purple smoke dissipated in front of David's eyes as the woman he loved appeared in front of him. He immediately took her in his arms and kissed her. "I miss you so much," he said._

_"God, I miss you too. My bed just isn't the same without you there," Regina said._

_It was three in the morning. Cora had been there for a week. They had only been able to see each other a few times, and it was always at this hour. Regina was only able to get away for a little while each time. If Cora woke up for some reason, they would be completely screwed._

_He kissed her again. "How long do you have?" _

_"Only a little while. I do have to sleep or else she'll become suspicious of why I'm always so tired," she said._

_"When this is all over," he kissed her "we are spending" a kiss on the neck "an entire day" kiss on the jaw "in bed together." He kissed her lips again._

_She allowed his tongue to enter her mouth, gently pressing against her tongue. She could already feel the arousal pooling beneath her abdomen as David deepened the kiss. She let out a small whimper as he gently moved her her against the side of his truck. Regina moved her hips into him as they kissed, desperately needing some release. "David, I need you," she moaned as he moved his mouth to her neck. _

_David didn't need to be told twice. He pulled her skirt up so it was bunched around her waist as she easily unfastened his pants. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him roughly, so happy to have him back in her arms. Her leg lifted and wrapped around his waist._

_He moved his hand to his dick, pulling it out from his boxers. Then he moved her panties aside and pushed himself into her, causing her to cry out quietly. He pressed her harder against the truck while grabbing her other leg to wrap around him. _

_Regina pulled him closer with her legs, causing him to thrust harder and deeper into her body. He could feel her starting to shake as her orgasm began to build inside her. She squeezed her eyes shut and opened her mouth to cry out, but David pressed a hard kiss to her lips, effectively silencing the queen. He continued thrusting into her as he approached his own orgasm._

_The queen's breathing got heavier. "Oh, fuck," David growled. He slammed into her four more times until they both climaxed. He leaned on her, holding her between him and the car as he continued kissing her passionately._

_Their breathing finally slowed. "That was a wonderful reunion," he said with a smile._

_She laughed. "Indeed, it was," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him again. _

_"Do you really have to go?" David whispered._

_A sad look crossed the queen's face. "Unfortunately yes," she said with a nod._

_He pulled out of her and set her down. They returned their clothes to a proper position before he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close again. "How long will it be until I can see you again?" _

_"I don't know, dear," she said, tears stinging her eyes. "Cora has spoken about possibly leaving town…"_

_"Why?"_

_"She wants to take Henry and me back to the Enchanted Forest," Regina said. _

_"But… Then we'll—"_

_"I know," she whispered. "I'm not going to let it happen." She kissed him and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I won't lose you again."_

_"We'll never lose each other," he said. "True love conquers all. As long as we're alive, I will fight for you. I will fight for us," he promised, kissing her hair._

_She was crying harder now. "I love you," she said hoarsely._

_"I love you, too," he said._

_She reluctantly pulled away from him, wiping the tears away, and a cloud of purple smoke began to appear around her ankles, making its way up her body until it engulfed her. And David was left standing in the alley alone, the image of her tear-stained face burned into his memory._

* * *

"The giant is gone," said Cora as she walked into the kitchen. She was wearing one of Regina's pencil skirts and a blazer with a red button down. It was extremely different than her usual gowns, but she looked great. "Hook?" She noticed the pirate very close to her daughter. "Well, Regina, I'm glad to see you've moved on from whatever peasant you've taken an interest in, but I certainly hoped you would have better taste than _this_."

Regina looked at him. "You lost a giant?"

"Well, a shrunken giant," he countered with a smile.

She rolled her eyes again. "I must have been a fucking idiot to hire you all those years ago," she said, moving from the room to her office.

"Don't worry," Cora said as she and the captain followed her into the study. "I found him, and apparently he has some sort of vendetta against our charming prince," she said as she picked up a picture of Regina and Henry that was sitting on the desk, looking at it sentimentally.

She didn't see Regina's body tense up at the mention of David, but it did not go unnoticed by Hook. He opened his mouth to make some sort of crack at the younger queen, but she raised her hand, purple magic emanating threateningly from her fingertips. He closed his mouth, but that didn't prevent him from smirking and shaking his head at her.

All of this went unnoticed by Cora as she studied the picture, memorizing her grandson's features and noticing briefly how happy her daughter looked in the photo. "Anyway," she said, putting it down and turning back to the pair "I gave him a little something to make his vengeance that much easier. I think he's going to have a _big_ impact on this town." She chuckled evilly.

Regina tried to prevent to worry from reaching her eyes, instead digging her nails into her palms. There was a giant running around town.

"I'm exhausted," Cora said. "I am going up to take a nap," she said, moving from the room.

As soon as she heard her mother's heels hit the top floor, Regina moved to walk out of her study, intending to let the pirate out. But he blocked her exit.

"So, you've downgraded from a King to a Prince?"

"Actually I upgraded from a pirate," she retorted.

He grasped at his heart melodramatically. "My queen, you cut me to the core," he teased.

"Hook, get the hell out of my way."

"And what do I get for not telling your mother about your little boyfriend?" He invaded her personal space once more.

An evil grin crossed her face. "You get to keep your heart," she warned.

"And here I thought you had completely changed," he said.

She pushed him aside. "When it comes to protecting my family, you have no idea what I am capable of."


	27. Kiss

Regina ran down the street, Hook in tow. He'd insisted that he tag along, and Regina knew leaving him alone with Cora with the information he had was not a good idea. And risking her mother seeing the car gone would tip her off to the fact that Regina was really fighting with too good guys. So she had to take Hook with her in the cloud of smoke as they flew into town.

The giant was chasing David down the road. Fortunately for the man, the giant was getting caught in telephone wires, so he was able to remain ahead for a while.

Unfortunately for them, Snow White was slowing him down. Grumpy was keeping up with him, but David was having to drag Snow by the hand to keep her at his speed.

"Hey, you!" Regina called. The giant looked around confusedly before seeing the witch and pirate on the ground. "What's going on?"

"He killed my family, so now I'm going to kill him!" The giant said.

"Stay here, Hook," she warned. The purple cloud of smoke appeared around her and suddenly she was standing on the giant's shoulder. "I'm just going to let you know that I'm fairly certain you have the wrong man," she said.

"No, I would know him anywh—"

"He's a twin, dear. And his brother is dead."

"And why should I believe you?" He asked.

"Well, because if you don't, I can easily cast a spell to turn you into a bug," she threatened.

He furrowed his large eyebrows, and Regina could see tears forming in his eyes. "I just want my family back," he said.

Regina looked at him sympathetically. She knew what it was like to want her family with her—to be willing to do anything to get them back. "Killing him won't bring them back," she said. She was surprised at the words coming out of her mouth. She was the vengeful queen. She'd spent forty years trying to get her revenge on Snow White for Daniel, and suddenly she realized that no matter how much pain she caused to the girl and no matter how many people she killed, her Daniel would never come back.

"I know what it's like to want revenge on someone for your losses. Snow White caused someone I loved deeply to be murdered. And I spent the rest of my life trying to find some way to avenge his death. But I know now that no matter how much pain and suffering I cause, my love is never going to come back," she said. "And I know that he would want more than anything for me to find a way to love again. He wouldn't want me running after people, trying to get revenge." She looked at the giant's sad eyes. "Revenge won't bring back your family. But you can find a new family like I did."

The giant was beginning to shrink. Whatever Cora had given him was wearing off. She waved her hand, and she was back on the ground, and the now shrunken giant was standing next to her. "I promise you that everything is going to get better," she said with a smile.

"Well, I see that things are a bit cheerier now," the pirate said, walking up to the pair. "Now we should probably be getting back to your house before Cora wakes up and discovers that you've run off to save your lover."

Regina turned, looking down the street in hopes of seeing David, but he wasn't there. She looked at her watch. They'd already been gone for half an hour. She couldn't risk any longer or else her mother would realize she was foiling her plans. She grabbed Hook's hand in order to transport just as David, Grumpy, and Snow came around the corner.

"Regina?" He called, noticing the contact between his girlfriend and Hook. "What's going on?"

"David!" She released the pirate and ran toward David, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Snow awkwardly stood next to them. Leroy rolled his eyes in disbelief, and the captain snickered at the ridiculousness of it all.

David glanced over Regina's shoulder at Hook. "Who's he?" He asked.

"Nobody important," she murmured, examining him, trying to take in every bit of him before she had to leave again. She took his face in her hands. "I have to go now. Cora will be waking up from her nap soon." She kissed him and pulled away, moving to Hook. David watched at she linked hands with the pirate. As the purple cloud formed around them, Killian pulled the woman closer and kissed her hard on the mouth.

David tried to tackle him, but the cloud disappeared as he landed face down on the pavement.

* * *

Regina slapped the pirate, and he recoiled at the stinging pain. She hit harder than anyone he'd ever encountered, and he'd dealt with some strong men. "What the _hell _was that?" She spat, tears stinging her eyes.

"Regina," he whispered. "I need you." He pressed her against her desk and kissed her neck. She struggled against him, trying to deny the pleasure she was feeling as his tongue traced the contour of her neck. She finally mustered up the strength and flew him against the wall with her magic.

"You will _not _touch me again," she threatened. He remained pinned against the wall by her magic as she moved her hand to his chest. He could feel the familiar tingle of magic as her fingers moved a few centimeters into his chest. He squirmed, his eyes closing tightly. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," he appeased. Her fingers moved from his chest and her magic dropped him to the floor.

* * *

David was enraged. Snow explained to him who the pirate was, but now he wanted to know why he was kissing Regina. He marched toward the house, the one he was supposed to share with her.

"Charming!" His tunnel vision prevented him from hearing Snow's voice. "Charming, stop!" The girl grabbed his shoulder, but he easily moved from her grip. Finally she jumped in front of him, pushing him back. "Where are you going?" She asked, knowing his answer.

"I'm going to give that son of a bitch who just kissed my true love a piece of my fist," he growled.

He could feel her hesitate for a moment at the mention of true love, but she continued. "You know that isn't a good idea. Cora is there and God knows what she'll do to you if she finds out about you and Regina!"

He was breathing heavily now. "I can't just stand by and let him do this," he said.

She looked at him, pleading with him. "David, why are you so determined?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, if you truly believe she loves you, why don't you trust her in this situation?"

"I trust her," he insisted. "I _don't _trust that pirate."

"Well, if she loves you, won't she reject him?" She asked.

David's eyes were tearing now. Out of habit at the sight, Snow leaned up and kissed him softly. He pulled away after a second. "Snow—"

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. I shouldn't have done that. You're—you're not my husband anymore." She shifted her weight uncomfortably. "But I still care about you. I just hate to see you hurting." She was still very close to him, her hands holding his arms. He looked down at her and was reminded of the time when he did love her. He gave her a small smile and moved away.

"Snow," he started. His voice was kind, and Snow felt like he was her Charming again for a moment. "I am so sorry that this happened," he continued. "I never should have started something with her when I was still married to you. That was wrong." He took her hands in his and continued earnestly. "I do love you, Snow. I will always love you." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the forehead. "Thanks for talking me out of going in there," he said. "I didn't need to go marching into that house with Cora on the loose."

She laughed a bit against his chest. She couldn't understand why she wasn't his true love anymore. It was so right being there with him, his arms around her, his warmth enveloping her. They fit like two puzzle pieces. She wanted to stay there forever in his arms, but he finally pulled away. "I'm going to go for a walk," he said.

"Need some company," she asked hopefully.

"No," David responded. "I need some time to myself. Thanks though."

Snow watched as he turned to leave. When he finally rounded the corner, she let the tears fall.

* * *

David stealthily made his way into the garden, staying close to the wall so as not to be seen. It was very dark out, so that helped keep him concealed. He arrived underneath the bedroom window and began climbing the ivy growing on the wall. His hands grasped the windowsill and he pulled himself up just enough to see into the room. Regina was curled up on her side, facing away from the window. He started knocking gently on the window. _Thank god she's a light sleeper, _he thought to himself.

She jerked her head toward him and shock appeared in her eyes. She kicked the sheets off and ran to the window. "David, are you fucking insane?" She whispered angrily.

"I needed to see you," he whispered as he hoisted himself into the room.

"Cora is in the guest room." She was absolutely livid. "You can't be here right n—" He crushed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. She hesitated because of her anger, but after a couple seconds, she responded, moving her mouth with his.

He softened the kiss and slowly pulled away, his face remaining very close to hers. "I just hated that I wasn't the last person you kissed," he said.

"_That's _what this is about?" Regina responded with a smile. "Are you jealous of a pirate?"

"No! I just—I wanted—" He laughed at his own lack of words. "Okay, I was a little jealous," he admitted. "But can you blame me?" She laughed quietly. "Regina, I have to tell you something."

She furrowed her brow. "Okay?"

"Well, I was coming over here to punch Hook in the face."

"To defend my honor? Charming," she teased.

"I didn't get that name for nothing." He paused. "I was really upset because I thought maybe…"

"You thought I was getting involved with Hook?"

"Well, he kissed you. I didn't have the chance to see how you reacted."

"David." She stroked the back of his neck with her fingertips soothingly. "I love you. Hook is so very far in my past."

"So you did have a relationship with him?"

"Purely sexual," she said. "He never had my heart, though," she said, her fingertips tracing over the left side of his chest as she studied it. Years ago if she had touched him anywhere near his heart, he would have recoiled. He would have feared for his life. But now she was completely unthreatening. She looked back up at him with a smile. "So you were on the way over here, so why didn't you come barging in like a madman?"

He paused. "Well, Snow stopped me."

The smile on her face started to fade. "I'm not going to like where this story is headed, am I?"

He shook his head. "I was really upset, and she saw I was starting to break down…and she kissed me."

Regina's jaw clenched as she tried to prevent herself from going over and strangling Snow right there. "Did you kiss her back?"

"Only for a second," he answered honestly. He saw the tears starting to form in her eyes as her hands started to slide down his arms so she could let go. He pulled her a bit closer. "It was just out of habit."

"But that's just it!" She countered. "What if it's always habit for you? What if someday she kisses you again and you don't pull away?"

"Regina, that's not going to happen."

"How do you know? How do you know that one day you aren't going to go back to her?"

"Because I love _you_! You're beautiful and smart and wonderful and you have so much love in your heart and I just want to be with you all the time. I hate the thought of anyone else kissing you because I want to be the only man who gets to kiss you for the rest of our lives! I want to live here with you and Henry. I want to fall asleep with you every night and wake up next to you every morning. So Regina Mills, will you marry me?"

* * *

Please let me know what you think! I know this chapter was a bit of a rollercoaster, but it just kind of came to me like this. :)


	28. Inquisition

**Smuttttttt. Followed by some fear and then sweetness.**

* * *

_Will you marry me?_

Regina stared at him for a moment, mouth open in shock. "David—"

"I want to be with you," he said, moving to her and taking her hands. "I know how much you've been hurt. I know how many times you've hurt others. And I know that your entire life, you were told that love is weakness. But I don't believe that, and deep down I don't think you do either." He squeezed her hands gently. "Regina, if you say yes, I promise that I will spend the rest of our lives showing you just how strong love really is. I will spend every single day of the rest of our lives loving you."

She stared at him. Big brown eyes sparkling with tears as she looked at him, unable to speak. He looked back at her, waiting for her answer. "Yes," she finally whispered.

A massive grin covered his face. "Yes?"

Her smile grew bigger. "Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" She whispered excitedly.

They both laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her in the air, kissing her happily when her feet touched the ground again. Her eyes were full of joyful tears, and he could taste them as they fell and landed upon the corners of her mouth. He pulled back a bit and gazed upon her face, lightly brushing the water away from her cheeks. "I love you so much, David," she said quietly.

"I love you, too." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush to him as he kissed her softly but passionately. She flicked her wrist, and David heard the lock in the doorknob click. He chuckled quietly. "So you've got a plan, now do you?"

She smiled against his lips as she continued kissing him and leading him toward the bed. When his the back of his knees hit the bed, Regina guided him to a seated position. She pushed his jacket and flannel off his body, tossing them to the side before pulling his gray t-shirt off over his head. She pressed her hands flat to his chest and pushed him onto his back, crawling on top of him.

Regina moved her attention to his neck, placing open-mouthed kisses down it as she grinded herself into him. She could feel his hardness growing beneath her. Her short blue nightgown had ridden up to her hips, and when she sat up and continued moving her center against him, he took the opportunity to remove the garment, leaving her in just a pair of white panties.

She moved her hands to his pants, unfastening his belt, button, and zipper easily. As soon as she finished, David flipped her over so she was on her back. He stood to take off his pants and she sat up, looking into his eyes and hooking her fingers in the waistband of his boxers. He leaned down and kissed her firmly on the mouth as her hands removed the last of his clothing.

David wrapped one arm around her back, and using his other arm to support his weight, he shifted them back so her head was resting on a pillow. He kissed down her neck until he reached her breasts. He took one hard nipple in his mouth, sucking and flicking his tongue over it. He then moved to the other breast and gently tugged her nipple with his teeth, causing a sharp intake of breath by the queen. "God, David," she whispered as his fingertips dragged her underwear down her legs until he flung them to the side.

He positioned himself over her, leaning down and kissing her softly but firmly. "I love you, Regina," he said quietly

She smiled. "I love you, David."

He pressed himself into her slowly, causing Regina's back to arch off the bed as she let out a small moan. He placed a hand on the small of her back and pulled her upright so he was kissing her as he thrust into her. David kissed her fervently as she began to approach a climax. The vibrations of her voice against his lips were so incredibly arousing. He thrust harder and faster while still muffling the sound of her cries with his kiss. Regina's body tensed as she reached her orgasm. As he spilled himself inside her, her body relaxed and she pushed him over so she was on top of him.

Her body fit perfectly with his as she continued to kiss him. He ran his fingertips down her spine, causing her to shiver a bit and smile into him. "So…" she said, resting her chin on his chest. "We're getting married."

They both smiled widely. "Yes," he said. "Yes we are."

She kissed him again, but it was cut short when she heard light footsteps in the hall. Her eyes widened. "Under the bed," she whispered urgently. With a wave of her hand, his clothes were on him. She jumped under the sheets, making sure the bed looked like only she'd been there. He rolled under the bed just as Cora walked in.

"Regina?" She whispered as she sat on the bed..

"Yes, mother?" She asked, pretending to be groggy.

"I thought I heard noises, so I came to check if you were okay."

"I'm fine, mother," she said with a small smile. "I just can't sleep."

"Why was the door locked? Cora asked, a puzzled look on her face.

"Well, Hook is here. I wouldn't put it past him to try something," she said.

Cora didn't seem to believe it. "Your window is open," she observed.

"I like to sleep with the window open sometimes. It keeps the room cool."

"No," Cora said. "You had your friend here."

"Oh, mother, don't be ridiculous," she said. "I've already told you that's over."

"And I don't believe you."

"Yes, because I'm the untrustworthy one in this relationship," Regina retorted.

The look on her mother's face contorted into one of sadness. "Okay, Regina. I have been dishonest in the past. But I was only trying to protect you."

"By taking away everything I love?"

"By giving you everything you needed," Cora spat. "You were going to have money, power, influence, and you wanted to give it all up for a _stable boy_!"

"I didn't want any of that. All I wanted was freedom. And love. I just wanted to spend the rest of my life with Daniel, and you couldn't stand that I didn't grow up to be what you wanted me to be. And I so desperately wanted your approval. You're my mother! Why can't you just be happy for me?" She cried, tears streaming down her face.

"You were a child, Regina. You didn't know what you wanted."

"Well, mother, it's been forty years since then and that's still what I want. To spend the rest of my life with a man I love."

Cora's face contorted in confusion, but before she could say anything, she was interrupted. "Is everything alright in here?" Hook asked, knocking on the door.

Under the bed, David's face heated with anger. He wanted to roll out from his hiding spot and deck the guy, but he controlled his anger, remaining under the bed with his fists clenched.

"Yes, Hook, everything's fine," Regina said. She was annoyed at his presence, especially when she knew her fiancé wanted to kill the man.

"I heard yelling, and now I see tears." He motioned to Regina's face. "Everything is certainly not okay," he said. The women stood in silence. "Cora, would you mind leaving us?"

"I will not take orders from a pirate," she spat.

"Well then do it for me," Regina said lowly. "I'd like to talk to him alone."

Cora looked into her daughter's pleading eyes. "Okay, dear," she said with a nod. "I'll see you in the morning."

As soon as the door was closed, Hook turned back to Regina. "So where is he?"

"Who?" Regina asked innocently.

"Your gentleman caller," he teased. She was about to refute, but he stopped her. "Your room smells of sex, love."

She glared at him before waving her hand. The bed lifted and David crawled out. His face was red with anger. "Get out," he growled.

"Well how-do-you-do to you, too," the captain said sardonically. "Really, darling, I don't know what you see in him."

David lunged forward, but Regina stood between him and the pirate. "You should go, dear," she said, looking into his angry blue eyes.

"Regina, I am not leaving you alone with him."

"I can take the pirate," she said with a smile. "I loveyou," she said, emphasizing the final word just enough.

"I love you, too." He gave her a kiss, lingering for a moment. She waved her arm and he was gone in a puff of purple smoke.

"Finally alone," he teased instantaneously.

She whipped her head around to face him. "What did I say about hitting on me?"

"Glad to see the Evil Queen is back," Hook responded with a smirk. "I do so enjoy her."

He reached up to brush her hair out of her face, but she slapped his hand away. She sized him up with curiosity. "Tell me honestly: why do you continue to pursue me even though I keep denying your advances?"

"I'm a man with needs, love."

"No," Regina said, gently shaking her head. "No, there's more to it. You're an attractive man—"

"Why thank you," he responded with his signature flirtatious smirk as he moved closer to her.

She continued, unfazed by his interruption and his sudden proximity. "If it was purely about your needs, you could have any woman you wanted." She tilted her head. "Why me?"

"I like a challenge," he said.

"You've had me. Why do you want me again?"

"Well, darling, you're the best lay I've ever had."

She folded her arms across her chest. "How flattering," she said wryly. "But you have to give up, Hook. I'm marrying David. I love him."

Hook had been enjoying this little game. Flirting with the queen had always been fun. But suddenly he realized it would never be more than that—a constant flirtation with no chance of fruition. He would never have her again. He'd expected her to cave eventually. He never thought that she'd stand her ground that long. She'd never been able to before. Even when she was in the midst of her preparations for the curse, she'd succumbed to his charms. Even after her mother's supposed death. He had always been able to seduce her. But something was different now. She was in love. She had a real reason for rejecting him. He could remember what that was like. To have someone to fight for…

"Hook, are you okay?" Regina asked. The pirate had been quiet for a while and she could see his face starting to soften.

"I'm fine, love," he said. "I'll leave you alone now." He tilted his head and gave her a lingering kiss on the cheek. She didn't move away. She just let him have a moment, knowing full well where his mind was. Their relationship had always been about sex, but she knew who he was thinking of when they fucked. Just like he knew who her mind conjured up. "Goodnight, Regina," he whispered.

"Goodnight, Killian."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'll probably update this pretty soon. I've had a certain chapter written for a while and I'm thinking it might come next. I don't know though. Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter! :)**


	29. Love

It had been a week since the giant attacked David, and except for the night David proposed he hadn't seen Regina since. No one had. He sat in the booth next to Emma. Henry and Snow sat across from them. "You think she's okay?" Red asked as she served the table.

Henry looked incredibly sad as he picked up a chicken tender. "I think she's fine," David said, trying to reassure the boy. When Henry was looking down at his plate, though, David gave a look of concern.

She patted him on the shoulder supportively. "How about I get you a milkshake on the house, Henry?" She walked back to the kitchen to put in the order.

"Henry, I'm sorry she couldn't be here," Emma said with genuine sadness.

"It's not your fault," he responded. "I just wish I could see her on my birthday."

Like clockwork, the first sight of Regina in a week happened as she walked through the door. "Mom!" Henry cried, running to her and hugging her around the waist. "I can't believe you're here!"

She smiled widely as she embraced him. "You didn't think I was going to miss your eleventh birthday, did you?" She said as they made their way to the booth.

David stood and hugged her tightly. "I've missed you so much," he whispered.

Tears stung her eyes. "I miss you too." He kissed her before sitting down. Snow cringed a bit in her seat as Regina scooted in beside him.

"How are you here?" Emma asked as she grabbed a chair to sit in, having switched places with Regina.

"Cora is taking a nap. This world apparently exhausts her," she said, taking a fry off David's plate. "So I took the chance to sneak out for a bit. Hook promised to cover for me while I'm gone in case she wakes up. I feel like I'm sixteen again," she teased, nudging David.

"Hook's covering for you?" David asked.

"Don't be so jealous, dear," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "He's really not as bad as he seems."

"I'm really glad you're here, mom," Henry said.

"Me too, Henry." She reached into her purse and pulled out a small box. "Happy birthday, dear," she said with a smile.

Henry's eyes lit up as he ripped the paper. "An iPod?! Thanks, mom!" He jumped up and ran to the other side of the table to hug her.

"You're welcome." She looked him in the eyes. "You know you're my favorite person in the whole world, right?"

He nodded, the smile never leaving his face as he hugged her again. He went back to the other side of the table and started opening the package. Emma admired the gadget as he opened it.

"Can't help but be a little jealous he's your favorite," David muttered in Regina's ear.

"Well, he's been my son for eleven years. You were one of my mortal enemies until six months ago. Odds are in his favor, my dear," she said, kissing him again before taking another fry.

Snow had busied herself helping Henry in order to distract herself from the couple across the table, but she couldn't help the churning of her stomach at Regina and David. She had apologized for kissing him, but she wasn't really sorry. As far as she was concerned, he was _her _Charming, not Regina's.

"How long do you have?" David asked.

Regina looked at the clock above the counter. "Only a few minutes. I have to be heading back soon."

"You have to leave?" Henry asked. Snow smiled inwardly but felt a bit guilty because she knew how much it upset Henry that she'd be leaving.

"I'm still trying to figure out how to send my mother away. I'm worried my magic is just not as powerful as hers, and I don't want to try anything until I'm certain I can get rid of her. Until I can find another way to send her back, I have to keep her away from you."

Tears formed in his eyes. "When can I come home?"

Emma and Snow exchanged a glance at the words. It stung a bit that Henry didn't want to stay with them anymore, especially since Emma had missed out on ten years of his life.

"I don't know, dear. I hope it will be soon."

A few minutes later, David, Regina, & Henry walked out of the diner. Snow and Emma hung back, talking to Red. "I'm going to try to see you more. See if I can sneak out more often," she said.

Henry hugged her again. "I love you, mom," he said.

"I love you too." She put her hand on David's cheek and kissed him softly.

"My, my, what a lovely picture." A blue cloud of smoke appeared in front of them, and Cora appeared. "So this is the little family you've created yourself in this world." Regina instinctively pushed Henry behind her. "I never would have expected to find my daughter with Prince Charming," her mother continued, moving toward her.

"Leave them alone, mother," Regina said sternly.

Cora ignored Regina's request and looked at Charming, her eyes flicking to the left side of his chest. Regina knew that look. It was the same look she herself had given to all those people whose hearts she ripped out. The huntsman, Rumple's student, her father…

"David, take Henry inside," she said, her eyes never leaving Cora.

The Queen of Hearts bent down, meeting Henry's level. "You're my grandson, are you?"

Henry clutched his mother's skirt, barely peeking out from behind her. He nodded his head slowly. "Leave him alone, mother," Regina warned.

"You're coming with us now, Henry."

Cora reached to take the boy. Regina's hand flew up, a stream of purple magic coursing toward the older woman. Her mother's own blue magic met it, pushing back at the current being released from Regina's fingers. Cora was immediately pushed several yards away from her daughter, but she was not flustered at all.

David grabbed Henry and took him inside quickly, not wanting to put him in any more danger.

Regina stayed strong, focusing hard to keep Cora at bay.

"Love is weakness, Regina!" Cora shouted over the sound of the crackling magic. "It is only getting in the way of your power."

Cora's words registered in her head. Her whole life, all she'd ever wanted was love. Every time she loved, she lost something. She lost Daniel. She lost her father. She'd lost Henry for a while. Maybe her mother was right. Maybe she wasn't cut out for a life filled with love.

Cora's magic was moving closer to her. As it approached her, she began to feel cold. She could feel her body weakening.

She caught a glimpse of David out of the corner of her eye and remembered the last six months with him. She remembered the night he proposed—how safe and loved she felt. She felt just how fulfilled she felt when she was with him. The sensation of his arms wrapped around her as they fell asleep together. She remembered her new friendship with Red and how she'd been supportive of her relationship even though it betrayed Snow. She thought about Archie and how he'd believed in her and helped her. He'd been so kind even after all the horrible things she'd done.

Above all, she remembered her love for her son. She remembered how her heart swelled whenever he called her "mom" and hugged her. She thought about how excited he was to get his birthday present and to see her walking through the door of the diner. How he'd finally stopped seeing her as the Evil Queen and remembered her as his mom.

Regina's eyes watered as she felt the love from those people fill her body. Suddenly she felt strong. She looked Cora in the eye. "You're never going to hurt anyone again." Her eyes narrowed as she felt the power build up in herself. "Good_bye, _mother."

With her final words, a current of white light flew from her hands, hitting Cora and blowing her back. She stood there for a moment, tears filling her eyes. She looked at her daughter desperately before fading into oblivion.

Regina stared at the spot where her mother had stood, and she could feel it in her bones. The toxic existence of Cora Mills was removed from the universe.

Henry was astonished at the sight he'd just witnessed. His mother had just defeated who was believed to be the most powerful sorceress in all the worlds. He moved to her, careful not to startle the frozen woman. He wanted to congratulate her, but he remembered the conversation he had with David at Archie's wake. "Mom?"

Regina looked down at him, unable to form words. "I know that your mother did a lot of really horrible things to you. She hurt you a lot. But this is probably still really hard for you because…well, she was your mom, and there were probably times when you felt like she was the only person who loved you, especially when everyone accused you of murdering Archie." He hugged her around the waist. "But I love you, mom."

Regina was crying profusely at the boy's speech. She finally felt like she had her son back. "I love you too, my sweet, sweet boy." She held him tightly, so happy that she had another chance with her son.

People had started filtering out of the buildings on Main Street to see what had happened. David stood in front of the diner, watching as Regina hugged her son. Tears of relief were streaming down his face. Henry looked at him and pulled away from Regina, who moved her attention to her fiancé. He ran to her and hugged her around the neck as she wrapped her arms around his midsection, sobbing into his shoulder. "Are you okay?" He choked out, kissing her hair.

She pulled away just enough to look up at him. "You two are safe," she said, looking between him and her son. "That's all that matters right now." She pulled Henry into the hug to join them.

"Holy shit," Emma said as she looked out the window of the diner. "That was crazy."

Snow looked out in confusion. "She saved us." It was almost a question.

"Yeah, she did," Emma said. "I guess she really has changed."

"She found herself again," Snow said more to herself than to Emma. That woman standing in the street was the Regina Snow met all those years ago. The woman who she was so excited to have as a stepmother, who saved Snow's life once. The Regina that Snow had once loved as a mother was back.

The former mayor released her family from the hug. For a moment, she was sad about her mother, but the moment passed when she realized that Cora's demise was a fresh start for Regina. She could live her life without fear of her mother. "Henry," she said, squatting down to his level "David and I have something to tell you."

The boy tilted his head to the side as Regina looked up at the man. He crouched down to Henry's level as well. She continued. "David has asked me to marry him," she said, putting a hand on her fiancé's knee. "And I said yes." She smiled happily.

Henry smiled brightly. "So we get to be a real family?" He asked.

David laughed. "Yes, Henry. Yes we do." He stood, pulling Regina up with him.

He kissed Regina on top of the head and she nuzzled a bit closer to him. "Come on, boys," she said, looking between them. "Let's go home."

* * *

**I really hope you guys liked this chapter! I worked really hard on it. I promise to have another one up sometime this weekend. Please review! :)**


	30. Lilies

**This chapter was tough. I was having some major writer's block, so I'm sorry for the wait. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Regina?" David sat on the bed next to his fiancée. "How are you?"

It had been three days since Cora's death, and Regina had hardly moved from her bed since. She'd also barely said a word or eaten a thing. The depression had hit her all at once. On the way back from Main Street, they had been happy and smiling, but as soon as Regina entered the house, it was as if everything came crashing down on her. She started to cry and immediately went to her room, where she lay down and went to sleep. That first night, David had curled up with her, holding and comforting her as she mourned the death of her mother for the second time in her life.

"Hey, Regina," he whispered. Regina was lying on her side, her eyes open; she was obviously awake. "I'm going to run you a bath. Does that sound like a good idea?" He smoothed her hair and she nodded weakly. "Okay," he said softly, leaning down and kissing her temple.

He walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. When he finally found a good temperature, he plugged the drain and moved back out to the bedroom, where he was glad to find Regina sitting up in bed. She looked at him, her eyes beckoning him to sit with her for a moment. He climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around her as she nuzzled into his chest. "I killed my mother," she quietly confessed.

"Regina—"

"No, I killed my mother." Her eyes were wide and tearful. "I really am the evil queen."

"No, you aren't," he said softly. "You did that to protect our entire town from her. You did it to protect your son. I'm not telling you not to grieve. She was your mother and you loved her. I can't imagine what it must be like to have to mourn her again." He took her face gently in his hands. "But Regina, you cannot blame yourself for this. She was trying to take your son away from the things he loves. You were protecting him. You were protecting yourself."

Tears had fallen and were now meeting the corners of her mouth. He kissed her tenderly, tasting the saltiness of her tears. "Thank you, David."

"It's what I'm here for," he told her. He gave her a kiss on the forehead before leading her into the bathroom. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything," he told her.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him to her again, kissing him urgently. "I love you," she breathed against his lips.

"I love you, too," he told her.

David walked back downstairs to find Henry in the kitchen with Emma. "Hey, David," the boy said. "How's mom?" Emma didn't visibly cringe at Henry calling Regina mom anymore. She was making progress in accepting that Regina had changed and they could both be parents to Henry.

"She's okay," David said. "She just really misses her mother."

Henry was starting to grasp the concept that no one is just good or just evil, so the statement wasn't followed by a question of why she missed her evil mother. Instead, he said, "I got her some flowers." He held up the bouquet that was sitting on the counter in front of him. "Emma helped."

Henry was holding up a beautiful bouquet of orange lilies. "That's really thoughtful, Henry. She'll love them."

"Okay," Emma said. "I'm gonna get going. Just wanted to make sure Henry wasn't home by himself. See you later."

Emma walked out the door, leaving Henry and David together in the mansion. "So where's mom?"

"She's upstairs taking a bath," David responded.

"Maybe we can do something nice for her," Henry said.

"I think that's a great idea, kid."

The two decided that they'd make dinner for Regina. They rummaged through the cabinets to find something to make. They hadn't shopped for groceries in a while because of all the drama going on, but they managed to find spaghetti and several different kinds of sauce. There was also Italian sausage in the freezer, so the boys decided it was an Italian food kind of night.

David put water in a pot and turned up the heat. Henry got started on the dessert. He was going to make chocolate chip cookies. They got out all the ingredients needed to make a batch. "You let me know when you need me to put them in the oven, okay?" Henry nodded. His mom would kill him if he tried to put something in the oven by himself. David ran upstairs to the master bedroom. He knocked lightly on the bathroom door. "Regina?"

"Come in," she responded.

He walked in to find she'd just exited the tub and was wrapped in a towel, looking at herself in the mirror. He came up and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the crook between her neck and shoulder lightly. He held her tight. "You okay, baby?"

She smiled lightly. They'd never been a couple that called each other pet names, but she liked the way that sounded. "I'm okay," she said quietly as she leaned into him. "I'm doing a little better."

"Okay, well Henry and I are working on dinner now."

"You left Henry alone preparing dinner?"

"He's making cookies for dessert. Don't worry, I told him not to use the oven until I'm with him."

She was amazed at how good of a father he was to her son. Of course, Henry was also technically his grandson, but even before David knew that, he was really great with Henry. And she knew that he would have done a great job with Emma. She turned in his arms. "I'm so sorry I took away your chance to be a father to Emma," she said genuinely.

His eyes were a bit sad, but he formed a smile. "You know what, I like having Emma as a friend. Yeah, she's my daughter, but I like that we can be friendly. Plus now I get a chance with Henry. And maybe someday we'll have one of our own. Half you. And half me." He kissed her lightly, and she smiled at the thought of having a child that was a bit of each of them. Henry had developed a lot of her personality and mannerisms, but the idea of having a child with someone she loved so tremendously made her heart flutter with excitement.

She pulled him into a deeper kiss, putting her hands on the back of his neck. He pulled her by the waist, causing her towel to loosen around her. As they continued to kiss, their movements shifted it, and after a moment, it fell to the ground. She shivered at the combination of the chilly air on her damp skin and the feeling of his hands roaming her body. They moved to her backside, pulling her closer as he gently squeezed, making her moan into his lips.

"David!" Henry called from downstairs.

David groaned and Regina giggled. "You're being summoned," she said.

"It appears I am." He kissed her again as he gave her ass a light squeeze, making her hum against his lips. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"All thanks to you, dear."

He smiled and kissed her one more time before heading to the kitchen.

* * *

Regina dressed and came downstairs a few minutes later to find David and Henry at the stove. She leaned against the doorframe and watched as they bonded. She wondered how Henry would have turned out if he'd had a father like David his whole life.

"How are my two favorite men?" She said, stepping into the kitchen.

"Mom!" Henry ran to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I got you something," he said. He ran over to the counter and grabbed the flowers, presenting them to his mother.

"Lilies?" Regina said. "They're beautiful. Thank you!"

"Belle's dad told me that lilies represent majesty. And I figured since you're a queen, that's fitting," he said with a big smile.

Regina smiled. Henry had called her a queen without prefacing it with the word _evil_. Things were really starting to change. She squatted down to his level and hugged him tightly. "I love you, Henry."

"Love you too, mom." She released him and he bounded happily back to the stove. "David's teaching me how to make spaghetti!"

"Is he now?" She pulled a vase out of one of the cupboards and filled it with water before putting the flowers in and placing them on the table.

"Hey, mom, can you help me get the cookies out of the oven?"

"Of course, dear," she said with a smile as she grabbed the oven mitts and pulled the cookie sheet out of the oven. "They smell delicious."

"I make great cookies!" He said, extremely proud of his accomplishment.

* * *

A while later, they were all finished with dinner and had moved out to the living room for another movie night. Henry fell asleep within the first half hour of _Aladdin_, and David carried him up to his room, Regina following behind them. She pulled the covers down and David put him in bed. Regina tucked him in and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight, sweetheart," she whispered.

"Night, mom," he mumbled, half-asleep.

The two adults moved to their bedroom, where they proceeded to get ready to go to sleep. She brushed her teeth and washed her face before moving out to the bedroom, where David was sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing just his boxers as he waited for her. "Dear god, how do you look so incredible all the time?" He said, genuinely amazed.

She chuckled at his comment and moved toward him, resting her arms on his shoulders and kissing him lightly on the lips, allowing him to deepen it after a moment. He kissed her feverishly, a tremendous need suddenly overtaking him. He took her bottom lip between his teeth and pulled away, gently tugging it with him. When he released, she looked down at him, her eyes filled with lust. "Shall we pick up where we left off earlier this evening?" She said in that sultry voice he loved so much.

"Well, if I recall correctly," he stated "you were naked when we left off." His hands caressed her body as he moved them lower to her hips.

She raised one eyebrow mischievously and stepped backward. His hands fell from her hips to sit on the bed on either side of him. Never breaking eye contact, she slid the straps of her blue nightie off her shoulders, allowing the garment to fall to the floor. Regina was standing in front of her fiancé in nothing but a pair of black silk panties. He sat there, his mouth agape as she hooked her fingers inside the tiny article of clothing and slowly pulled it down her legs, shimmying out of the garment and kicking it to the side.

She sauntered toward him, her hips swaying as she moved closer to him. Regina put her hands on his shoulders and bent over to whisper in his ear, "That better?"

"Yes," David moaned, her voice alone sending shivers up his spine. She ran her tongue along the shell of his ear before gently nipping at the earlobe.

"Lie down," she commanded. He did, and she climbed on top of him, straddling his waist and leaning down so her face was barely not touching his.

He groaned. Her voice was intoxicating. She kissed him again as she rocked her hips into him slowly. She made her way down his chest with open-mouthed kisses, and when she reached his waist, she hooked her fingers in the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down, gently raking her nails over his skin as she did. She tossed them to the side and positioned herself between his legs. "Oh, God, Regina."

She wrapped a hand around his cock and ran her tongue over the tip, causing a groan to emit from the base of David's throat. Her plump lips wrapped around his member, and she sucked gently, taking his entire length in her mouth. He was completely speechless at the feeling. She came back up, releasing him with a popping sound. Her hand wrapped around his length again and moved along the length, pumping him, making him moan for her.

Regina moved to straddle him, and the temptation became too much for him. He flipped her over, pinning her down with her hands above her head. She tried to move her arms, but he was stronger. He leaned down, placing open mouthed kisses on her neck and collarbone.

She gasped as his mouth made contact with her breast, his teeth lightly tugging at her nipple. She bit her lip and arched her back. He moved up to plant a firm kiss against her mouth again. His hand began teasing her entrance. "God, baby you are so wet," he moaned against her lips.

"See what you do to me?" She breathed, gently biting his bottom lip and catching him off guard, giving her the perfect opportunity to flip over on top of him and reassert her dominance. She straddled him, taking his length in her hand, slowly pumping it and making his eyes flutter shut.

She positioned him at her entrance and sank down onto him. She moaned as he filled her, her head falling back as her eyes squeezed shut. She began rocking her hips as she slowly moved up and down his shaft. As their orgasms approached, David sat up, pulling her face to his in a bruising kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and bit into his shoulder to stifle a cry as the pleasure washed over them and he spilled himself inside her. She rode out the orgasm, kissing him passionately. Their faces pulled apart for a moment and David smiled before rocking them to the side to lie down, facing each other. They fell asleep together, arms and legs intertwined.

* * *

**Please leave more lovely reviews! They keep me motivated :)**


	31. Lunch

**Here's the newest chapter! I've been having a hard time conjuring the muse lately. Enjoy!**

* * *

David woke tangled up with his true love. A smile crossed his face as he watched her sleep peacefully. She was so beautiful. He gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and she snuggled closer to him, nuzzling her face closer into his neck to block the sunlight streaming in through the window.

When she was content with her position, she sighed, and David's smile grew. It was only a few months ago that this woman wouldn't let her guard down in front of anyone, himself included. She wouldn't have discarded her icy façade for anyone but Henry. But now he got to see her with her walls down. She was completely open to him. She was vulnerable and above all, she was happy. He closed his eyes again, not wanting to disturb the beautiful creature in his arms.

A few minutes later, he heard her grumble, "I don't want to get up."

He laughed at Regina's petulance. "Alright baby you don't have to."

She smiled at the pet name again. "But I do. I have to take Henry to the bus stop," she said, her body defying her words as she huddled even closer to her fiancé.

He hugged her tightly and kissed her head again. "Well I could call Emma and get her to take Henry," he said.

"No, that's alright. I'll get up now." She started to pull away, but David wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back to him.

"I'll rephrase. I am_ going_ to call Emma to come pick up Henry so that we can stay like this all day." He kissed her on the lips.

Regina giggled. "As much as I would love that, dear, it's a little late to call Emma. And _you _have to go to work."

David groaned. "Fine," he said with a pout. He watched as she climbed from the bed, still naked from the night before. "I do love to watch you walk," he said as he took in her form.

She peeked over her shoulder and winked at him. He almost came undone right there. "You are so unbelievably sexy," he said, eliciting a low chuckle from the queen. He watched as she bent over to pull a pair of pale blue panties onto her legs, giving him a fantastic view of her ass. "Seriously, I don't know how I was ever able to resist."

* * *

Regina walked into Granny's at lunchtime and moved to a booth. "Regina!" Red ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, hello, dear," Regina said, reciprocating.

"How are you doing?" The younger woman asked.

Regina nodded. "Better. I've got two wonderful men at home who know exactly how to cheer me up," she said. "But I honestly don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself for…" her voice trailed off.

Red gave her a small smile. "I know the feeling," she said, motioning for Regina to sit. The waitress sat across from her. "My mother died because of me, too," she said.

"Really?" Regina said. "I thought she died when you were very young."

"Actually I found her when I was twenty-two," Red told her. "She tried to kill Snow, and I accidentally killed her trying to save my friend."

Regina's face softened. "Red, I'm so sorry."

"I just thought you might like to know that you can talk to me whenever you need to. I get it."

Regina was still constantly amazed at just how much she and Red had in common. Secrets had cost them true love. Their mothers had both died at their hands. Not to mention their quick wits. "Thank you, dear," she said, covering Red's hand with her own.

Regina glanced toward the door, where the woman she was supposed to meet had just walked in. "My lunch date is here," she said.

Red glanced at the door before giving the queen a puzzled look. "Snow?"

"Hello," Snow White said, approaching the table. Red scooted out of the booth.

"Uh, can I get you two anything?" She asked.

The two women ordered. An iced tea for Snow, and a Diet Coke for Regina. "So," the older woman said. "What did you need to speak with me about?"

Snow looked down at her lap, where she was messing with her hands. "Well, first off, I wanted to thank you," she said as Red delivered their drinks.

Regina's brow furrowed. "Why?"

"You saved us all. You saved our town from being destroyed by Cora. I can't even imagine how difficult that was for you."

The older woman's stony exterior remained firmly in place. She was still obviously keeping a wall up as a natural defense toward her former stepdaughter. "It's not the most pleasant memory I have," Regina said. "You know, second to watching my mother rip Daniel's heart out." She still felt a bit scorned since Snow had kissed David. She managed to gather herself though. "I'm sorry," she quickly added. "That was uncalled for."

"It's fine," Snow slowly told her. "Regina, I'm so sorry I caused you that pain. I was very young and your mother manipulated me into telling her," Snow said.

"What hurt is that you thought that you, a child who had only known Cora for a week, knew what she would do better than I did," Regina said softly.

They'd never stopped to have a real conversation about this rift in their relationship. The cause of all the pain between them was finally being brought into the open. "I was wrong," Snow admitted. "I allowed my feelings about my own mother to cloud my judgment. I should have kept your secret."

"Yes, you should have," Regina said. The two women sat in silence, looking at each other. It wasn't cold or awkward. There was acceptance there. In a way, Regina had forgiven Snow for the pain she caused, even if she wasn't willing to say it. She would never forget, but maybe she could start to forgive. The older woman finally cleared her throat and spoke. "You said 'first off.' Was there something else you wanted to say?"

"Oh, yes," Snow replied. "Well, as you know, I've been acting as mayor since I got back," she said.

"Rubbing salt in the wound, now are we?" Regina said. It was without her usual bitterness though. She was teasing Snow instead of reprimanding her.

"No! I actually wanted to know if you wanted your job back."

"What?" This was the last think Regina ever expected. "Why?"

"I love teaching," the younger woman said. "I can't teach and be mayor. I don't have the time for both. And you are the only person in this town qualified. And after what you did for this town, I don't see any reason why you shouldn't be allowed to return to your position," she said.

Regina smiled. "I would love to," she said. "Actually having something to do would be fantastic," she said.

"Okay," Snow said. "I've actually got to go now. Gotta get back to the kids. Thanks so much." She gave Regina's hand a quick squeeze before leaving the diner.

Red was back in a flash with a cobb salad for Regina and a burger for herself. "What was that about?" She asked, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

Regina smiled. "She asked me to return to my post as mayor," she replied.

"Wow! Things are looking up for you, aren't they?"

"More than you know," Regina said.

The waitress narrowed her eyes. "What aren't you telling me, Regina Mills?"

Regina couldn't suppress her smile. "Okay," she said, straightening her posture. "David asked me to marry him."

Red stopped eating and her eyes widened. A big grin covered her face. "Really?" Regina nodded happily. "Oh my god congratulations!" She ran around to the other side of the table and hugged her friend.

"Thank you, dear," she said, embracing the younger woman. She pulled away after a moment. "You've been such a good friend to me. Even though I've done horrible things in the past—things that affected you and your friends—you've forgiven me, and I value your friendship more than you know."

Red beamed at the compliment. "I feel the same way," she responded. "And I know how hard you've worked to change. You're definitely not the same woman I heard of back in our land."

Regina smiled, pleased that her efforts were being noticed. "I know that this may be a bit uncomfortable because of your friendship with Snow, but" she took Red's hands in her own. "Will you be my maid of honor?"

Without missing a beat, Red responded enthusiastically. "Of course I will!"

* * *

David headed down Main Street, having gotten off work early with permission from Emma. He passed the diner, where Snow was just leaving. "Charming!" She called. "How are you?"

"I'm great," he said. "Just heading home."

"Well I'm glad I caught you," she responded. She reached into her purse and pulled out a small object, holding it out in her palm. "I thought you might like this back," she said. David looked at his mother's ring, the one that had lived on Snow's finger for thirty years. "Maybe you can give it to Regina when the time is right," she said quietly.

He looked into his ex-wife's eyes before reaching out and closing her hand around the object. He shook his head. "This ring has been yours for thirty years. It wouldn't be right of me to take it from you," he said. "Love follows that ring wherever it goes. Maybe it will help you find love again."

Snow smiled weakly before putting the ring back in her bag. "You're a good man, Charming. You deserve to be happy."

"Thank you, Snow."

* * *

Regina walked into her mansion after lunch, expecting the house to be empty. She put her purse on the table by the mirror and hung her coat. Just as she removed the garment, she was scooped up in strong arms, causing her to laugh joyously.

"Gotcha," David said with a smile.

"Yes, you did, dear," she responded, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "Now put me down."

"Mmmm, no," David said teasingly.

"Well I have something to tell you," she responded.

"And I have something to show you."

Regina gave him her "mom look," and David promptly returned her to her feet. "I met Snow at lunch today," she told him.

"You actually sound happy about that," he observed. He was a bit surprised Snow hadn't mentioned it when he ran into her earlier.

"Well," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck "she asked if I wanted my job back."

His hands crept around her waist. "Snow doesn't want to be mayor?"

"Turns out the job I gave her when I enacted the curse is her true calling. She really loves teaching."

"So you're Madame Mayor again."

"Indeed, I am," she replied. "It will at least keep me busy while you're out working with your daughter at the sheriff's station. I was going out of my mind with boredom since I was asked to step down."

"I can imagine," he said. "As wonderful a mother as you are, I don't see you as a homemaker. You're far too smart for that." He leaned his forehead against hers.

She smiled. "I like that compliment."

"Yeah?"

"Everyone always comments on my beauty or my power. I like when people notice I'm more than just a pretty face with magic."

"Well, I think you're brilliant," he said. He gave her a slow kiss that made her whole body tingle.

"Oh," she said when she pulled away. "Also, I asked Red to be my maid of honor."

"Okay," he said. "Sounds like you're ready to get the ball rolling with this wedding." David smiled.

"I am." She kissed him again. "I can't wait to be your wife."

"Well that's good," he said. "Because this is the something I have to show you."

He got down on one knee, pulling out of his pocket a silver ring with a pale blue stone in the center. On either side was a small diamond. "David, it's beautiful," she said, a wide smile covering her face as he slid the ring onto her fourth finger.

"_You're _beautiful," he responded, standing and taking her in his arms, kissing her passionately. "I love you, Regina."

She smiled, unable to control the joy radiating from within her. "I love you, too."

* * *

Please review! It's so helpful to read what you all think!


	32. Sidewalk

**Sorry this one took so long! I've been so busy lately. The next chapter will be up quicker, I promise.**

* * *

Regina laced her fingers through those of her fiancé as they waited outside Henry's school. She leaned into him slightly, resting her head on his shoulder. "This really is a beautiful ring, David," she said, holding her hand out to look at it.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I thought you'd like it."

"Neal, I don't want you here! You have to leave!"

"I am not leaving. Not until you talk to me!"

Regina and David turned to see Emma Swan bickering with a stranger. She was waving her arms about expressively, obviously furious with the man in front of her. "I'm going to go check on her," David said.

Regina could see the protective father coming out. His temper was flaring. "Dear, as much as I enjoy your aggressive side, I think I should be the one to talk to them. Wouldn't want you punching a perfect stranger," Regina said.

"I don't just go around punching people," David protested.

"Jefferson, Whale, Hook if I hadn't stopped you," she listed. "I'm going to go talk to them, and when you've got Henry, you will have calmed down, and you can join us, okay?"

David opened his mouth to protest, but closed it again, nodding his head in understanding. "_You're _the mayor," he said.

She gave him a quick kiss and moved toward the arguing pair.

"You fucking abandoned me!" The blonde was shouting as Regina made her way toward them. Her punching bag ran his hands through his hair, clearly exasperated with the woman in front of him.

"Is there a problem here?" Regina said.

"Nothing that concerns you," Emma retorted.

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Miss Swan, I don't know if your mother has informed you, but I am the mayor of this town again. So when two people bicker very loudly on the sidewalk, it becomes my business. And a screaming match in public is hardly setting a good example for Henry."

Emma's eyes widened. "Who's Henry?" Neal asked.

"He's Regina's son. I babysit him sometimes," Emma instantly said.

Regina had opened her mouth to answer, but instead closed it and furrowed her brow. "Aren't you a little old to babysit?" Neal asked.

"Extra cash. Amazingly enough, sheriff doesn't pay very well," she hinted to the mayor.

Regina pursed her lips, turning to the man. "I'm afraid Miss Swan has forgotten her manners." She extended her hand. "Regina Mills."

"Neal Cassidy," he said, shaking the mayor's hand.

"Yeah, one of your many names," Emma muttered. Regina tilted her head with curiosity. "He's also Gold's son, Baelfire."

Regina raised her eyebrows at the mention of her former teacher. "Oh!" She said. Emma shot her a look begging her to get rid of Neal. She obliged. "Mr. Cassidy, I have some town business to attend to with Miss Swan. Would you mind if I stole her away?"

"Call me Neal," he said.

"Alright, Neal," Regina said with a smile.

He looked at Emma. "I'll see you around, Em."

Once Neal was out of earshot, Emma turned to Regina. "Seriously? I've been trying to get you to stop with the 'Miss Swan' bullshit for almost a year, but two minutes with that guy, and you're suddenly on familiar terms?"

Regina ignored the Sheriff. "So suddenly you're not Henry's mother? Just his babysitter? Dear, we would have avoided a lot of conflict if you'd just done that in the first place." She quirked a brow in true Regina Mills fashion. "So why didn't you tell him?"

"Seriously, Regina? You can't figure that one out?" Emma said flatly.

"I see," Regina said. She was met with a nod from the younger woman. "And you don't want him to know about Henry because…?"

"He'll hurt him. He can't be trusted."

"Miss Swan, you'll remember I said the same thing about you when you came to town."

"But you didn't know me."

"Well maybe you don't know him anymore," Regina pointed out.

"Yeah, and I don't want to ever again," she insisted.

"Well Henry does!" Regina raised her voice at the younger woman. "Do you know how many times Henry has asked about his father? How much he's always wanted a male role model in his life? Do you really think you can keep this from them? Believe me, dear, no secret can be kept forever."

They kept eye contact for a while, boring into each other's souls. "If I can get Neal out of town—"

"_Emma_." Regina was sure to use the woman's first name. "That didn't work for me, and it's not going to work for you. Getting people to leave is not as easy as it sounds. _Especially _when they have something to stay for."

"He doesn't know about Henry yet."

"I wasn't talking about Henry, dear," she said knowingly. Emma gulped at the comment. "Don't lie to him. It takes a long time to regain his trust." Only a moment later, Henry wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist.

"Hi, mom!" He said. "And mom," he added, looking at Emma. "Man, this is confusing."

"You can go back to calling me Emma, kid," said the blonde as she ruffled his hair. "You're certainly not going to call her Regina."

"No, he is not," Regina said, looking down at her son intently. David laughed beside them. She pat his head with her left hand, and that's when Emma finally noticed.

"You're _engaged_?!" She said, grabbing Regina's hand and inspecting the ring. "Holy sh—"

"_Language_, Miss Swan!" Regina interrupted.

Henry shrugged. "It's okay. I've heard worse," he told her.

"I don't even want to know where you would've heard such things," the mayor said.

They all shared a small laugh before Emma looked down at Henry. "Hey, kid, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"How about you take him to Granny's?" Regina suggested. "You can bring him to the house after that. I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about."

Emma gave her a thankful smile. "I'll bring him by in an hour or so," she said, walking off with her arm around the eleven-year-old.

Strong hands met tensed shoulders, massaging gently as he placed a kiss to the back of her head. "You've really changed," David said. "Only a couple months ago, you would've rather died than allow her any sort of alone time with him.

Regina's eyes fluttered shut as he gently worked the quickly-forming knots in her shoulders. "I've accepted that he wants both of us in his life. And I can live with that. I couldn't live with him wanting her and only her…that's why I held on so tightly."

David moved his hands from her shoulders to snake around her midsection, pulling her flush to him and placing a chaste kiss on her temple. A small grin appeared on her mouth. "So what happened just now?" He asked. "Why were they yelling?"

Regina inhaled sharply. "Henry's father is here," she said quietly.

David raised his eyebrows. "That guy is Henry's father?" Regina nodded. "So that's my son-in-law?"

"Well they were never actually married, so no," Regina said. "No, he's just the guy who impregnated your eighteen-year-old daughter." She nudged him teasingly.

"Aw man, why'd you have to go putting that image in my head?" David closed his eyes, trying to push the picture out of his brain as Regina laughed out loud and turned in his embrace to wrap her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry, dear," she said. "He also happens to be Gold's son."

David shook his head, trying to clear up the tangled web that was the family tree of Storybrooke. So I'm Henry's grandfather _and _stepfather. And you're his adoptive mother and…"

"I prefer to just think of myself as his mother. 'Step-great-grandmother' makes me feel old," she said, scrunching up her nose. "I'm only thirty-five, for god's sake!"

"Well technically you're…sixty-three?" This earned a slap to the arm from Regina, but David continued. "And I'm…fifty-eight…" David's voice trailed off at the thought. "We're old!"

"So you should be going through a mid-life crisis, shouldn't you?"

"I was in a coma for twenty-eight years. Never had time for a mid-life crisis Besides, you didn't have one."

"Dear, my entire life has been a goddamn crisis. I couldn't separate the mid-life ones from the rest if I wanted to." They both laughed as David leaned in to kiss her again. "You're the most attractive almost sixty-year-old I've ever met," said Regina.

He laughed. "Let's just say that I'm thirty and you're thirty-five. Makes things less confusing."

"Indeed. Besides, Rumple doesn't say he's three hundred," she pointed out.

"Jesus, that's a long life."

"Yes, it is, and technically your daughter had sex with a two-hundred-fifty-year-old man." She started running, knowing what his reaction was going to be.

"Dammit, Regina!" He said, running after her. Back in the days when she used magic, she could have easily escaped, making their little game last longer, but due to her promise, she was reduced to scampering away from her fiancé in her three-inch stiletto boots. He quickly caught up with her, picking her up from behind and lifting her from the ground, swinging her around. She let out a squeal of laughter as he flipped her around to face him, kissing her firmly on the mouth.

She pulled away to look at him for a moment, a wide smile crossing both of their faces. "We probably shouldn't be doing this in front of the elementary school," she said. "What would the parents say if they saw the mayor and the deputy making out where the kids can see?"

"I don't care what they'd say. I'd just tell them all to fuck off," he said, kissing her again. "Because my fiancée is the most beautiful woman in the world and I want to enjoy every moment I can with her."

She smiled and kissed him again. "Let me go, crazy."

He chuckled against her lips. "Never."

* * *

**Please review! Hope you liked it!**


	33. Game

"Never," David said. She smiled and kissed him again, allowing her pumps to fall from her feet. David laughed again. "I knocked your shoes off, didn't I?" He said.

"I think the phrase is 'knocked your socks off,' dear," she teased, smiling widely. He lowered her to the ground, releasing her from his embrace and leaning to pick up her shoes. By the time he'd stood again, she'd run off in the direction of their house.

* * *

_ Regina ran through the door, having continued the little chase with David. She quickly closed it behind her and bolted upstairs._

Regina rapidly made her way into the bedroom, taking her clothes off as quickly as possible. The lack of shoes made it so that she could get home much faster than her fiancé, who, always the perfect gentleman, had stopped to pick them up before running after her. "Thank god I run every day," she said to herself as she pulled the ruined hose from her legs.

* * *

David had to stop for a moment. "These shoes are not so great for running," he said to himself. He'd let Regina win this round. He bent over and removed his shoes and socks before continuing down the sidewalk at a jogging pace.

* * *

Regina spritzed on her perfume and looked in the mirror. She drew the curtains shut so that no sunlight was coming through. The room was completely dark.

David walked into the mansion and scoured the main floor before discovering that Regina wasn't there, so he walked upstairs, figuring she'd be in the bedroom. He was right.

He walked into the bedroom he shared with his fiancée, where he was greeted by nothing. He walked in and looked around. The door closed behind him, leaving the room pitch black. "Regina?" He said.

A pair of small hands landed on his shoulders from behind and pulled his flannel from his body, leaving it on the ground. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show," she purred as she ran her hands down his back. She wrapped her fingers around the hem of his shirt, and he took the hint, lifting his arms so she could tug it from his body. She repeated her previous motion, but this time, she ran her nails lightly down his skin, causing him to shiver despite the heat. "I was beginning to think I'd have to take care of myself." Her hands reached his backside, and she squeezed it as she placed a kiss on the middle of his back. Her breasts pressed lightly against his back, and he realized that she was completely naked.

"Well thank god I got here in time," he breathed. Her hands were moving along the waistband of his pants toward his belt buckle. Despite not being able to see it, she was able to easily unfasten it along with the button and zipper of his jeans. She tugged them down.

"Yes, dear. It would have been tremendously disappointing to have this time alone in the house and not use it to our advantage." Her voice was low and seductive. His cock twitched in his boxers, and David realized that she could have made him hard just by speaking.

Her hand reached into his waistband and wrapped around his penis, lazily pumping it. He let out a soft moan. "God, Regina—" His voice caught in his throat as she gave his dick a gentle squeeze. All of his senses were heightened by his inability to see, and the way she touched him was already driving him crazy.

She tugged his boxers down and spun him around. He could barely make out her form in the darkness, but he could see the glint in her eye and the mischievous smile on her face as her hands traced the muscles of his torso and made their way back to his now completely hard penis. She began to stroke him again, moving her lips to his neck and gently sucking. She ran her tongue over spot where she knew a little mark would form.

He finally couldn't resist her anymore. His hands laced through her hair and pulled her into a rough, passionate kiss. She gasped in surprised, but allowed her mouth to move with his as their tongues battled for dominance. With both hands, she pushed his chest, making him step back a bit. "Bed. Now."

He made his way through the darkness to the king-sized bed, where he sat, the bed forming against the bend of the back of his knee. Regina sauntered over and climbed on top of him, her knees balancing her weight as she looked down at him. She brought her lips down to his in a softer, still passionate kiss. As she deepened the kiss, she took his cock in her hand and rubbed just the tip along the length of her extremely wet center.

Regina slowly sank onto him until his entire length was inside her. She rocked her hips as she leaned forward and took his earlobe between her teeth, gently tugging it before moving her attention back to his neck. She began to move herself up and down his shaft slowly. "God you feel good," he moaned as she sank back down.

David's hands moved down her back until he was grabbing her ass. He squeezed her firm behind as she continued riding him. He could feel she was close, so he moved his mouth to her breast, taking a nipple into his mouth and biting down lightly. Shivers ran through her body and she cried out as her orgasm came crashing over her. She continued moving even as her body trembled.

She slowed her movements before climbing off of him. He immediately missed her warmth around him, but the sensation was almost immediately replaced by the feeling of her mouth around him. His vision had adjusted to the darkness, and he could see her left hand move down to her pussy, where she started rubbing slow circles over her clit.

A low moan rumbled in her throat as she continued her ministrations, and the vibration sent a shock through his body. He groaned as she brought him closer to climax. He was getting so close, and he could feel her breathing becoming uneven as she thrust two fingers into herself and continued sucking him. She flicked her tongue over the sensitive tip, and he just barely held himself together.

David grabbed her under her arms. Regina took the hint and removed her fingers from her center before he picked her up and flipped her onto her back. He moved onto his stomach and grabbed her thighs, taking her clit in his mouth and sucking, biting, and licking mercilessly as she began to shake again. When she was close, he pulled away and climbed fully on top of her before thrusting himself into her roughly. They were both so close that after only a few thrusts, they both came completely undone in a sweaty heap on the bed. David rolled over onto his side next to her.

"God, you're good," he said when he finally caught his breath. A low chuckle emanated from her throat at the compliment. "But seriously, how did you ever get so good at that?"

"Well, dear, I did have 28 frozen years during which I was getting laid pretty regularly," she teased.

He laughed and kissed her again. "But I would love you even if you weren't phenomenal in bed."

"Phenomenal?" She said. "High praise, indeed." She pressed her lips to his again. "And you" she ran her finger down his chest "are incredible, too."

"Really?" He said.

"David, I'm not exactly proud of my sex life prior to you, but I've had a lot of partners, and you surpass them all by far."

He grinned. "Well I'm very happy about that," he said, his voice still low with arousal as he kissed her once more.

"Henry could come home at any moment," Regina said through the kiss. "We need to get cleaned up." She sat up and moved toward the bathroom. "Coming?"

* * *

Twenty minutes and four combined orgasms later, the adults emerged from the shower. "I like shower sex," David told her.

She laughed lowly. "Me too," she replied, combing out her hair while looking in the mirror. She decided she wouldn't worry about styling it at the moment, opting to let it air dry instead. She squeezed some of the excess water from her hair before moving to the bedroom and retrieving a pair of yoga pants and a tank top, along with undergarments.

She found David already half dressed. He hadn't put on a shirt yet. She eyed him, and he gave her a look. "What?" He said.

"You're so sexy," she said plainly as she pulled on her underwear.

"As are you, baby," he said, moving toward her and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. He placed a chaste kiss on her neck. "Love you," he said, moving back to put his shirt on.

"Mom? David?"

Regina quickly threw on the rest of her clothes at the sound of the boy's voice coming from the foyer and went downstairs to see him. "Henry?" she said. As soon as her feet hit the bottom step, Henry tackled her in a hug. She could sense his sadness. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Emma lied to me," he said, choking back a sob.

David arrived next to them at that moment. He noted the moment between mother and son and escaped to the kitchen, where he started on dinner. "Henry, dear, what happened?" Regina said, sitting on the step so she was at his eye level. She took his hands in hers.

"She told me he was a firefighter. That he died. But he's not. He's alive and he's in Storybrooke." The eleven-year-old was shaking now as sobs wracked his body.

Regina pulled her son to her. He sat on the step next to her and cried into her shoulder as she rubbed soothing circles on his back. "Henry, I know you're upset about this," she said. "But Emma was trying to protect you."

He looked up at his mother. "You're defending her?"

"Yes, she lied to you," Regina said. "But it was because she thought it was what was best at the time. When she told you that story, you were already struggling with the idea that your mother was…that I was the evil queen." She hated talking about herself in that way. She hated reminding her son of her past. "She didn't want you to think that your father was a bad person," she finished.

"Is he a bad person?" Henry asked her innocently.

"Henry, I don't know him well enough to say. I only met him shortly before you got out of school today. But he seems like a nice man."

Henry furrowed his brow. "But then why doesn't she want me to know him?"

She pulled him closer to her. "Well, I think he hurt her pretty badly. But she told you, and that's the important part. Didn't you two get a chance to talk about it?" Henry blushed and suddenly became very fascinated with his shoes. "You got upset and left, didn't you?" He nodded his head. "Henry, you know better than that," she said. "You should have given her a chance to explain."

"I was just so mad," he said. "I had to leave."

Regina exhaled. "Henry," she said "I spent twenty-eight years in this cursed town because I tried to run away from my problems. Instead of trying to make amends and fix the things that were wrong in my life, I created a world where no one knew me so I didn't have to remember my unhappiness. I could start over. This is a lesson you should learn early on. You can't just run away from your troubles. You've got to face them. Otherwise they'll just keep coming back." Henry looked up at her as she talked, clearly taking in her words. "You love Emma, and you need to give her a chance to explain."

He nodded his head. "Okay, mom."

"Okay." He hugged her around the neck, causing Regina to smile as she thought about how far they'd come in just the last few months. "Now go call Emma," she said.


	34. Flour

**This is part one of a long chapter. I didn't want to bombard you with a fifteen page chapter, so this is part one, and I'll post part two when I finish it :)**

* * *

Regina walked into the kitchen to find David preparing dinner. "Smells good," she said.

"We're having tacos," he told her. He gave her a quick kiss. "Is Henry okay?"

Regina nodded as she leaned on the counter. "Emma told him about Neal and he panicked. He's calling her now to apologize and talk about it."

"How do you do it?" He asked. She quirked her head to the side. "You always know exactly what to say."

She chuckled. "Dear, many years of saying and doing exactly the _wrong _thing has taught me the appropriate way to deal with precarious situations a little better. For example I learned that the appropriate way to mourn the death of a loved one is _not _to cast a curse on thousands of people so they don't remember who they are in a new world."

He laughed a bit as he stirred the contents of the pot. "Well, I'm glad you made that mistake," he said.

"Why is that?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, lowering his voice to a whisper. "Because it brought me to you." He kissed her slowly, and she smiled into it, reciprocating.

"Ewwwww."

The adults both laughed at the boy in the doorway. "Sorry, dear," Regina said, not moving from David's embrace.

"Uh, can Emma come over for dinner?" Henry asked, keeping his gaze on the floor.

Regina nodded. "Yes she can, Henry. But please tell her dinner is at six-thirty _sharp_," she insisted.

"Okay!" Henry walked back out to the living room, phone attached to his ear.

Regina gave David another quick kiss before going to retrieve a wine bottle from the fridge and two glasses. "So," Regina said "I never asked you where on earth you learned to cook."

He chuckled at the observation. "Well, when we were cursed, Kathryn and I went to couples therapy, which I'm sure she told you." Regina nodded, recalling her friendship with the blonde. "Archie suggested we learn to cook together. So we would look up recipes on the Internet every night and make them together. It was actually a lot of fun. But in a friendship sort of way. It couldn't change the fact that we weren't in love."

"Indeed," Regina said. "I'm sorry for putting you in that situation."

"You need to stop apologizing," he told her. "Baby, everything you did brought us here. Clearly I've forgiven everything, or I wouldn't be standing in our kitchen making tacos."

She laughed. "Okay," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist as he returned to the stove. "No more apologies for the past." She kissed him on the shoulder.

"Good," he said with a smile.

* * *

Emma trudged up to the door. Lying to Henry about his father had been wrong, and she _hated _being wrong…especially when the person in the right was Regina.

She still wasn't comfortable with David and Regina being together. She saw they were happy, but when she had just found her parents, they split up. And Emma still wasn't a hundred percent comfortable with the fact that her parents were only two years older than she was. And that they were Snow White and Prince Charming. And that Prince Charming had fallen in love with the Evil Queen who really wasn't so evil anymore.

It all still made Emma's head spin. She walked up to the door and rang the bell. As Regina moved closer to the door, the sound of laughter coming from inside the house became louder until she was greeted by a laughing, flour-covered Regina Mills. "Hello, Miss Swan," she said through giggles. "I'm sorry for the mess. Turns out our son doesn't follow instructions very well."

_Our _son. This Regina was very different than the mayor she was used to. Emma took off her red leather jacket and hung it on the hook by the door before following the brunette to the kitchen, where she found David and Henry, both covered in even more flour than the woman who had answered the door. They were laughing uncontrollably, and tears were streaming down Henry's face. "Emma!" He said excitedly. He ran toward his blonde mother, but Regina caught him with one arm.

"You are not hugging her until you get cleaned up, young man," she said with a giggle, placing a kiss on his head. He nodded, and when she released him, he made his way upstairs, trying his hardest not to let any flour fall off his body.

Emma laughed awkwardly. "What happened in here?" She asked.

Regina patted some of the powder from her clothing. "We were going to make dessert, and David here decided that it would be a good idea to let Henry control the mixer without telling him how to use it," she said, moving toward her fiancé and patting his shoulder.

"He said he knew how!" David protested, trying to dust the flour out of his hair. Regina laughed and placed a small kiss on his lips. Emma watched the exchange. They really were cute together. Maybe she could get used to this.

"Go get yourself cleaned up," Regina said.

David nodded. "Yes, ma'am," he teased with a playful salute. He walked upstairs, leaving Regina alone with Emma.

"Let me help you clean up," Emma said. She moved to the sink and wet a paper towel to help clean the mess from the counter. Regina smiled at Emma as she retrieved the broom from the pantry. "How do you do it?" Emma asked.

"Do what, dear?"

"Relationships," the blonde answered. Regina smiled shyly. "I mean, I can't even manage to go on more than one date with a guy without finding something wrong with him. You two _live _together, and you've had the entire town scrutinizing your relationship."

Regina began to sweep the flour and sugar that covered the floor. "You just get used to the little…quirks," she said. "You learn to distinguish between the major problems and the little things. Like David never puts the milk back in the refrigerator after breakfast. Not a major problem. I tease him about it sometimes, but it's low on the priority list to get him to change that habit. It's things like Henry's well-being and major moral issues that we have to work on. You know, like the whole 'evil' thing."

Emma chuckled. "I'm glad you two are happy," she admitted, eliciting another smile from Regina. "So long as I don't have to call you mom," she teased.

Regina laughed out loud. "If you tried to call me mom, I'd have to kill you," she teased. "Just call me Regina," she said.

"As long as you start calling me Emma," the blonde responded.

Regina nodded slowly. "I think that can be arranged." The two smiled comfortably. "So," she said. "Why did you ask?"

"Excuse me?"

"Relationships. Is there a man in your life now?"

"No," Emma told her as she tossed the paper towel she was using into the trash. "I was just speaking in general."

"Henry's father?" Regina asked knowingly.

Emma stuffed her hands in the pockets of her blue jeans. "Yeah," she said sheepishly. "How can you still have feelings for someone who hurt you so badly?"

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Emma, your father and I were trying to kill each other for a decade. Issues can be resolved with time. And communication," she added pointedly.


	35. Sister

**Alright, here's the second part of the one I posted earlier. We're going to get into some wedding planning soon. Yay!**

* * *

Henry bounded into the room, freshly showered and dressed. "Can I hug her now?" He asked.

Regina nodded and Henry ran to the blonde, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry, Emma," he said.

"I'm sorry, too, kid," she replied, smoothing his hair.

Regina smiled at the two, something she never would have thought she'd do. Only six months ago they were fighting over him, and now Regina almost enjoyed having Henry's second mother around. "I'm going to get myself cleaned up," she said. "Don't get in any trouble, you two," she teased.

Regina arrived upstairs, where David had just gotten out of the shower. He wore a pair of boxers and was using a towel to dry his hair. "God, you're sexy," she said, admiring the flexing of his muscles as he reached the towel to his head.

He grinned widely. "Well hello to you, too," he said as she stepped into the bathroom and began taking off her clothes, tossing them into the hamper. She shook her head. Luckily she'd been far away from the mixer when it went off and only got hit by the floury mess when she'd snapped into mom mode, so she only had a little of the powder in her hair. She put her hands on the tub and flipped her head over, shaking her hair over the bath, allowing the bit of white powder to fall onto the floor.

"Regina, you can't do that to me," he said with a groan.

"Do what dear?" She teased. She knew very well that she'd just given him a fantastic view of her scantily-clad backside.

He groaned, pulling her close and gently grinding his crotch into her behind. His mouth contacted her neck, trailing open-mouthed kisses up to her earlobe, where he gently sucked. She bit back a moan. "David," she breathed "Henry's downstairs with Emma."

"A perfect distraction for him," David said, moving his hand around to her front to tease her through her panties.

"We can't do this with a guest in the house," she protested, her body betraying her mind.

"I'll be quick." His voice was gravelly in her ear. He slid two fingers into her, and she bit her lip to stifle another moan. His fingers curved perfectly, stroking her g-spot and making her grind her hips into him, desperate to feel his palm against her throbbing clit.

He removed his fingers and bent her over so her hands were gripping the side of the tub. He pulled down his boxers to release his erection before pushing her panties aside and thrusting into her before reaching around to rub circles on her clit. She squeezed her hands around the lip of the tub as she quickly approached her climax. She gritted her teeth together to stop herself from crying out loudly as the orgasm washed over her, bringing him with it.

She turned to him when she finally came down. "Damn you," she said, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. He chuckled at the contradiction of her words and actions as she walked to the closet to change her clothes.

Henry perched up on a barstool across from Emma, who leaned on the counter with her elbows. "So," he said. "Can you tell me a little about my dad?"

Emma pursed her lips. She hated the idea of telling him about Neal, but she had to. He deserved to know the truth. "Okay, Henry. I was seventeen, and I was in a really bad place in my life. I stole a car." Henry furrowed his brow.

"Turns out your father, Neal, had stolen it before me and was asleep in the backseat. We got to know each other, started…dating, and we were together for a little less than a year. He'd stolen something before we met. A bunch of expensive watches. I was going to help him get away," she admitted.

"But you're the good guys. You're not supposed to do stuff like that."

"Henry, good and evil aren't black and white concepts. Even the good guys make bad choices sometimes." She could tell Henry wasn't quite wrapping his brain around the concept. "Think of it this way," she said. "You're a good guy, right?" He nodded enthusiastically. "Do you think a good guy would treat his mother the way you treated Regina when I first came to town?"

"But she was the Evil Queen!"

"Is she anymore?" Henry was silent. He just shook his head slowly. "Exactly. People change, and people make mistakes that sometimes hurt others. Just because you're a good guy doesn't mean you don't hurt people."

Henry nodded, seeming to understand, but Emma could tell he wasn't abandoning his polar view of the world any time soon. "Anyway, I went to meet him after getting the watches, and I was arrested. It turns out he abandoned me because Pinnochio found him and convinced him that the only way for me to break the curse was if he let me take the fall for him."

She swallowed, concerned about how to communicate the next part. She didn't think Regina would've had the talk yet with Henry, and she certainly didn't want to be the one to tell him about sex, so she communicated it in the only way she knew he'd understand. "I had fallen in love with him, and just a few weeks after I went to prison, I found out I was pregnant with you."

"So it was true love then?" Henry asked. Emma furrowed her brow. "Well babies are the product of true love, aren't they?"

Thankfully Regina walked in with David at that moment. "Yes, Henry, babies are created by true love," she said. Clearly Regina wasn't ready to explain sex to her eleven-year-old son yet, either. She moved to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Then why don't you and David have a baby?" Henry asked.

Regina choked on her water, proceeding to cough violently. David patted her back in an attempt to help. "We aren't trying to have a baby," he said.

"Why not?" Henry asked innocently.

"Henry," Regina said through a cough "we're waiting until after the wedding to even think about that," she said.

"Oh, okay," Henry said, leaving it at that.

A few minutes later, dinner was served and the four sat down at the table, having dinner like a seemingly normal family. Henry told Regina and David the story about his biological father before turning to Emma. "When can I meet him?"

Emma faltered, but then she said, "I need to talk to him about that first," she said.

"I'm sure he would love to meet you, Henry," Regina said. "We will see if he can do something with you this weekend."

Dinner was nice, and both Henry and David were happy to see Emma and Regina so comfortable with each other. Regina seemed to be getting used to the idea of Emma being around more often, and Emma was becoming more supportive of David and Regina's relationship, as well as Regina's custody of Henry. Afterward, Henry and Emma went to the living room and played video games together while Regina and David cleaned the kitchen.

At nine-thirty, Regina walked out to the living room, where she found Emma and Henry aggressively playing some sort of zombie-killing game on the Xbox. "Henry, it's time for bed," she said.

"Okay, just give me one…second!" With a flourish, he achieved his goal, high-fiving Emma in celebration. "Night, Emma," he said, switching gears and giving her a hug.

"I'll be up in a minute," Regina told him.

Emma turned off the system. "Thanks for letting me come over. It means a lot that you're letting me spend time with him."

"Like I said, he's _our _son." She smiled genuinely.

"Well, thank you," Emma responded.

David entered from the kitchen. "Dishes have been put away," he said.

"Thank you, dear. I'm going to go tuck Henry in." She put a hand on his chest affectionately before heading upstairs. "Goodnight, Emma," she said.

"Goodnight," Emma responded. She was now left alone with her father, and it was slightly uncomfortable.

"Thank you," he finally said.

She furrowed her brow. "For what?"

"For trying with Regina. I know she can be difficult sometimes," he paused, smiling. "But I love her, and Henry loves her. So it means a lot that you two are trying to get along."

Emma chuckled. "Actually she's not that bad when she's not threatening every move I make," she said. "We actually had a really good conversation while you were in the shower. Girl talk."

"I'm glad you two are putting your differences aside."

She exhaled. "Actually I am, too," she responded. "I'm gonna go home though," she said. "I'll see you later."

"Night, Emma." He pulled her in for a hug. It was awkward, but sweet. She let him have his fatherly moment, finding she liked it. Even if he was only two years older than her, she was glad to have a father in her life. They pulled away and smiled at each other before Emma headed out to the bug.

A few minutes later, Regina came back downstairs. "He is fast asleep. The day wore him out more than he expected," she said. She walked up and hugged his midsection, leaning her head into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed the top of her head.

They stood in silence for a moment, just enjoying the contact. "So," he said quietly. "Seems like Henry wants to be a big brother."

She laughed softly against his chest. "Henry has been asking for a little sister for years," she said. "I've just never been able to give him one."

"Why didn't you adopt again?"

She looked up at him. "It's hard enough being a single mother of one child. By the time I even considered it again, Henry discovered the curse and I was doing damage control."

"I think it would be nice to give him a baby sister. Especially if she's a little bit of both of us." He leaned his forehead against hers and gave her a small kiss.

"Okay," she said. "They we'll start trying after the wedding. I'm _not _going to be pregnant in my wedding dress," she insisted, earning a laugh from her fiancé.

"You'd still be beautiful," he said. She blushed a bit. He kissed her forehead and hugged her a little tighter.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know your thoughts!**


	36. Dresses

**So here, we've got some fluffy sweetness followed by some extensive smut. Hope you enjoy it all :)**

* * *

"Absolutely not!"

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's pink!" Red came out of the fitting room to show Regina and Emma the horrendously colored frilly dress. The mayor and sheriff looked at each other before bursting into laughter!

"Oh, come on, Rubes," Emma said through her fit of laughter. "You look great!"

"I look like a giant bottle of Pepto!" Her comment only served to make the two other women dissolve even further into their fit of laughter. The truth was that Emma grabbed the dress just to see how Red would react, and Regina agreed to go along with the joke. After that night Emma had come over for dinner, they'd started to become friends, and eventually Regina asked her to be one of her bridesmaids. After all, she was David's daughter and Henry's birthmother as well.

"Take it off, Red," Regina said, wiping laughter-induced tears from under her eyes. "It's truly hideous."

Red couldn't get the thing off fast enough. She walked back behind the curtain. "So, why is it that I have to try these on? Why can't Emma do it?" She whined.

Regina rolled her eyes. "You've got the body of a model," Emma said. "Sample sizes fit you perfectly."

"Plus you're my maid of honor," Regina added.

"I thought that just involved planning your bachelorette party and talking you off a ledge if you freak out on the wedding day."

"Yeah, you've been super calm about this whole process, Regina," Emma pointed out.

"I love him," she said with a shrug. "There's nothing to be nervous about." Red stepped out from behind the curtain in a short green dress. "No," Regina said quickly.

"What's wrong with this one?"

"Aside from the fact that it's so short that my son would be able to see up your skirt without even ducking?" Emma stifled a laugh at the comment.

"Fine," Red replied, walking back behind the curtain.

"You know, if you do get nervous, it's normal," said Emma.

"Why is everyone insisting that I should be nervous?" Regina asked incredulously. "I love David. I live with him. We're practically married already. It's just a matter of a ceremony and a piece of paper."

"Plus you've done this once before," Red added.

"Yes, but this is going to be a _much _happier day," Regina said, looking at Emma. "I wasn't exactly in love with your grandfather," she said.

Emma asked, "Why did you marry him?"

Red came out from behind the curtain in a long lavender dress. "Maybe," said Regina. Red returned to try on her ninth dress of the day. "Cora," Regina responded to Emma simply. "She wanted me to be queen."

"She was one crazy broad," Emma quipped, earning a laugh from the former Evil Queen.

"Yes, she was," Regina said. She smiled. "But now I have David, and that sort of makes up for all the rest of the bullshit."

Red came out of the fitting room once again, this time in a sky blue dress. It hung on one shoulder and fit snugly without being provocative, falling just above Red's knees. Regina smiled and nodded her head. "Perfect," she said.

* * *

Regina walked into the house, where she was almost knocked over by her fiancé and son swordfighting in the foyer. As soon as they saw her, they pointed at each other. "His idea," they said in unison.

She couldn't help but laugh at her men. "You both know better. What if you had broken something?" She closed the door behind her.

"Well, we didn't," Henry replied proudly.

Regina tilted her head down at him. "Go put away the swords and get washed up, Henry. Dinner will be ready in an hour."

Henry grabbed the other wooden sword from David and bounded upstairs to his room. When he was out of sight, David pulled her in by the waist, giving her a strong kiss. "How was dress shopping?" He asked.

"We have bridesmaids' dresses," she responded, slipping from his embrace and walking into the kitchen. He followed.

"No wedding dress yet?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I just can't find anything I like," she told him.

"You will," he said, moving to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of wine for her. He poured her a glass and handed it to her before returning the bottle to its place and retrieving a beer for himself.

"Have you picked a best man yet?" She asked.

"Leroy," he said. She furrowed her brow at David. "He's a good friend, and he's coming around, I promise," he said.

"He hates me," she said.

"Well if he hates you that much, he'll say no," David teased, but he only got a glare from his fiancée. "He's coming around. He still hasn't forgiven you completely, but he knows that I love you, and he's learning to accept us."

"I don't want him to just accept us," Regina insisted. "I want whoever you pick to be happy for us like Ruby is."

"Do you want me to pick someone else?" He said, massaging her now tense shoulders as she began to peel potatoes. "I can if you want."

She exhaled. "No," she said. "You pick who you want." He placed a kiss on the bit of exposed skin on her left shoulder and she turned her head. "But so help me, if he comes already drunk—"

"He won't, baby," he promised, giving her a kiss on the neck and squeezing his arms around her midsection. "Have you talked to Henry yet?"

"Not yet," she said. "After dinner."

"No rush," he said. "I was just wondering."

* * *

After a delicious dinner of spaghetti and homemade meatballs, David cleared the table, leaving Regina to talk to Henry.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He asked.

She took a deep breath. "We've picked a date for the wedding," said Regina. "June twenty-first."

Henry furrowed his brow and looked up the way he always did when he was trying to do math. "That's only five months away!" He deduced. Even an eleven-year-old boy knew it usually takes longer than that to plan a wedding.

"Yes, it is," she said. "And as you know, I don't have my father to walk me down the aisle," she said. "So I was wondering if you'd be willing to give me away at the wedding."

He nodded excitedly. "I get to be part of you wedding?"

"Yes you do, Henry," she said.

He got up and ran to her, giving her a big hug. "So does this mean you're not mad at me for trying to keep you apart at the beginning?

"Of course not! Henry, why would you think that?"

"I tried to keep you away from your true love."

"Baby, I could never be mad at you. Besides, you're the reason we got back together," she pointed out. "If anything, I should be thanking you."

He beamed. "You're welcome, mom." He wrapped his arms around her neck, hugging her tightly as she laughed with her son.

* * *

Regina walked out of the bathroom in her nightgown to find David already lying in bed. "Tired?" She teased.

"You willing to wake me up?" He asked, wagging his eyebrows.

She laughed and climbed on top of him, planting a chaste kiss on his lips. He smiled up at her and ran his hands down her arms to her fingertips before landing on her thighs, where he gently moved his thumbs along the smooth skin there. "I was thinking," he said. "I know you are having a hard time finding a dress. What if you left Storybrooke to find one?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," he said. "Regina, I want you to be happy on our wedding day. I want everything to be as perfect as you are. And I know that finding the right dress is important to you."

"I've never been outside of Storybrooke before," Regina said. "I always knew I could, but I never bothered. I don't know this world outside our little town."

"Well then take Emma. She can leave, too, and she knows what it's like outside. Plus I think she'd like to get out for a while." He smiled up at her. "I want you to be impossibly happy when we get married," he said. "So take a few days and find the perfect dress."

She kissed him hard, smiling through it. "I love you so much," she told him.

"I know," he teased before flipping her over, pinning her hands above her head. He kissed her neck, sucking on her pulse point. "I love you, too," he whispered into her ear before flicking his tongue over her earlobe. She moaned quietly as he bit down lightly, gently tugging her earlobe.

With one large hand, he kept her wrists pinned above her as his other hand moved down her body, caressing every delicious curve as it traveled toward its destination. When he reached her core, he pressed his middle finger lightly to her most sensitive spot, making her arch her back into his touch.

"David," she breathed. He knew that she loved grabbing onto something, and the inability to touch him was killing her, but he wasn't going to let her. He reached for the bedside drawer, where he pulled out a tie. He turned her so she was lying with her head toward the nightstand and tied the binding fabric to the drawer of the bedside table, effectively restricting her movement. He then returned to letting his hands explore her body, teasing her breasts with the pad of his thumb before roughly taking a nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

His hands moved around to her sides, trailing strong hands down sensual curves until he reached her hips. He ducked his head between her legs and lightly flicked her clit with his tongue, causing her to twitch with need. Back in their land, she never would have allowed a lover to bind her. She was always the dominant one. But she was completely willing, completely happy to give herself over to her fiancé.

He moved his hands up her body, moving her satin nightgown so that her body was exposed to him. He trailed open-mouthed kisses from her center to her breasts before taking her left nipple lightly in his mouth. With the tip of his tongue, he pressed against the hardening peak on her breast. He flicked over it several times before closing his mouth around it, sucking for a moment before releasing it with a satisfying pop and moving to repeat the process on her right breast.

Regina kept attempting to relieve the pressure between her legs by squeezing her thighs together, but with David's knees between hers, there was no chance at movement. "David…" she moaned as his mouth tended to her pulse point, gently biting down as her heartbeat raced beneath. "Please," she whispered against his ear.

He finally granted her with his finger pressing to her clit, drawing little circles there as he pushed two fingers into her dripping sex. "Oh yes," she breathed as his fingers curled to hit the ridged area. He brought his mouth down to her core and took her sensitive bud into his mouth. Her hips began to gyrate, desperate for release, but before she could get there, he pulled away. "Goddammit, David," she whimpered, still trying to relieve the pressure between her legs to no avail.

He chuckled as he removed his boxers, allowing his erection to come free. He ran the tip along her wetness, making her moan with need. He leaned over her, bringing his mouth to her ear and flicking his tongue over her earlobe. "Are you ready to come?" He teased.

"Please," she whispered.

David moved his mouth to hers, kissing her tenderly before he thrust into her abruptly, causing Regina to cry out. He covered her mouth quickly with his hand. "Shh," he warned, stopping his movements.

The combination of being unable to scream and unable to grab anything was becoming too much for Regina. "Untie me," she growled.

He gave a low laugh before leaning down to whisper in her ear. "But you haven't cum yet." He pressed his mouth to hers again as he began thrusting into her roughly. "God, baby," he whispered. "You feel so good."

Her nails dug into her own palms as she felt her climax approaching, and she felt herself needing to scream. She bit her lip in a combination of frustration, ecstasy, and attempt to silence herself. David had moved his mouth to her neck and was sucking on her pulse point again.

She started to whimper uncontrollably, her breathing erratic, and her legs wrapped around him, bringing him further into her. She opened her mouth in a silent scream as her body tensed deliciously, her walls squeezing around his dick.

The feel of Regina's body under his as she came brought David over the edge, spilling himself into her as he bit back a groan. It took everything he had to not collapse completely on top of her, instead riding out the orgasm before rolling over onto his side next to his fiancée.

Their breathing slowed after a while before they looked at each other, David planting a playful kiss on her lips and causing them both to giggle. He continued planting lighthearted kisses all over her face, making her burst into a fit of laughter. He gave her one last kiss on the tip of her nose before placing one last kiss on her lips, slow and sensual. They both smiled before Regina finally said, "Now untie me."

* * *

Hope you liked it! Reviews are virtual hugs! :D


	37. Boston

**A/N: I wanted to address this because a lot of people have been speculating that Regina will get pregnant soon because they have so much unprotected sex, but in my mind, Regina is on the pill to keep her from getting pregnant.**

**There's not much EC in this chapter. It's Emma & Regina bonding time, but I'm not cruel. I'm giving you a bit of fluff at the end. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

A few days later, Emma and Regina drove to Boston to find a wedding dress for the mayor. Because Regina had been the one to cast the curse, she was able to cross the town line without losing her identity. She'd dropped off Henry at school and given him a hug and a kiss before giving David a good long kiss and heading out of Storybrooke with the sheriff.

"Glad you made it safely, baby."

"Thank you, dear," Regina said into the phone as she and Emma walked into their hotel room. "We're actually just getting into the hotel, so I'll call you later tonight."

"Alright," he replied. "I love you."

"I love you, too, David."

She put the phone in her purse and sat it on the desk before beginning to unpack. Emma plopped down on her bed, combat boots still on her feet. "I'm exhausted," she said, exhaling dramatically.

Regina laughed at the younger woman. "I drove the whole way! How are _you _so tired?"

"Regina, do you not remember the ride down? How many accidents did we almost get in?"

It was true. Regina had never driven on a highway before, let alone a road where the speed limit was over forty-five. She'd caught on quickly, but the concept of a four-lane highway was difficult for her to wrap her head around. "Well, I'm sorry if I'm not quite as worldly as you, _Emma_."

The sheriff laughed and flipped over onto her stomach. "Alright, so since your appointment to shop for a dress isn't until tomorrow, I say we go out tonight. Girls' night!" Emma said.

It was Regina's turn to laugh. She moved the suitcase to the other side of her bed before sitting on it. "I never pinned you as the kind of woman who would enjoy girls' night."

"Well, when I lived here, I wasn't. But since becoming friends with Ruby and Mary-Margaret and the other girls in Storybrooke…" She shrugged. "I dunno. I guess I've just found I enjoy going out with the girls. I didn't really have any friends while I lived in Boston, so I never had the chance to enjoy that."

Regina offered her a small smile. "Well then we'll go out tonight."

* * *

Regina and Emma went to a bar around ten o'clock that night. Emma had insisted that there would be nothing interesting going on until then, so Regina agreed. Emma was wearing the very same pink dress she had worn the day Henry found her with a pair of black heels. Regina's wore a black dress cut just above the knees, and the neckline plunged just to the middle of her breasts. She wore black pumps.

They made their way to a bar, where Emma immediately began ordering shots. After the third tequila shot, she looked at Regina, who quirked an eyebrow at her as she sipped her martini. "I'm gonna have fun tonight," the blonde said. She took the fourth shot and made her way out to the dance floor, where she immediately found a good-looking man to dance with.

"Hi." Regina looked up to see an attractive man standing in front of her. Well, he couldn't have been older than twenty-five, she realized.

"Hello," she responded, taking a sip of her drink. "Can I help you?"

"Actually," he said, taking a seat next to her, "I was hoping that maybe you'd dance with me. A beautiful woman such as yourself shouldn't be sitting alone at the bar."

She laughed quietly. "I'm just enjoying my drink. I came out because of a friend." She looked in the direction of the blonde, who was grinding herself on a man who handed her another shot.

He followed her gaze. "Well she looks like she's enjoying herself just fine," he pointed out. He extended his right hand. "Kyle," he introduced himself.

"Regina," she said, shaking his hand.

"_One _dance," he asked, earning a shake of the head from the brunette. "What? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Fiancé," she corrected, holding up her hand and wagging her fingers. "I'm actually in town to find a wedding dress," she said.

"Well then I won't keep you," he said sheepishly, walking away.

Regina nodded before looking back toward the dance floor. The man Emma was dancing with had become particularly handsy, and Emma was trying to get him off of her. Regina was sure that the blonde could've handled herself ordinarily, but she'd taken a few more shots since she began dancing, and she was having a hard time staying on her feet, much less fending off a tall, muscular man.

The mayor made her way to the dance floor, Emma's voice becoming clearer as she approached the middle of the floor. "Nnnno," she slurred, clumsily pushing at his chest. His hands were beginning to wander, and they grabbed her ass, pulling her body flush to him.

"Come on, baby," he said. "You know you want it." His mouth was moving to her ear when Regina pushed him off her, delivering a hard punch to his face and knocking him to the ground, much to the surprise of everyone in the room.

"No means no, you little shit," she scolded the young man who clutched at his jaw. The ring the mayor wore on her right hand had cut his lip, and he was bleeding. She caught Emma as the woman started to collapse.

She practically dragged Emma out of the bar. "Reginaaa," Emma slurred again.

"Emma, we're taking you back to the hotel." She pushed Emma into the passenger seat of the Benz and moved around to get in the car herself.

"But girls' night," Emma slurred as her head rolled to rest against the window.

Thirty minutes later, Regina and Emma had made it back to the hotel, where Regina helped the younger woman out of her dress and into the shower, still wearing her bra and underwear. "Sorry, dear," she said.

The cold water turned on abruptly, bringing Emma back to consciousness. "Holy shit!" She shouted as the icy water hit her skin. "Jesus Christ, Regina. What happened?"

Regina shut off the water and handed Emma a towel. "You got very drunk and nearly passed out in the arms of some creep at the bar. I had to punch him to keep him from dragging you out and taking you back to his place without your consent."

"Oh god," Emma said. It was starting to come back to her. "Wait," she said. "Why am I having a hard time..." Her voice trailed off as she put the pieces together. "Fuck," she muttered. "The creep gave me a drink, didn't he?" Regina nodded, and the younger woman rubbed her face. She slowly stood from the tub and Regina wrapped her in a towel, embracing her. "Thank you," Emma whispered into the mayor's shoulder.

"You're welcome, dear." She released the blonde and looked at her. The color was returning to her face. She offered the younger woman a smile before walking back out to the bedroom.

Emma changed into a tank top and a dry pair of boy shorts and climbed into bed on the side closer to Regina's bed. The older woman was much more diligent about her nightly routine, not having gone through the trauma of being drugged and nearly taken advantage of. Eventually, she ended up on the right side of her bed, facing Emma. "Is everything alright?" She asked.

Emma huffed. "I just feel like such an idiot. I don't know what I was thinking."

Regina shifted a bit. "You know what I think?" Emma quirked an eyebrow. "I think you're struggling with your feelings for Neal, and you wanted to find someone to take your mind off of it…even if for just a night."

A quiet tear fell from Emma's eye and dripped down to the pillow. "Emma, you shouldn't feel stupid. You were sad and lonely, and you just happened to end up dancing with a sleazy guy," she said. "It's not your fault. Besides," she added, "It's not like you were all alone. I was there to keep an eye on you."

"But you shouldn't _have _to keep an eye on me. I'm twenty-nine for Christ's sake. I should be able to take care of myself."

Regina kicked off the covers and knelt by Emma's bed, taking the younger woman's hands in her own. "Emma," she said. "You've spent your entire life taking care of yourself. Growing up in foster care couldn't have been easy in any sense. Enjoy being taken care of," Regina urged her, giving the blonde's hands a little squeeze. "No one had tried to take care of me before your father…except Daniel," she said, finding it easier and easier to talk about her late fiancé. "I am enjoying every minute of being protected by him. It means that I am loved."

"You saying you love me?" Emma joked lightly.

"Emma, you're my son's birth mother and my fiancé's daughter. I've got a little love for you tucked away somewhere," she teased. "You're stuck with me now."

Emma reached out and wrapped her arms around Regina, something the sheriff never thought she'd do. "Thank you, Regina," she said.

Regina's arms circled the younger woman's waist. "You're welcome, dear." She remained there, comforting Emma like she had always comforted Henry when he'd had a bad day at school or was just feeling down.

Emma eventually released the brunette and lay back down. Regina continued to stroke blonde tresses comfortingly. "I know that I've said some really horrible things to you…"

"Don't worry, dear," Regina assured her. "I think most of the things I've said and done to you are far worse."

"True," Emma said. "I didn't really appreciate that whole poison turnover thing." Regina grimaced, remembering that awful day she heard the news of Henry being in the hospital. "_But_," Emma continued, pulling Regina from her regretful memories, "You're one hell of a mother." Regina's mouth curved into a thankful smile at the blonde's words as she continued to run her hands over Emma's hair. "Henry's lucky to have you. Mary-Margaret is great and all, but I just don't think she gets me sometimes. She wants me to be a fairytale princess, fittingly enough. And that's just not who I am."

Regina chuckled humorlessly. "Emma, when have you ever done what people asked you? As I recall, you never behave the way anyone wants unless it's what you want, too. Snow White, while a very kind person, still lives in her fairytale world, where everything is sunshine and rainbows. You and I…we grew up differently. And we know that not everyone wants that fairytale life."

She folded her arms on the bed and rested her chin on them. "I, for one, would've been perfectly happy running off with my stable boy and being a seamstress with a rabble of children and a couple of horses. Being a queen was not what I wanted, and when I had it, it made me _tremendously _unhappy. I get the feeling that you'd be perfectly happy being sheriff and wearing your leather jacket all the time instead of a fucking ball gown," she teased. "Sometimes you have to put yourself first."

The blonde quirked an eyebrow at the mayor, who amended her statement. "I'm not saying take it as far as cursing an entire realm of people, but sometimes you have to allow yourself the luxury of doing what makes you happy."

Emma nodded, seeming to understand where Regina was coming from. "Thank you, Regina," she said as her eyes began to flutter, sleep beginning to overtake her. "You're a good friend," she managed to whisper before the night caught up to her and her breathing evened out. Regina stroked the girl's hair for a few more moments to be sure she was asleep before moving back to her own bed and taking out her phone.

**_Sorry I didn't call you earlier. Long night. _**Regina sent the message to David. Her phone buzzed quietly a moment later.

**_It's fine. I can't sleep anyway. _**Regina stood from her bed and walked out to the small balcony attached to their room, quietly sliding the door open and closed so as not to wake the sleeping sheriff. She held the phone to her ear. "Hey, baby," he said.

"You can't sleep?" She asked as she tucked her feet beneath her in the chair.

"I put Henry to bed around nine-thirty, did some paperwork for a little while, and then I came up to go to sleep, but I've been lying awake for about an hour. Turns out I'm not good at sleeping alone," he said.

"Understandable. I don't think I'll enjoy trying to sleep tonight," she admitted.

"You haven't gotten in bed yet?"

"Girls' night. Emma wanted to let loose a bit, so we went out for a little while."

"You two didn't get into any trouble tonight, did you?" He asked.

"No, dear, we didn't. Emma was dancing with someone and he got a little too eager with a young woman who was clearly intoxicated, so I walked over and punched him."

There was silence on the other end before David finally spoke. "Wait, you're serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"You punched a guy?"

"Right in the face."

He paused. "Is it weird that I am incredibly turned on by that?"

She let out a hearty laugh. "Well then I guess I'll just have to go around punching people more often," she teased.

"I guess you will."

There was a comfortable silence in which they both just enjoyed knowing that the other person was on the line. No words needed to be spoken. The presence was enough. Finally, Regina broke the silence. "I have an appointment to look at dresses tomorrow morning, so I should try to get some sleep," she said quietly. "I love you."

"Love you too, baby," he replied, his voice becoming gravelly as he began to drift off into sleep. Regina smiled at the pet name like she always did and hung up the phone, quietly returning to her bed where she slowly drifted into a peaceful night's sleep.


	38. Back

**So sorry this took so long. But I'm rewarding you with a longer chapter :) Writer's block is a bitch, but once school's out, I should be able to write more. Sweetness, smut, and a little more Regina-Emma friendship. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Emma woke up with a splitting headache to the loud buzzing of an alarm. She quickly slammed her hand down, but she found her alarm was not where she expected it to be. Instead, it was in Regina's hand as she stood over the bed. "Dammit, Regina," she said, swatting at the clock, which the mayor easily removed from reach.

"Emma, you need to get up. We have to be there at eleven."

The blonde groaned. "I hate you," she mumbled.

"Yes, I know," Regina replied. "The alarm will keep going off until you get out of bed and turn it off."

Emma looked through sleepy eyes and found Regina had put the alarm on her own bed, forcing Emma to get up if she wanted to stop the incessant beeping. "You're evil."

"So I've been told," Regina said with a flip of her hair as she walked into the bathroom to get ready.

Emma glared at the alarm as if the simple act of wishing it would shut up would actually make it happen. Finally the noise became too much for her pounding head, so she slowly climbed from bed and hit the "off" button. She rubbed at her face for a moment before walking over to her suitcase and pulling out a pair of jeans and a tank top.

* * *

Emma and Regina spent two hours in the shop. To watch Regina with the workers was interesting to say the least. Emma could tell that they'd dealt with tough clients before, but they met their match in Regina Mills.

She'd answered all their questions about what she was looking for, but after trying on three dresses she absolutely hated, she took charge. She changed back into her pencil skirt and stilettos and marched through the store, pulling out the dresses that met her standards and flinging them into the arms of the people following her, attempting to get her back to the fitting room. But Regina had taken over, and Emma knew that there was no way in hell she was relinquishing that control. She chuckled as she watched the frantic assistants try to regain control over the appointment.

But it was a huge step from where Regina was when they first met. Before, she would've marched in and immediately taken control, assuming they were all incompetent.

But this time she waited until they gave her evidence of their ineptitude.

She pulled two, and only tried one.

Emma had seen Regina cry before. She'd cried when Henry was rescued from the mines and when Henry ate the turnover. She'd seen the tears of joy and the tears of utter desperation. This was completely different.

The tears that filled Regina's eyes were a combination of elation, nostalgia, and sadness. Emma furrowed her brow as she watched one tear fall down her cheek.

Regina looked around at the assistants whose eyes were fixed on her, a woman whose history they didn't know. They didn't know that the last time she'd worn a wedding dress, she was getting married to a man thrice her age who didn't love her, only needed her to be a mother to his daughter.. They didn't know that she was once a powerful queen, feared by millions, who would cry herself to sleep, desperately needing to fill the hole in her heart. They didn't know that her son had spent two years hating her for being the Evil Queen.

But most importantly, they didn't know that the Evil Queen, a broken, fragile woman, had been put back together by none other than Prince Charming. She let out a small laugh as more tears fell. Looking in the mirror, she had an epiphany. _This is what wearing a wedding dress is supposed to feel like. _She nodded a bit, her smile widening. She looked at Emma in the looking glass, and found her smiling.

* * *

They had pinned the dress for alterations and were going to ship it out as soon as it was finished. Of course Regina had given them a P.O. Box in a neighboring town. Explaining Storybrooke, Maine would've been an interesting conversation.

Emma took Regina to lunch as a final meal before returning home. While Emma had enjoyed the nostalgia of visiting the place Henry found her, she didn't miss it all that much. She had found a community of people in Storybrooke that loved her and cared about her. She'd never had that before.

Regina dropped off Emma at her apartment, thanking her for her company on the trip. "It was fun," Emma replied. "And thanks for yesterday," she half-whispered, looking down at her hands, where she fiddled with her fingers. "I'm glad we can be friends now."

A smile crept to Regina's lips and she nodded. "Me too, dear."

Emma climbed out of the car and retrieved her bag from the trunk before Regina drove off, tremendously excited to go home to her fiancé and son.

She pulled into the driveway and turned off the engine. She'd driven four hours, and she wanted nothing more than to go inside and hug her family. Regina opened the car door and stepped out, immediately being grabbed by the waist from behind. She let out a little yelp as she was spun around, instantly recognizing the laugh coming from her captor. He returned her to her feet and spun her around, pulling her by the waist into an eager kiss.

She allowed her hands to caress his neck and smiled into the kiss before pulling away. "Not done yet," he whispered huskily, pressing his lips to hers again.

This time she let a small laugh escape her lips. She reciprocated for a moment, and David finally pulled back, his arms still wrapped firmly around her waist. "I'm glad you're home," he told her.

"Me too," she said, smiling. "I found the dress."

A slow smile crept to his face. "I'm so glad." He kissed her again more passionately. As their mouths began to move in harmony, he laced his fingers in her hair as her hands met his waist, snaking up his back and pulling him closer to her. He kissed her until she was pressed against the car. As her back made contact with the Mercedes, his pelvis made contact with her center. A moan escaped her mouth as she felt him press into her, and he took the opportunity to explore her mouth with his tongue.

A satisfied hum escaped her mouth as he moved to her neck. "David," she whispered, "We're still outside."

"I'm aware," he breathed into her ear, flicking his tongue over her earlobe

She shivered but willed herself to put some space between them. "I promise I'll make it worth the wait," she purred, her brown eyes glinting mischievously. She patted his chest and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I'm holding you to that," he said, taking her bag out of the trunk. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her hair.

They walked in through the front door, his arm still wrapped around her. The moment she crossed the threshold, she was attacked by her eleven-year-old. "Mom!" Henry said, squeezing her waist tightly. "How was it?"

"I've got a dress," she said, wrapping her arms around him.

"Can I see it?" He asked excitedly.

She chuckled. "It's still at the store. They had to do some alterations. But when I get it, you'll be the first to see."

He smiled widely. "Okay! Can we have dinner now?" His mind switched tracks instantly.

"I'll take your bag upstairs," David said.

Regina and Henry walked into the dining room, where they had already set the table. "I put all the food out while David went out to see you."

"That was very thoughtful of you," she said.

He shrugged. "Actually it was selfish. I thought you guys would get all the kissing out of the way so I didn't have to watch."

She laughed out loud. Her son was always very straightforward, and it was one of the things she loved most about him. "David and I are going to be kissing for the rest of our lives, so you might want to get used to it. Just wait until _you _start kissing. I'm going to feel how you feel right now."

Henry wrinkled his nose. "I'm never going to kiss."

Regina laughed again and raised an eyebrow. "But don't you want to experience True Love's Kiss?"

_Hm_, he thought, _I hadn't thought of that_. "But kissing's gross," he said childishly.

David walked into the dining room at that moment. "Oh, believe me, kid, you won't always feel that way," he said. David ruffled the boy's hair before pressing a quick kiss to his fiancée's temple.

* * *

After dinner, the three curled up on the couch to enjoy a family movie night. David sat on the end of the couch, one arm on the armrest and the other wrapped around Regina, who sat with her legs tucked, knees facing away from David, arms wrapped around her son as they watched _Wreck-It Ralph_.

By the end of the movie, Henry was drained and had successfully fallen asleep in his mother's arms. "Good Lord, David, what did you do to exhaust him?"

He chuckled quietly. "He spent the day with Hansel, Gretel, and Grace," he told her.

Regina nodded with a small smile and stroked her son's hair. "Henry," she whispered softly. "Henry, dear, it's time to go to bed."

"But I'm already asleep," Henry protested through a weary voice.

"Yes, but I'm not having you sleep on the couch. You're going to brush your teeth and sleep in your bed." Henry grumbled, his expression reminding the couple of the boy's biological mother, and trudged upstairs. The adults laughed and stood to follow him.

As soon as Henry was asleep and Regina closed his bedroom door, David had her pressed up against the wall in a heated kiss. Her hands found his short hair and she pulled him further into the kiss. His hands wandered down to her firm backside, giving it a squeeze.

"Bedroom. Now," she growled into him.

He chuckled against her lips before she pulled away, sauntering to their bedroom and swaying her hips. He watched her walk, enjoying the view before he followed her. He walked and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a much more tender, no less passionate kiss. Her hands came up to his face, gently caressing him as their mouths moved together. She pulled away just enough to whisper, "Get on the bed."

David thoroughly enjoyed when she took charge. She was so incredibly sexy in the way she took control in bed. He obeyed and sat, his feet still on the floor. She turned to him, her eyes glinting mischievously.

Slowly Regina reached behind herself, unhooking the fastener on her pencil skirt and sliding the zipper down. With a couple tugs, the tight fabric slid from her body. She donned a set of knee high black stockings with a lace garters and barely-there black lace panties.

His mouth began to go dry as her hands moved upward. Never breaking eye contact, her fingers delicately traced the neckline of her red satin shirt. Her fingers moved deftly down the middle of her torso, unbuttoning the fabric on their way. When the shirt fell to the floor, she smirked at his expression: jaw dropped slightly, eyes fixed on demi-bra-clad breasts, fingers digging lightly into the bedspread. He swallowed, attempting to regain some of the moisture in his mouth.

She walked toward him, swaying her hips seductively. She placed her knees on either side of him, straddling his body. Her breasts were aligned with his face, and he couldn't resist. He ran his hands up smooth thighs to steady her by the hips as he kissed a trail over the curve of her breasts. She let out a satisfied hum. Strong hands moved back to her butt, pulling her closer before his right hand wandered upward to unclasp her bra.

Once the material was out of the way, she moved her arms and it fell to the floor by the bed. A hot mouth immediately attached itself to a hard nipple, tongue flicking over the bud, and her head reared back. "Yesss," she hissed quietly, her fingertips pressing into his shoulders.

He moved his mouth to her other breast, lightly biting the nub and tugging. "Oh!" She exclaimed with much surprise but little volume, still conscious of her sleeping son down the hall.

Deciding she didn't want to be quiet tonight, she waved her hand, soundproofing the room. "Now we can be as loud as we want," she purred in her lover's ear.

A low groan emitted from the former prince's throat. He brought one of his hands back around to her front, running calloused fingers over her panties, teasing her already wet center through the lace. "Mm, David," she moaned, rocking against the teasing fingers and kissing him again.

He slowly pushed the panties aside and ran his middle finger through slick folds. "You're so wet, Regina," he said huskily through the kiss, causing her to groan, her voice filled with arousal.

He slowly inserted two fingers into her wetness and she sighed. His fingers began to stroke the sensitive area within her core, making her hips rock into him, needing more friction. "David," she moaned. A third finger entered her, and her body welcomed it, enjoying the building pressure. "Please," she whispered, her hands clutching his hair.

His thumb met her clit, pressing and rubbing circles over the hard nub. "Ah!" She gasped as her climax approached. "Yes, David," she groaned. He sped up his movements, pressing her little bundle of nerves harder, and she came undone with a cry.

He continued his ministrations, coaxing her down from her orgasm. She quickly recovered. He pulled his fingers out of her, and she took his wrist, leading his hand up to her mouth. She took his index finger into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it, cleaning her juices from his hand. She repeated the process with his middle and ring fingers, never breaking eye contact. She then kissed him, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth as he tasted the flavor that was so distinctly Regina.

"My, my, dear," she said, her voice dropping lower. "Seems you're a bit overdressed." She bent her knees further so she was resting on his lap. She could feel his cock through his jeans. She teasingly pouted her bottom lip. "That can't be comfortable," she said, grinding her hips purposefully into his hardness.

He groaned at the contact as her fingers wrapped around the hem of his shirt and she tugged it over his head, revealing his chiseled muscles. Her nails ran over his torso, the pressure just enough to create red trails on his skin. As her lips made contact with his, her fingers unfastened the button and zipper of his jeans.

David wrapped his arms around her waist and stood, never breaking the kiss as her legs wrapped around his waist, their bare chests pressing into each other, hot skin on hot skin. He turned and leaned over, putting one hand on the bed for balance as he lay her down. He slowly pulled her soaked panties down her legs, flicking them somewhere in the room. He then pulled off his own pants in boxers before climbing on top of her and pressing a hard kiss to her mouth.

He rubbed the tip of his penis against her entrance and she moaned. "Wait," she whispered, placing a hand on her chest. As she crawled out from under him, he watched her, confused, until she positioned herself on her hands and knees, facing the headboard. "Like this," she purred.

He moved to her, pressing his hips into her backside before leaning over and leaving a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses down the olive skin of her back. He leaned down and ran his tongue over her dripping pussy. "David," she hissed.

He repositioned his himself behind her, teasing her entrance with the head of his dick. She was becoming very impatient. Her cunt was throbbing with need, and she whipped her head around, her brown eyes piercing into his blue ones. "Get inside me _now_," she growled.

He chuckled lightly and leaned forward. "Yes, _your majesty_," he teased.

She was about to make a snarky comment, but the only sound that came out was a scream as he slammed into her, showing no mercy on the first thrust. "Oh, God!" She cried. His hands were on her hips, pulling her further onto him with each thrust. She was rapidly approaching climax for the second time.

Then David wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her up so her back was pressed into his chest, causing his thrusts to become shallower, but hit her g-spot deliciously. She gripped the top of the headboard as she arched her back, her head resting on his shoulder. David's mouth hungrily attached to the crook of her neck, teeth scraping against flesh as he sucked olive skin. She moaned loudly as the middle finger of his right hand met her clit, rubbing furious circles.

"I'm cumming," she breathed. "God yes, David!" She cried out louder as she gripped the headboard and her body tightened around his cock, the sound of her voice combined with their movements bringing him over the edge with her.

Their breathing was heavy as they came down, him leaning into her back as her arms on the headboard supported them. He began placing slow kisses to her shoulder and she turned her head, placing two fingers on the side of his chin and turning him to face her, where her mouth met his in a slow, sensual kiss.

As they pulled apart, a wide smile crossed his face. "That was fun," he commented as they lay facing each other.

She laughed. "Indeed it was, dear." She placed another light kiss to his lips as she snuggled closer in his arms.

"I'm glad you're back. I'll sleep much better with you in my arms."

She hummed contentedly. "Me, too." Her fingers lightly traced circles over the skin of his chest.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked after a moment.

"I can't wait to marry you," she whispered.

He chuckled lightly, placing a kiss to her forehead. "I love you, baby."

"Love you, too," she said quietly as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Someone sent me a request for the sex position, so I worked it into this chapter. So if you send me something, I might work it in. I'll write a special one-shot for the 200th reviewer, as well :)**


	39. Awkward

**Hello writing spree! I'm so glad my writer's block is going away. We're rapidly approaching the wedding, which is where I do plan on ending this story. We've got at least five or six chapters after this one, though. Possibly (probably) more. Enjoy this****_ extremely_**** awkward chapter!**

* * *

Regina stood at her desk at the mansion and ran her fingers through her hair. She'd been mulling over the same thing for almost an hour, and it was becoming exhausting. At this point, she'd settled on their table being Regina, David, Ruby, Leroy, Astrid, Henry, Emma, and Granny. Mary Margaret had politely declined to attend the wedding, and though David was a bit upset, neither he nor Regina was surprised.

She placed both hands on her hips and began shaking her head when she heard a knock. "Come in," the mayor said, still looking down at her project.

David stepped through the door and looked at the large diagram in front of her. "Did you magically make your desk bigger?" He asked. He'd intended it to be a joke, but when Regina looked up at him for the first time, he realized that she had, in fact, extended her desk to fit the diagram in front of her. "I can't believe you've made a 3D model of our wedding reception," he said when she looked back down.

She took a deep breath. "It's helping me get organized."

"Well, you need to add an extra little pawn thing."

She looked up and quirked an eyebrow. "Pawn thing?" She asked with a chuckle. "Couldn't you say 'guest'?"

"Either way, Snow's coming now," he said.

Regina furrowed her brows in confusion. "But she RSVP'd no."

"Well," he said, the inflection of his voice raising, "She's now attending as Archie's plus one." The bewildered look on her face remained. "They're dating," he said.

Regina's eyebrows were clearly overworking themselves today; they flew toward her hairline. "Snow White and the cricket?" She asked. Then she shrugged. "I guess that makes sense. Maybe _he_ can figure out why she can't keep a secret."

"Regina," he scolded.

She raised her hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry," she said immediately. "I'm just so on edge over this whole placement thing. Who I can sit together. Who I _can't _sit together. Who it's necessary for us to sit with." He moved around to hug her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing his head on her shoulder. "It almost makes me wish we would have a smaller wedding. Just you, me, and Henry."

David kissed the crook of her neck delicately. "I think it's a little late for that, don't you?" He asked. His fiancée nodded in response. They were getting married June 21, first day of summer. Just short of six weeks away. "And I hate to screw this up even more, but Emma and Neal got back together, too."

In a fit of bored exasperation, Regina flipped the diagram, sending all the miniature guests flying. "Well," he said. "There goes all your hard work."

She turned around in his arms. "I can fix that later. Right now I need a break." She leaned up and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck as his hands pulled her closer.

He chuckled when they parted for air. "So that's all I am? A distraction from the mundane?"

"Uh-huh," she said playfully, pulling him into the kiss.

"Surprisingly I don't mind that," he replied, putting her up on the desk and stepping between her legs, letting his hands wander all over his fiancée's perfect body. His hand finally reached beneath her skirt, where he was met with a surprise. He pulled away, his eyebrows raised. "No underwear?" He asked as his fingers stroked the length of her entrance.

Her eyes fluttered closed as he reached her clit, rubbing a firm circle over it. "I've been waiting for you all day," she moaned as her head fell back.

He leaned forward and whispered against her neck, "That's what I like to hear." His lips attached to the olive skin of her neck as his fingers began to thrust in and out of her.

She let out a series of moans as the pleasure began within her.

"Mom?"

Regina screamed, immediately pushing David off her and scooting off the desk, smoothing her skirt frantically. "Henry!" She squealed. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Emma!"

"I left something in my room—what was David doing to you?"

Regina covered her face in embarrassment. She was so not ready to have the talk with her eleven year old son. "Go to your room. I'll be up to talk to you in a minute." Henry was about to protest, but she glared at him and sent him scampering upstairs. The brunette turned back to her fiancé. "Oh my god," she said, covering her face again. "My worst nightmare just came true."

"I mean, he was going to have to find out about sex eventually."

She took her hands from her face. "Yeah, but I never thought I'd have to tell him after he walked in on his future stepfather finger-fucking his mother!"

"Did you just say 'finger-fucking'?" She rolled her eyes. "If it's possible, you just got even hotter," he said huskily, kissing her again.

"So glad my profanity turns you on, dear, but I unfortunately have to go tell your grandson all about sex."

He groaned. "Why'd you have to call him that?" David whined.

"Because I know it's the only way to keep you from taking me on this desk before I get the chance to go up there."

He chuckled and kissed her once more before she headed upstairs. She took a deep breath, completely unprepared to tell her little boy about sex. "Henry?" She said, knocking on his door. She twisted the knob and entered to find a very confused, seemingly embarrassed boy sitting on his bed, cross-legged. She sat down on the edge closest to the door, tucking her knees next to her and leaning on the opposite hand.

"Mom, what was David just doing to you?"

Regina took a breath. _Here goes_. "Well, what do _you_ think he was doing? I think this conversation would be best if I find out what you think you saw and tell you what it actually was."

"Um," Henry's face flushed. "It looked like he was biting your neck like a vampire and punching you…uh…down there." He pointed to her lap.

She gave him a closed mouth smile in an attempt to comfort him and make the situation less awkward for both of them. Cora never had the sex talk with Regina. She only found out what sex was on her wedding night…

"Henry, have you heard anything about sex?" She asked, biting the bullet.

"Uh, yeah. Sometimes I hear Emma and Grandma talking about it when they think I'm asleep, so I Googled it."

_Oh god, what did he see? _She thought, terribly worried about what he may have stumbled across on the internet. "And what did you learn from Google?"

"Well," he said sheepishly. "Uh, apparently the thing that I have down here," he pointed to his lap, "Goes into whatever the girl has down there."

Regina nodded. "That's right. Do you know why people have sex?"

"To make babies?" He asked. His mother nodded and the eleven-year-old suddenly became very excited. "Wait, are you and David trying to make a baby?! I'm gonna have a little sibling?" He was bouncing on the bed now.

"No, no, no, not yet," she said, placing a hand over his. "People _do _have sex so they can have children, but they also do it for…pleasure," she said.

He furrowed his brow. "So…what David was doing felt good?" Regina nodded. "But he was using his hand…"

She nodded again, trying to figure out how to go about that part. Then she realized that Henry understood a lot more about life than most people gave him credit for, so she figured explaining it to him truthfully would be the best way. "Okay, Henry," she started. She held out her hands, forming an oval-shape with one. "In a girl's panties, there's an opening. It's called a vagina." She took her other hand and pointed her index and middle fingers. "In a boy's underwear, he has, like you, a penis." She referenced her pointed fingers. "Like you said, the boy's part goes into the girl's opening like this." She put the fingers through the opening in her other hand.

"Does it hurt?" He asked innocently.

Regina's mind flashed back to that first night of her marriage to the King. Yes, it had hurt. Badly. He hadn't been rough. He had been too old at that time of his life to be rough with her, but it had hurt both physically and emotionally. So much blood…

"For the woman, Henry, it usually does the first time," she answered honestly. "But after that, it doesn't. It feels good."

"Okay, but why was he using his fingers?"

Regina looked up, trying to figure out how to explain this without getting too awkward with her son. If either of her parents had attempted to have this conversation with her at eleven years old, she would have wanted it to be over as soon as possible. But her son was an incredibly curious child, so now she needed to find a way to explain an orgasm in the most clinical way possible.

"When two people are having sex, there's sort of a…an explosion that happens when it feels good enough. It's called, um, an orgasm." She was stuttering her way through this, and part of her wanted to just leave this discussion alone, but the other part of her knew that if she didn't discuss this with him, he was more likely to learn it somewhere else and, when he got older and started having urges, not be safe about it. "Um, when a man has sex, his penis becomes hard, and when he has an orgasm, it becomes soft again, so the woman usually needs to orgasm first." _This is such an awkward conversation. _Regina could feel herself flustering, but she could see that her son found nothing odd about it at all. He was intrigued, but that was natural for Henry.

"It usually takes longer for the woman to get to a point of orgasm than the man, so couples generally participate in foreplay, which is…think of it as a kickstarter for sex." Henry furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head. "It makes it more pleasurable."

"So you and David were doing foreplay?"

Regina nodded her head.

Henry nodded his head, too. He wasn't disgusted by the conversation at all. Not like most children his age.

"Henry, even though it's possible to have sex with someone you don't love, I want you to know that it is so much more amazing with someone you _do_."

"How do you know?" Henry asked. It wasn't insulting in any way. Just curious. He'd never actually seen her with anyone except David.

"Well, I was married to Leopold. And that wasn't pleasant at all. I didn't love him."

"What about Graham?"

Regina inhaled sharply, remembering the man whose heart she'd crushed less than a year ago. "How do you even know about that?"

"Mom, I'm eleven, not stupid."

She blushed for what seemed like the millionth time in the last ten minutes. "No, I didn't love Graham," she said. "At that time…I was the Evil Queen. I thought love was weakness. And…" She didn't know how to explain the ability to control Graham with her body, nor did she want Henry to have that idea of sex. "I was very sad and very angry, and being with Graham was a way to forget that," she explained. "I didn't love him, but it helped the emptiness a little bit." She placed her hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "It was wrong of me to do. Especially for as long as it went on."

"How long?"

She pursed her lips. "Too long." She didn't want Henry to know she'd had sex with Graham somewhere around ten thousand times. That was just too much information. "Sex with someone you love is so much more amazing than anything you can imagine." A smile crossed her face as she thought of David.

"Is that how it was with Daniel?" He asked.

His mother's smile quickly faded as she remembered her lost love. It was a little easier every day, but when his name was mentioned, she still felt that small ache in her heart. "Daniel and I never…" Her voice trailed off.

Henry could see the sadness in his mother's eyes. Since the curse broke, he'd come to realize that looking in her eyes would reveal everything he needed to know about what she was feeling. He crawled toward her and wrapped his arms around her neck comfortingly. "I'm sorry, mom," he whispered. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Oh, you sweet boy," she said with a small laugh. "You're not hurting me. You're just curious." She pulled out of the hug and looked at him. "It's one of the things I love about you." She tapped the tip of his nose with her index finger and he wrinkled his nose. "Daniel was a very important part of my life. And yes, it still hurts a little when I think about him…_But_ every day I get a little stronger. And do you know why?"

"David?"

She smiled widely. "Yes," she said. "And you." He beamed at the confession. "Henry, you're my whole world. I love you more than anything. And now I realize that if I hadn't lost Daniel, I never would have had you. I never would have enacted the curse, Emma wouldn't have ever met Neal, and you wouldn't be here."

"I wish I could've met him," he said. "You know, not as a zombie trying to kill me."

She nodded. "Me too, sweetheart." She gave him a kiss on the forehead. "David actually reminds me quite a bit of Daniel sometimes."

"How?"

Regina thought about it. "He's strong. Kind. Good with animals… But I think the most important reason is that he makes me feel safe."

Henry smiled. "Good."

"Do you have any other questions, Henry?"

"Uh, T=the neck thing?"

"Kissing isn't purely limited to lips," she answered simply. Henry scrunched up his nose in response, and Regina laughed. "Of all the things I just told you, _kissing _is the one that grosses you out?" She asked incredulously, reaching over and ruffling his hair. He laughed as she did. "You know that if you have any questions, you can always ask David, Emma, or me, right?"

"Yeah," he responded with another head nod.

"Alright." She smiled and stood.

"I love you, mom," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Regina smiled down at her son and smoothed his hair. "I love you too, baby." She kissed him on the head before leaving the room.

* * *

**Woo sex talk! Haha I was a little reluctant to write it because I felt super uncomfortable as I was doing it, but then I was like "You know what, we gotta add a little more difficulty to Regina's life or else it just isn't realistic!" Lol.**

**Remember, the 200th reviewer still gets a one-shot of whatever pair/rating/prompt they want. I'll only say no to a couple ships, but I'll let the reviewer know when I message them. So please review!**


	40. Shock

**I'm sorry. I suck. I promise I haven't forgotten about any of these stories. I've been so busy lately. But here's another chapter. Please review!**

* * *

When she got to the bottom step, she was met by the doorbell. "Ah, Miss Swan," she greeted when she opened the door.

"_Regina_," the blonde woman said.

"Sorry. Force of habit," the brunette replied.

"I was getting worried about Henry. I didn't think it would take so long for him to get a couple things from his room," said the sheriff, furrowing her eyebrows as she stepped across the threshold.

"Well he got a little sidetracked." Regina took a deep breath. "I just had to have the sex talk with our son."

Emma looked at her for a moment, not quite sure if the mayor was serious, but then she burst into laughter. "No _way!_" Her hand flew up to cover her mouth. "Why'd you pick now?" Regina's face immediately went red and she closed the door, hoping Emma hadn't noticed. That hope was in vain. "_Oh my god_, he walked in on you two! Oh god that kid's gonna have nightmares for a week! Oh god, _I'm _gonna have nightmares for a week. You were doing my dad!"

"Well, he _is _my fiancé, dear, and if you don't stop running your mouth right now, I'm going to give you some gory details."

Emma's mouth immediately clamped shut, but she continued to try to stifle her laughter through closed lips. Thankfully Henry came bounding down the stairs a few seconds later. "Hey Emma!"

"Hey, kid," she said as she ruffled his hair. "Ready to go?"

"Yep!" He turned to Regina and stood on his toes to kiss her on the cheek before bounding out of the house with Emma. Regina turned and headed to the kitchen to start on dinner.

She put the water on the stove and headed to the pantry to pull out the pasta. When she turned around, she nearly jumped out of her skin. "David!" She screamed.

"Didn't mean to scare you, darling," he said, wrapping his arms around her and lacing his fingers together at the small of her back.

"Well, you shouldn't sneak up on me like that," she retorted, her hands meeting his biceps and gently squeezing. "I might just throw some magic out of pure surprise. Turn you into a frog."

"Well then you'd have to kiss me and turn me back," he teased, leaning down and resting his forehead against hers.

"I have to say I much prefer to kiss you as you are, dear." She connected their lips softly for a moment.

He pulled away after a long moment. "Remember the first time we were in this pantry together?"

"You mean when I was desperately trying to hide what I thought was a one night stand from my son? Yes, I do remember. It was terrifying."

He clutched his heart in mock pain. "Oh, Regina, you cut me to the core," he joked. "A one night stand, huh?"

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Well at the time I was simply trying to get revenge on Snow. Little did I know I'd started on the path to true love." She placed a hand on his chest, fingering a button on his shirt distractedly.

He placed a finger under her chin, lifting her gaze to his. "Hey," he said softly, "I know that sometimes you still feel guilty about Snow, but you shouldn't," he told her. "This was my choice, too. And I wouldn't change it for anything in the world." He smiled at her before pressing their lips together in a kiss that stole the breath from her lungs. It was soft and delicate but firm. As if everything in his body was trying to communicate just how much he loved her.

* * *

A couple weeks later, Regina was standing in her office on the phone. "No, I said purple and white mini calla lilies," she said. The mayor was already thoroughly exhausted with the wedding plans, and now Moe had jumbled up her order for the flowers. "Calla lilies for the bouquet. White hydrangeas for the centerpieces." He argued with her for a moment. "Moe," she interrupted, prepping Evil Queen mode. "Mr. French, do not push me. I am getting married in three weeks and if everything is not perf—"

The phone was plucked from her hands. "Hey, Moe," the perky brunette said into the speaker. "Could you please do a girl a favor and make sure the flowers are exactly like she wants them? Probably not a good idea to argue with the mayor over the flower arrangements _she _picked. She may do something drastic." Ruby winked at Regina, who was scowling with her arms crossed like a petulant child. "Thank you." She hung up the phone and handed it to the mayor. "You're welcome," she said to Regina.

Regina took the phone. "Alright, so if he messes it up, I can blame it on you," she said with a shrug. "Thank you," she added sincerely. "I swear, if anything goes wrong at this wedding I'm going to kill someone." She walked over to the wall where she'd hung the seating arrangement. She had traded the three-dimensional model for a hanging version with push pins

"Well considering who you used to be, that's not really a stretch," Ruby teased, plopping down in Regina's desk chair and making herself comfortable. "So I thought I'd talk to you about something before I acted on it," she said.

Regina quirked her eyebrow. "Okay?"

Ruby bit her lip nervously. "I want to invite Victor as my date."

"_Victor_?"

Her maid of honor nodded. "Uh, yeah. We've been seeing each other for a while now, and I wanted to make him my plus one."

Regina buried her face in her hands. "Fine," she said. " I suppose I'll have to make it ten people per table then." With a wave of her hand, the tables on her chart changed to ten seats. "So it's Henry, Emma, Neal, Granny, you, Whale, Astrid, Leroy, David, and me," she said.

"Thanks, Regina," Ruby said.

"When did this happen?" Regina asked.

"Uh, just after you and Emma got back from Boston," she admitted.

Regina gasped. "Ruby, that's four months!"

The younger woman shrugged. "You were so busy with all the wedding stuff. I didn't want to bug you with my personal life."

"Ruby!" Regina scolded lightly, taking Ruby's hands in hers. "I want to know what's going on in your life. You're my friend." She gave Ruby's hands a little squeeze.

The younger woman nodded. "I just didn't want to distract you."

"Feel free to distract me whenever you need," she replied.

"Okay." Ruby nodded. "Well I gotta be getting back to the diner. I just stopped by to tell you about Victor." She smiled and headed out the door.

"Alright, Ruby. Thank you." She sat down at her desk and leaned back, relaxing for the first time in several days.

She didn't notice the click as the door opened. Or the footsteps across the floor.

She did, however, notice the needle prick to her neck.

* * *

"Hey, Rubes," David said, walking into the diner and leaning on the bar. "Have you seen Gina?" He asked. "She's not answering her phone."

"That's weird. Have you checked the office? I saw her there about two hours ago."

"She's not picking up the phone there either. And she hasn't missed a phone call since we started planning this wedding. The other day she answered while we were having sex."

"I knew she wasn't jogging!"

"Seriously, Ruby. I'm a worried about her."

Suddenly David felt a horrendous shock through his body, causing him to fall to the ground.

* * *

Regina woke up in a room she didn't recognize. Her body felt weak. And she could hear a slight whirring sound. She tried to move, but she found she was restrained. She attempted to use her magic to unlock her bindings, but for some reason, she wasn't able to summon her power.

"Ah, her majesty has woken," said a voice as footsteps clunked into the room.

Regina turned her head and looked at the man who entered. She'd seen him around, and he seemed somehow familiar the one time she'd met him, but she couldn't place him. "Greg," she finally said. "What do you want with me?"

"Oh, you have some information that I want. And I'm going to get it," he said. Greg brought over some wires and began attaching them to her body. She retained her hard façade, but inside, Regina was terrified of what was about to happen.

"I highly doubt I have whatever information you're looking for. I don't even know you."

"But you do," he replied, attaching an electrode to her temple. "You see, twenty-nine years ago, you met a little boy and attempted to keep him in your care, but he didn't want it because you tried getting rid of his father."

"Owen," she breathed, finally realizing what this was all about.

The man nodded. "Yes. I spent ten years in the foster system because of you," he spat. "So now you're going to tell me what happened to my father."

Regina rolled her eyes. "I don't know what happened to him."

Greg walked over to the source of the whirring noise and put his hand on a lever. "Regina, you're going to have to give me a better answer than that."

His hand pushed the lever and a shock coursed through the mayor's body. She choked back a pained scream, refusing to give him the satisfaction. Her jaw clenched tightly and her eyes squeezed shut.

Finally the shock stopped and she inhaled deeply through her nose. "Now," Greg said, "I hope you're going to be more cooperative." He hovered over her body menacingly. "I'd hate to have to do that again."


	41. Run

**My heart is in so much pain after writing this chapter. I hope you all cry.**

**Only kidding. But not.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

David burst through the door of the pawn shop. "Gold!" He shouted, immediately running back to the office. He was immediately stopped as the owner stepped through the curtain.

"Mr. Nolan, please refrain from shouting in my shop. And my office is for authorized personnel only."

"I'm worried about Regina," David said quickly.

Rumple eyed him. "I'm sure her stress is nothing to worry about. She's planning a wedding after all."

"It's not the stress!" David insisted. "I think she's in trouble. She has answered every single phone call she's received since we started planning the wedding, and suddenly no one can get—" David abruptly stopped speaking and clutched the countertop as a shock ran through his body again. Then he was on the ground at Gold's feet.

* * *

The second shock was slightly more intense and lasted longer than the first, but she was still refusing to yell. No matter how much he shocked her, no matter what he threatened, no matter how much pain she was in, she refused to give him the satisfaction of a scream.

"I don't know where he is," she repeated.

"Yes you do," Greg insisted. "You would _never _have let him go. Too risky. You wouldn't want your secret to get out, now would you?"

Regina snarled at him. She wasn't giving the bastard what he wanted.

"It's terrible, isn't it?" He said smoothly as he walked back over to the table, leaning on the side and folding his arms.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She growled.

"To not be able to see the ones you love. To not know if you'll ever see them again. To fight so that you can." He leaned in so he was close to her face. She could smell the faint scent of whisky and onion on his breath, and she turned her head away.

He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "To wonder if your son will even miss you when you're gone. To think that the world will keep spinning if you never see your friends again. And let's not forget your fiancé. " He smiled sadistically. "Will he even care? Or will he just go back to his _real _True Love."

Regina was suddenly flooded with emotion: a combination of red hot fury and utter despair. What if David didn't come for her? What if Henry thought she abandoned him? What if everyone just believed she left without a word and stepped over the town line, going somewhere she wouldn't be known for her past crimes?

Then another shock hit her, and this time she cried out.

* * *

David looked at Gold with confusion written on his face. "You mean that since Regina and I are each other's True Love, we feel each other's pain?"

"Well not exactly," Rumple said. "It's very odd, but for some reason the only kind of pain linked by True Love is caused by electricity. So if her majesty is being put through some sort of electroshock, you'll feel it, too." He walked over to his cabinet and pulled out a vial. "This is one of Regina's tears," he said. "I'll need to put it in your eye."

"Why do you have one of her tears?" David asked skeptically.

Rumplestiltskin opened the bottle. "Because they're just so easy to come by."

The prince scowled at the older man's quip. "That's not funny."

"Well it tickled me." Rumplestiltskin held the dropper. "This will allow you to communicate with her for a short while. Your minds will be linked. You'll hear everything she's thinking and she'll hear you as well."

"What about the pain? If I'm feeling the shocks with her, won't that slow me down?"

The other man held up a necklace. "This will buffer the pain. You'll still feel it, but not to the extent you have been. It will feel more like a small pang to your heart."

David nodded. "Okay, and how long will the tear thing last?"

"It will stop working once you kiss each other again," Rumplestiltskin said.

"Alright, then let's go."

* * *

Regina's arched back straightened once more and she lay flat on the table. Her captor was becoming impatient with her, and she was certain he was going to kill her.

_Regina?_

She shook her head as much as she could. David's voice playing in her head would make this more torturous. Knowing she would probably never speak to him again…

_Regina can you hear me?_

**_David?_**

_Thank god! Regina, where are you? Are you okay?_

**_Greg Mendell…he's got me trapped somewhere. I can't use my magic._**

_Just hang on, Regina. I am trying to find you now. Is there anything you can tell me about the place?_

"Where _is _he?" Greg roared.

"I don't know!" She cried. Tears were pooled at the outer corners of her eyes, and no matter how much she tried not to, she couldn't help but think that she was never getting away from this hell.

_Regina, don't think that way. I'll get you out of there._

**_But I don't even know where I am._**

"That's not a good enough answer, Regina."

* * *

David started running. Where, he wasn't sure, but he knew that he had to start looking.

"Well, where are you off to in such a hurry?"

David turned to the pirate. "Regina's in trouble. I'm trying to find her. You haven't seen Greg Mendell around lately, have you?"

Hook furrowed his brow. "Yeah, I think I saw him lurking by the docks earlier this week. Quite a bizarre fellow."

David took off running again; Hook followed. No longer in his pirate attire but a pair of jeans with boots and a black t-shirt, he was running as quickly as David. "I can handle this myself, Hook."

"Well I figured as much, but it certainly couldn't hurt for both of us to look for the queen."

David rolled his eyes and continued running.

**_Sardines._**

"Sardines?" He said aloud.

"What about sardines?" Hook asked, completely confused.

"Regina said something about sardines." The pang hit his heart and he knew she was being shocked again. He clutched his chest, bending over.

"Cramp?"

"Regina and I are linked through True Love, so every time she's shocked, I feel it." After a moment, the pain subsided.

**_I smell sardines._**

David looked toward the pier. "It's gotta be around here somewhere."

"Cannery," Hook replied. "She has to be in there."

David looked in the direction of the concrete structure. "That's brilliant," he responded, clapping his companion on the back and sprinting in the direction of the factory.

_I'm coming, baby. Just hold on a little longer._

* * *

Her skin was coated in a sheen of sweat and her breathing was shallow, labored. She could feel herself slipping into unconsciousness. She heard David's voice in her head. He was coming for her; she had to keep fighting.

"Now I'm gonna give you one last chance, Regina. And if I don't like your answer…" He cranked the intensity of the machine up to the very top. Regina bit back a sob. "So what's it gonna be, Regina?"

"When you left, I locked your father in the asylum at the hospital. I wanted him to live a long life not knowing what happened to you. But he was making people suspicious." She swallowed, trying to buy time. "So I used some of the small amount of magic I brought with me and wiped his memory before sending him on his way."

Greg snarled. "You're lying. You wouldn't let him go that easily."

"And a lifetime of wondering what happened to his son wouldn't be punishment enough?" She said. "I wanted him to suffer like I did. I wanted him to lose everything."

"You're a heartless bitch."

"_Were,_" she corrected.

"What?" He asked disdainfully.

"I _was _a heartless bitch. My heart was darkened by over twenty years of abuse and loss. And I couldn't take it. I wanted everyone to suffer because of it. But then I changed. I learned to love again. Even if at first I didn't feel like I deserved it. Or that it was real. But I fought to deserve the love of my son and my fiancé. And it doesn't matter _what _you do to me!" Her eyes were crying, but a smile of elation graced her lips. "Because no matter what you do to me, I will know that my heart is now full of love and yours will be filled with nothing but the hate and vengeance that darkened my heart for all those years. So in this relationship, _I've _won," she told him.

She turned her head away from him and looked up at the ceiling. "So go ahead," Regina added. "Kill me."

He snarled. "With pleasure."

_Regina, please don't give up. Please. Just a little longer._

**_I love you, David. I love you so much._**

_Regina, stop it. You're not going to die._

**_David, there's nothing more I can do. I gave him what he wanted, but he's still going to kill me. Thank you._**

_I swear to god, Regina, if you give up on me…_

**_I'm not giving up on you. David, you're the reason I'm alive. You've saved me more times than I can count. You've saved me from wraiths and angry mobs, but most importantly, you've saved me from myself. From the darkness in my heart. And no words will every be able to express how grateful I am for that._**

David's tears were falling freely, but her words only made him run faster.

**_I'm sorry that this happened. And I'm sorry I'm never going to have the chance to call you my husband—_**

_Regina!_

**_But I love you with all my heart. And I wish you every happiness in the world. I hope that you find love again because you deserve it more than anyone._**

_Please don't leave me. I won't survive without you._

**_And I wouldn't have survived as long as I did without you. But you'll keep going. You'll live a long life, full of love. _**

_You're not dying._

**_Tell Henry I love him. Tell him every day. Please._**

_You'll tell him yourself because you are not dying!_

**_Goodbye, David. I love you._**

_Reg—_

Another shock hit her body. White hot pain radiating from her skin right down to the very depths of her soul, piercing her heart and stopping her breath. Her eyes squeezed shut and a horrific scream punched through the air as her body convulsed. Then everything went white.

* * *

Reviews are incredible. It's why I got this chapter up so quickly. Please, please, please review!


	42. Between

**Okay, this got really angsty really fast. So I apologize for any feels (but not really. that's what I'm here for. Muahahaha!). Anyhoooooo, enjoy this chapter. I was so overwhelmed by the response to the last two that I was able to crank this one out quickly. So many ideas!**

The next ten minutes were a blur for David. He'd arrived at the door shortly after the pain began, and as it pierced his heart, causing the worst pain he'd ever experienced, he ignored it. The prince ran at Greg Mendell, who fled, and Hook hit the lever on the machine, successfully stopping the shock.

David was running after Greg, but Hook stopped him. "I'll take care of him," he said, "you help your fiancée." Killian then ran off in the direction of the man who'd tortured the queen, and David turned to Regina. "Gina?" He said quietly as he felt for her pulse. It was weak, almost nonexistent. The silence rattling in his brain was deafening. He needed her to think something. He needed her to let him know she was still alive. He kissed her. In a world of magic, True Love's Kiss would certainly do the trick.

Nothing. No response. No rush of magic. No familiar inhalation of breath as she awoke. No radiant smile followed by a sarcastic comment. She was still. He quickly unbound her arms and legs before scooping her into his arms., sure that her head rested against his chest rather than hang haphazardly. He kissed the top of Regina's head as he quickly walked out of the cannery. "It's gonna be okay, baby. Just hold on," he whispered.

* * *

_Where am I? _Everything around her was white, fluorescently white. She was lying on a bench and her pain was gone. She didn't feel any residual aching from the torture she'd just gone through.

_Oh my god, I'm dead_.

She began to panic as she looked around. Then she saw a person. She was walking toward her from afar. Regina squinted, trying to get a better look, but she didn't until she was suddenly directly in front of her.

"Hello, Regina."

That familiar presence. That blood-chilling voice. That sadistic smile.

"Hello, mother."

* * *

David looked through the glass from the hallway. His fiancée, the woman he loved with every fiber of his being, the woman who ached to be loved, was not waking up. He's tried calling Blue many times to get help, but ever since his split with Snow, she'd been very anti-David.

He heard his name called. "Astrid?" He said. "What are you doing here?"

Astrid approached him urgently. "I heard that Regina was in the hospital, so I came as quickly as I could. Leroy is at work, but he said he'd come by as soon as his shift was over. I was hoping I could help," she said.

David took a deep breath and looked into the hospital room, where Dr. Whale and two nurses were trying to get Regina stabilized. "She just went through electroshock torture," he explained. Astrid's fingers found her lips in a silent gasp. "For some reason, Greg Mendell wanted her to suffer. Somehow he was able to disarm her magic so she wouldn't be able to fight back."

Astrid looked into the room. "I'm going to ask the doctor if I can do anything. If he used magic to counteract her powers, they'll need someone who understands how to use it."

He took another deep breath, trying to keep himself from crying. "Thank you, Astrid," he replied before allowing the fairy to go into the room.

He watched everyone work, and after a few moments, Whale came out of the room.

"David, is Henry here?" The doctor asked.

The former prince swallowed. "It's that bad?" He replied. "You want to make sure you don't deliver whatever news you have if it's going to cause him distress," he added.

Whale bit the inside of his cheek. This was always the worst part. Science was easy. Telling the family the horrible news was not. "Regina is in a comatose state. We've got her stabilized. There's still brain activity and a steady heartbeat, but she's just not waking up."

"And you're—you're afraid she never will," David finished.

Whale nodded slightly. "We're going to do everything in our power to bring her back to you. But in all honesty, the odds are looking very slim."

David could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. "Can I see her?"

Dr. Whale looked into the room. The nurses were clearing out, leaving only Astrid as she tried to restore Regina's magic. He nodded. "Now that she's stable, you can see her."

David went into the room quickly and slid the chair up right next to the bed. He looked up at Astrid. "Is it okay if I touch her?" He asked. She nodded, so David took her left hand between both of his and brought it to his lips.

Astrid looked at the way David's eyes graced the face of his love. _If that much love couldn't wake her, then how can an amateur fairy?_

* * *

"Hello, my dear Regina." Cora held out her arms as if expecting Regina to hug her.

"Am I dead?" Regina asked abruptly, standing her ground and rejecting her mother's outreached arms.

Cora chuckled lightly and dropped her arms to her sides. "No, my darling. This is the place between. You are neither dead nor alive. And you will have to choose."

"What kind of question is that?" Regina scoffed. "Of course I want to live!"

"Is that so?" A familiar voice asked from behind the brunette.

"Graham?" She breathed.

The deceased sheriff took a few steps toward her. "How can you live with yourself knowing that you used me for sex for thirty years and then killed me when I was no longer willing to be your slave?"

"I—"

"You left my family without a father." Regina turned to the new voice. "After you ripped my heart out for protecting your stepdaughter, my family was evicted from our home and forced to beg for food and money."

The voices kept coming at her until the hundreds of lives she'd taken were surrounding her, berating her for the actions she committed as Queen, re-branding her with the label she'd tried to remove over the last year. She covered her ears, but it was as if the voices were inside her head. She couldn't escape. Everywhere she turned, she saw the people whose lives she destroyed. When she closed her eyes, a burning sensation filled her skull until she opened them again. And as they spoke, as they scolded and ranted and spat, their chests began to ooze a sticky red substance. She so desperately wanted to look away, but she was forced to watch as the left sides of their chests began to peel open, revealing a hole where a heart once resided. A heart the Evil Queen had crushed.

* * *

Astrid rushed into the nunnery. "Mother Superior! Mother Superior!" She called.

The Blue Fairy stood from her desk and briskly walked toward the door, but Astrid was in the office before she could even reach it. "Nova, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Mother Superior, they need your help," Astrid pleaded.

Blue shook her head. "Who needs my help?" She was confused by Astrid's lack of specificity.

"David and Regina. She's comatose. Her magic has been completely drained, and if it isn't restored soon, she's going to die.

The older woman's spine straightened, putting her in the position of authority she felt entitled to. "Nova, they betrayed our Queen."

"I know, but—"

"And she has caused us all so much pain and suffering."

"But he's our friend!" Astrid cut in. "And she's changed. Snow forgave her for everything, and if she can, so can we."

"I cannot look past—"

"Can't or won't?" Astrid challenged. "You're supposed to be on the side of good, but you're refusing to help a woman who has redeemed herself in so many ways because of your own personal vendetta. And she doesn't deserve that. So if you're not going to help me, then I'll find someone who will!" She ran out the door, but turned in the frame. "And it's _Astrid_!" She screamed before storming off.

Blue was amazed by the other fairy's sudden gumption. She sat down at her desk and pondered over the choice she needed to make.

* * *

Regina gritted her teeth and took the abuse she knew she deserved. Then suddenly it was gone, the last thing she heard being Graham's voice: "You don't deserve to live after all the pain you've caused."

Regina inhaled sharply as she took in the empty space around her. It was completely overwhelming after the cacophony that preceded it. She cradled her face in her hands and cried.

"Oh, my darling Regina," her mother's voice cooed. "There's no time for crying. We haven't even gotten to the difficult part yet."

* * *

"Mom?"

David looked toward the door to find a shocked eleven-year-old. "Henry, what are you—"

"Henry!" Emma came running in behind him. "Henry, I wanted to prepa—"

Henry was already at his adoptive mother's side, climbing into bed next to her and wrapping his arm around her waist. "What happened?" He asked.

David had never heard him sound so much like the child he was. "Your mom got very hurt. Killian is out trying to find the man who did this."

"Who was it?"

"It was Greg Mendell, Henry," David told him.

Emma scrunched up her face. "Maybe I should go help," she said. "Wouldn't want Hook to go too far in his quest for justice. You gonna be okay, kid?

"Yeah," he replied quietly, snuggling closer to his brunette mother.

"What about you, dad?" She asked.

David looked toward Emma. It was the first time she'd ever called him "dad". He smiled softly. "Yeah," he replied before turning back to his fiancée and stepson. "I just hope she wakes up soon.

Emma nodded and left to chase down the man who hurt her son's other mom. After all, it was her job to find people.

* * *

"Come with me, Regina."

The former Evil Queen was powerless to do anything but follow her mother. "Henry!" She cried upon seeing her son. She rushed to him, but he ran, clinging to a body clad all-too-familiarly in red leather. "Henry, what's wrong?"

"I'm going with my _real _mom!" He insisted, hugging Emma tighter.

"You have no soul," Emma hissed, repeating words she'd said to Regina over a year ago. Regina was powerless to say anything. She couldn't even speak as they walked away.

Then suddenly there was another image before her eyes. The image of her love in the arms of another.

In the arms of Snow White.

"I've missed you so much, Charming," the younger brunette said sweetly as her hands ran up and down his arms.

"I missed you too, Snow." He took her face in his hands. "I don't know what I was thinking being with Regina. You're my True Love," he told her.

Regina could feel the bile rising from her stomach.

"I will always find you," he finished.

Regina could feel her body trying to vomit, but it seemed that the place between wouldn't allow it. As Snow White's lips made contact with those of Regina's fiancé, a blood-curdling, gut-wrenching scream erupted from Regina's throat instead as she fell to the ground. But the pair in front of her didn't even flinch. Instead their fingers intertwined and they walked away, fading into white.

Regina cried with her face in her hands, trying to wipe the memory of her true love kissing another woman from her mind. "Don't touch me," she snapped as Cora's hand came to rest on her shoulder. "Why would you show me this? Why would you put these lies in front of me?" She cried. "I'm your only child. Why don't you love me?"

"Darling, I _do _love you," Cora cooed, that too-familiar smile still on her face. "That's _why _I'm showing you this."

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked angrily.

Cora's sadistic smile grew. "My darling, if you return to the land of the living, that's your future."

* * *

**Gah, I even gave myself feels. Please review! **

**Side note: I wrote some other stuff while I was searching for my muses to weed out all the ideas that wouldn't work here. I've got chapters to follow up "2AM" & "Well Then What's Stopping You?" Plus a Thief Queen story I've been working on after I received a suggestion for it a while back. So when you review, tell me which one you want to see. I'll post the most popular choice next.**


	43. Help

**Alright, everyone. We've got this chapter and then two or three more. The next chapter is already written and ready to be published, so I'll post it sometime in the next 24 hours. It's mostly setup for the next chapter, which is why I'm not going to leave you hanging for _too _long. Enjoy!**

* * *

Regina gritted her teeth tightly. "You're lying."

"Am I?" Cora raised her chin, ever the picture of the Queen she was. "My darling, let's be perfectly logical here: your dear Prince Charming is and always will be the True Love of your mortal enemy. And blood is stronger than any bond."

Regina shook her head. "No. No! Emma and I have reconciled as have Snow and I. Besides, she's dating the cricket, and Henry has chosen to live with me."

Cora laughed sardonically. "Oh, please, Regina. How could you be so naïve?" She asked. "Prince Charming is simply experimenting. In a few months, he'll go back to the real love of his life and leave you heartbroken." She took a few paces toward her daughter which Regina countered by retreating several steps. "As for Henry, now that his biological parents have reunited, he doesn't need you. He'll go back to his _real _parents."

Regina felt tears burning her eyes and curses tingling her lips. She wanted nothing more than to expel her mother like she had the last time she'd seen her. But she didn't know how magic would work in this realm. Before she could say anything, she heard yet another familiar voice behind her, softly saying her name.

* * *

"Mr. Gold!" The little bell over the pawn shop door rang as urgently as a bell could. "Mr. Gold!" The young fairy cried again.

"Yes, dearie?" Rumplestiltskin answered, limping out of the back room of his shop. "What can I—"

"Regina's in the place between!" Astrid spat out before Rumple could finish his sentence. She was breathing heavily, having run from the nunnery.

"Now, Astrid, you know that the signs are extraordinarily similar to a coma," he pointed out.

"She's having reactions," she said. "Her heart rate will be normal and then suddenly race."

"Well, if she _is _in the place between, True Love's Kiss should wake her."

"It doesn't work if the magic in her body has been drained. I don't have time to explain. You know we have very little time to help her. You know who will be there."

"And why would I help her?"

"Because if you don't, I'll tell Neal you're the reason Henry lost the woman who raised him for eleven years," she said, standing a bit straighter, trying to look more confident than she felt.

He chuckled. "You wouldn't."

"Yes I would!" Astrid protested, suddenly full of conviction.

"I didn't realize you harbored such sentiment for the Queen."

"Helping Regina is the right thing to do," she justified. "Besides, I believe you are a fan of True Love," she added, recalling a conversation she'd had with Snow.

Rumple nodded. "That I am, dearie. That I am."

* * *

David hadn't left Regina's side. He stayed in his chair, holding her hand, silently (and occasionally vocally) pleading with her to wake up. He'd begun to notice odd patterns in her heartbeat: a racing pulse followed by it going back to normal. The doctors couldn't figure out what was causing it.

Suddenly she began to shake. Tears escaped her eyes, but she was still comatose. "Regina?" He said, hoping she would snap out of it but knowing fully well that she wouldn't. He watched as his fiancée's body shook continuously. "Regina?!" It was a terrifying sight. She had cried in her sleep before, but he could always wake her and soothe her then. Now he was helpless to do anything but climb into bed with her and hold her, hoping that the simple act would bring her back, but still knowing his efforts would reap no result.

He held her, rocking her body back and forth until the shaking stopped. He didn't know if she had stopped because of his efforts, but he hoped that he'd had something to do with her calming down. David kissed her hair and closed his eyes, trying to imagine that they were lying together in their bed in their home rather than in a hospital bed.

"David?"

He opened his eyes. Quickly coming through the door were Astrid and Rumplestiltskin. "What are you doing here?" He asked Rumple.

"I asked him to come. Blue still won't help. So I got someone who could and _would."_

"Mr. Nolan, we have reason to believe that your fiancée is in a place between life and death. A place where she is required to choose whether she will live or die."

Relief washed over David's face. "Then she'll come back to me," he said on an exhale.

A pained look crossed Astrid's face. "It's not quite that simple," the older man answered. "You see, much like a sleeping curse, the place between is filled with your deepest regrets. However, there are many more dimensions to this state," he added. "For instance, it also contains the things you most fear."

"But what could possibly be there that would convince her to give up her life?"

Astrid and Gold shared a look, and the Dark One continued. "In the place between, the person who is best at manipulating your feelings appears. And we believe that this person is Cora."

David's blood ran cold. He knew better than most how Regina's mother affected his fiancée's judgment. Especially when she was at her most despondent. "You see," Astrid chimed in, "the gods created the place between to lure souls to death when they discovered the world was becoming too populated. Usually True Love's Kiss will wake the affected, but since Regina's magic has been completely drained, it won't work. It's a condition of the place between. There must be magical qualities within the person for True Love's Kiss to work."

"When a curse is cast on an individual, there's a tiny seed of magic planted within them from the origin of the curse," Rumple explained. "True Love's Kiss can only work if there is magic within one of the parties. You are without magic, and Regina's was diminished by the ordeal. Currently she has no magic in her body. Eventually it will replenish itself."

"So once it has restored partially, I can wake her up," David deduced.

"Yes," Rumple said, "but we don't think there's enough time to wait. Cora is a master manipulator. Especially when it comes to her daughter."

"So what do I do?"

Astrid bit her lip nervously. "We need to send you there."

David looked at her as if she'd grown another head. "What?"

Rumple answered, "There's a spell that can send you to the place between so you can talk to her."

"Then do it. I'm going to bring my fiancée home."

"There's a catch," Astrid said, moving to sit in the chair next to the bed. "If she opts to die, you will die as well."

"She won't die."

"Mr. Nolan, I suggest you ponder this—"

"No! You said yourself that we don't have much time. And I know that if she sees me, she'll come back to me. To our family," he added. "Do it. "

Rumple nodded, pursing his lips, and stood, pulling a wand out. "Are you prepared?" He asked.

"God, I hope so."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! And let me know which of the stories you want me to continue next. "2AM", "Well Then What's Stopping You?", or a new Thief Queen Story. It's a three-way tie at the moment.**


	44. Choice

**Alright, I'm terrible at keeping you waiting because I just want to know what you think! So here's the next chapter. Warning: I cried while writing this. I hope you do too. Muahahaha.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Regina's tears welled in her eyes and she choked back a sob. "Daniel," she whispered. This wasn't the monster that had been brought to life by Whale's experiments. This was her Daniel. Her stable boy. Her first True Love.

She ran toward him, wanting nothing more in that moment than to pull him into an embrace. But as she grew closer, she noticed a familiar presence: just in front of Daniel was a wall of magic, blue sparks crackling through it. Yet another barrier between Regina and Daniel.

She looked despondently at the wall between them. "Daniel," she said again with a smile. "Why can't I come through?"

"Because I'm dead," he replied softly. "We can't be together unless…unless you choose."

"_What?_" Regina's eyes were still burning from unshed tears. "Daniel, I can't leave my son…"

"Regina, we can be happy again."

The former Evil Queen held her hand up to the wall. She'd missed him so much. Everything she'd done for the last forty years was for him. His hand pressed to the same spot, that tiny crackle of magic between them. Just a small push…

"Regina!"

The brunette turned to the voice behind her. "David? What are you doing here?"

"Regina, please don't go with him. Come back to me. To _Henry_."

Regina faced him entirely. There was a similar wall between them. The same blue magic keeping her apart from her new love. "But you're going to leave me," she said. "I saw it…you were with Snow. And Henry…he went back to his _real _mother. That's our future. And yours doesn't include me."

All he wanted to do was reach out and pull her in to kiss her. But he couldn't. He was on one side, and all he could hope to do was convince her that what she saw wasn't real. "Regina, I swear that will never happen. What we have is True Love," he pleaded.

"But you had True Love with her first…"

"If I wanted to be with Snow, I would have gone back to her as soon as the curse broke and I remembered who I was…but I didn't," he told her. "Because I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone or anything. And we don't have to pretend to be something we're not when we're together. Because I know you. And you know me. Because I know that you love having short hair, but sometimes you use magic to lengthen it when no one else is around not because you miss the way you wore it as Queen, but because you miss wearing it in a braid like you did when you were at your happiest. I know you hate the way stubble feels against your face but love the way it feels on your body. I know that you claim to hate this jacket, but when I'm gone, you wear it."

She laughed lightly through the tears. "It smells like you."

"And when I put it on later, it smells like _you. _And I love that." He smiled, seeing that he was starting to get through to her. "I know that your biggest fear isn't that you'll lose Henry or me, but that you won't make us happy, which is absurd because I can't imagine being any happier than I am when I'm holding you. I know that when you cry in your sleep, you're remembering the night your mother killed your first love and wondering how you could have saved him…"

Regina bit her lip as he continued. "I know that you put yourself under the sleeping curse because you wanted Henry and me to be happy and you thought that meant removing yourself from the picture, but Regina, I think if I lost you, I'd never be happy again. I know Henry wouldn't either. And I think we'd both fully understand what drove you to become the Evil Queen you once were. I'd burn down all of Storybrooke just to spend one more moment with you."

A pained look crossed her face. "But the future…"

"We changed it before," he whispered. "Our relationship is proof in itself that not everything is up to fate. I have no doubt we'll defy the odds again." He smiled at her, his tears falling from sparkling blue eyes. "_Please_," he finished, holding out his hand. "Please come back to us. You have so much to live for. Storybrooke needs you. Henry needs you. _I _need you. I love you."

That was it. Regina's face told him he'd convinced her. "Just one minute," she said to him.

The mayor turned around and faced her first True Love. "Daniel, I'm sorry," she whispered sadly.

He smiled at her. "It's okay, my love," he said. "I just hope you get everything you ever wanted."

"I do, too," she said. She just wanted to hold his hand, feel his fingers intertwined with hers one last time.

"I would have loved you our whole lives," he said. "No matter how long that would have been."

"I know," she replied. "And I will love you until the end of mine…but I love David. With all my heart I do."

Daniel nodded. "That's because when you love, you do so with every fiber of your being. There's so much love in you, Regina... I just hope he's worthy of it."

She smiled and looked back at David before turning to Daniel again. "He is," she told him.

"Be happy, Regina. That's all I ever wanted for you."

"I will," she breathed.

Daniel looked over Regina at David. "Take care of her," he said. "She's special."

David nodded in appreciation. "I will. She's the most amazing woman I've ever known. "

Regina looked up at her stable boy. "I do love you, Daniel."

"I know," he replied. "And I love you…goodbye, Regina."

"Goodbye, Daniel."

She finally tore her gaze from his and turned to David. "Let's go home," she said.

He smiled at her and extended his hand. Hers easily went through the magic barrier and grasped his as she stepped across the threshold and into his arms, back to the land of the living.

* * *

**Keep reviewing! Let me know which story you want next :)**


	45. Plan

With a deep inhale, both Regina and David awoke in the hospital bed, looking into each other's eyes. They smiled at each other and Regina's hand came to rest softly on David's cheek as she took him in. "Thank you," she whispered, her eyes rapidly tearing.

He mirrored her, his left hand coming to rest on her right cheek. "Thank _you_," he said, "for coming back to us." He thumb ran gently over her cheekbone.

"Mom!" The intimate moment was interrupted by an eleven-year old bounding into the room and jumping onto the bed, holding Regina tightly. "You're awake!"

She laughed lightly, holding back a sob. _How could I have ever been willing to give this up without a fight? _She thought. Her arms wrapped around her son. "Yes I am, Henry. And I'm not going anywhere." David kissed her on the forehead and moved to get out of the bed, but his fiancée grasped his arm. "And where do you think you're going?" She asked.

"I thought I'd give you two some room. I'll just be sitting in the chair."

"No," she said. "You stay right where you are."

He smiled and kissed her gently.

"Glad to see you're awake, your majesty," said Rumplestiltskin as he strode into the room.

Regina shifted to sit up, but Rumple held his hand out. "Relax. You've had a very trying day," he said. There was no malice or resentment in his voice. He seemed to be genuinely concerned for her well being.

Regina relaxed back into her pillow and ran her fingers through her son's hair. "Thank you," David said to the older man. "For helping us. I don't know what I would have done without your help."

"It's quite alright, Mr. Nolan. Consider it an engagement gift," he said.

Henry jumped down from the bed and ran to his grandfather, hugging him around the waist. He looked up. "Thanks for saving my mom," he said, unable to wipe the smile from his face.

Rumple smiled down at the boy and patted his back. "You're welcome, Henry," he said.

The boy smiled over at his mom and David. "I'm gonna go find Emma and Ruby!" He bounded off, leaving the three adults alone.

Gold looked at the couple in front of him. "You seem a bit nervous," he noted.

Regina and David looked at each other before she turned back to her former teacher. "When I was there," she began, "I saw something. David and Henry were leaving me. And I was told…" Tears stung her eyes. "I was told that was my future."

Rumplestiltskin chuckled and hobbled toward the chair, sitting in it and propping his cane between his legs. "Dearie, how much do you know about the place between?"

"Aside from experiencing it myself?"

He chuckled again and proceeded to explain it to her: why it was created and what it contained. "Your mother is a brilliant manipulator," he told her. "She knew that she needed to convince you that your fears were real to bring you over to death."

"So that _wasn't _my future?" She asked. Rumple shook his head and Regina visibly relaxed in her fiancé's arms.

* * *

"How is it possible that after the couple of days you've had, you're back to your normal self so fast?"

"I've always been a quick healer, dear," Regina quipped with a smile.

"Regina, that nurse was terrified of you."

"But she brought back the discharge forms in no time at all, didn't she?" The mayor smiled as she folded the blanket Henry had brought her. The same one she'd brought him when he tried to communicate with Aurora via the sleeping curse. She'd woken with it on her body and the feeling gave her such comfort.

"Regina," David scolded. "That's no way to get what you want."

"Well I refuse to spend the night in this awful hospital bed," she told him, rounding said bed and wrapping her arms around his waist. She smiled up at David and rose to her tiptoes, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Regina then turned back to her things. "I'll recover much faster sleeping beside you than I will with you sleeping in an uncomfortable chair three feet away."

David shook his head, a grin crossing his face. He knew her well enough to have predicted this would be the way she'd leave the hospital. "You always know best, don't you?"

"Yes," she affirmed, turning back to him, her bag in one arm and the blanket draped over her other one. "You should know that by now, dear."

He laughed lightly and leaned down to kiss her again, this time slower. He brought his hand up to her cheek, gently caressing olive skin. "I learn something new about you every day," he said, taking the bag from her and draping his free arm over her shoulder. "Keeps things interesting."

David kissed his fiancée on her hair as they made their way out of the hospital and into the night air. He was amazed at how things were so quickly back to normal. She made a sarcastic comment about his truck before he easily lifted her to put her inside, causing her to yelp as her feet left the ground. She much preferred her Mercedes, but there was, ironically enough, something charming about David's truck.

He closed the door and walked to his side of the truck, climbing into the driver's seat. Her hand rested on the seat between them, and he couldn't resist holding it in his own. There was a brief moment of eye contact before she moved, claiming his lips in a bruising, passionate kiss.

She was met with no resistance by David, his lips easily parting as Regina's tongue swiped his lower lip. She moved gracefully to straddle him in the driver's seat, his hands gliding up her thighs to her hips as she began to rock against him. "Well someone's got energy," he chuckled as her mouth moved to his neck. David could feel his pants becoming too tight very quickly. "Regina," he whispered, gently pushing her away. "I swear that tonight we will have absolutely mind-blowing sex, but right now we actually have somewhere to be."

Regina scrunched her eyebrows and looked at him. "You're serious?" She asked. "What do you have planned, David?"

He leaned up and gave her a playful kiss. "You'll see."


	46. Surprise

**Alright, I'm fairly certain this is the last sex chapter I'll be writing for this story, so I really hope you enjoy it. It was hard to write. Only a few chapters left before the end.**

* * *

"Where the hell are we?" Regina asked as she tried to maneuver her way through the forest to which David had brought her. It was dark out, and she couldn't really see where she was going, so no matter how well she knew the town, she found herself utterly lost.

David, ever her knight in flannel, kept an arm around her waist as they made their way. "We're almost there, Gina. I promise." She narrowed her eyes skeptically, but then she noticed a glow ahead.

They stepped through a denser bit of forest before arriving in a clearing. Regina's jaw dropped. The space was lit with paper lanterns, casting a soft, orange and yellow glow around the small clearing. In the center, under a large oak tree, was a pad of blankets lain out on the soft grass with a picnic basket.

"David," Regina breathed, walking into the space and looking around. "What is all of this?

He smiled at her, his blue eyes sparkling. "I love you," he said simply. "And I know that once you go home, you're immediately going to start planning our wedding again. And I don't want you to do that tonight." He took a step toward her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. "For tonight, I want to just hold you. I want us to remember all the reasons we fell in love in the first place. Without thinking about wedding plans or dark curses or any other responsibilities. I just want to be with the woman I love."

A tearful smile crossed her face as she looked up at him. She was constantly amazed by how much he loved her and cared for her. And after thinking for so long that she'd never love again, for her to have fallen as deeply as she had…"How did I ever get so lucky?" She asked, her hands moving up his chest to find either side of his neck, her thumbs skimming over his strong jawline.

Standing on her tiptoes, she placed a sweet kiss on his lips, a thank you for everything he'd done for her. The stood there, their lips pressed together for a long moment before they pulled away, his forehead resting against hers. After placing a quick kiss against the tip of her nose, he took her hands in his and guided her to the blankets, pulling them aside so she could snuggle beneath them.

He followed her so they were face-to-face, him lying on his left and her on her right, his hand caressing her shoulder as he looked into deep brown orbs, those eyes that held so much pain and struggle. Even if they were together for the next fifty years, David realized he'd never know everything about her. But he didn't care. He'd love her for the rest of their lives.

A contented smile graced her lips as she watched him take her in. He was the only person who'd truly seen her since Daniel. He didn't just see the hardened exterior she'd fabricated for herself. David saw through it. Down to all the pain and sorrow. He knew the evil she'd been and the pain she'd caused, but he didn't care. Because he saw everything she'd lived through. He knew that she'd lost herself for all those years. And her true self was the woman he held in his arms at night, the woman he made love to. The woman who would make chocolate chip pancakes for her son simply because it was Saturday.

Regina leaned closer and placed an air-soft kiss on his lips. If he hadn't seen her move toward him, he wouldn't have realized it happened. Then she deepened the kiss with his permission, her body moving closer to his under the covers as her hands moved through his hair.

His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer as she allowed his tongue to slide past her lips, her throat vibrating as she moaned against him. He followed her lead as she leaned against him, rolling onto his back so she could straddle him. The night air was cooling, but early summer meant it was still slightly warm.

Calloused fingers moved to her silk shirt, unfastening one button at a time to expose her body to him. She shrugged off the blouse. David's hands ran appreciatively over her curves, worshipping her body with just the touch of his hands. His left moved up to cup her cheek, running his thumb over it before sitting up to kiss her passionately, his right arm propping him up.

He pulled away from her lips for a moment, just relishing in the feeling of holding her. "You are so beautiful," he said quietly, as if he was simply stating a fact.

She smiled at him admiringly. "I love you," she responded. After a long moment of slowly kissing him, her fingers found the hem of his shirt and tugged it over his head. She looked over his body, her hands exploring the muscles of his torso. Gently, she pressed her hand against it, laying him flat on the ground.

She leaned over and pressed her lips to his slowly, their mouths moving together in perfect harmony. David's hands moved up her sides, causing her to shiver gently. They both laughed quietly as she did, and David brought the blankets up to cover her entire back, shielding her from the night air. His hand caressed her cheek and a tear fell from her eye. Concerned, David sat up a bit, his hand coming to rest on her jaw, his thumb wiping away the tear that stayed on her cheek. "Hey," he soothed, "what's the matter?"

She broke into a smile, a pair of tears falling again. "I never thought I could be this happy," she told him, her hand covering his on her jaw. She took it and kissed his palm before closing it and placing a delicate kiss on each of his knuckles.

That hand then came to rest on her thigh, sliding up and down the smooth skin her skirt usually covered. "You deserve to be happy, Regina." David smiled up at her as he sat up, holding her body close to his. His hands splayed out, his thumbs rubbed little trails back and forth on her lower back. "Never doubt that."

She rested her forehead against his. "I never will again," she breathed before capturing his lips in the single most intimate kiss they'd ever shared. Her breath caught in her throat and her fingers slid through his hair as his moved up her back, pulling her closer to him. Regina's hips rolled into him once, his member growing harder beneath the most beautiful woman he'd ever known.

Her own hands reached behind her and unfastened her bra, exposing more olive skin to her fiancé. His hands roamed, caressing her breasts as he kissed her again. Taking the lead, David rolled over so Regina was on her back, their lips never parting as they did so. David's lips began to move down her neck, placing a tender kiss every inch or so. He moved from her jaw down her neck, then to the hollow at the base of her throat, then down her torso through the valley between her breasts, stopping at her navel. His hands moved to the side of her skirt and slowly unfastened the button and slid the zipper down. Regina lifted her hips so he could gently tug it from her body

Discarding the article, he climbed back up to kiss her slowly. "I'll never get tired of kissing you," he husked when they parted again.

"Well I hope you won't," she replied with a smile before their lips met again. David's hands caressed her body, stopping at her hips. Hooking his fingers in the waistband of her black satin panties, he pulled them down, placing kisses down her legs as they descended before tossing the garment aside with the rest of her clothes. He kissed back up olive skin until he reached her breasts. Taking one hardened bud in his mouth, he gently bit before soothing it with the flat of his tongue as he ran his thumb teasingly over the other one.

Regina let out a quiet moan as the tips of his fingers traced her skin from breast down to hip. He moved downward and kissed her hipbones, left then right. He descended further, placing open-mouthed kisses on the tender skin of her inner thighs.

Finally he made his way to her center. Opening his mouth, he breathed hot air on her already heated center, causing her entire body to melt with pleasure. "David," she breathed, looking down at him. He gave her that charming smile before leaning in and slowly running the flat of his tongue through her folds, causing another moan to pass between her lips. She wanted this night to last as long as possible.

He then moved up to her clit, placing a kiss on it before flicking his tongue over the sensitive bud, causing a sharp intake of breath by his fiancée. As his lips closed around it, he brought a finger to her heat, gently pushing it inside of her and lightly running it over the sensitive spot within her.

Regina began to shake. She'd never had someone make love to her like this. "David," she breathed, sitting up a bit and pulling him up to look at her. "Make love to me," she said. As corny as she realized that sounded, she also knew it was the only way to describe what she wanted: that perfect closeness with her partner.

David smiled gently at her and leaned in, kissing her softly. She could taste herself on his lips. Her hands moved to his belt, where they slowly unfastened it, the button, and the zipper. As she moved her lips against his, she slid both his pants and briefs down his legs, stopping only when she couldn't reach any farther. He finished the job by kicking them to the side. Regina reached forward and pulled the blanket up to cover them as David settled his hips between her thighs.

They made eye contact as his member slid into her heat, the lovers groaning slightly as he filled her. As David rocked his hips into her, he leaned down to kiss her neck tenderly. "Regina," he breathed, "I love you."

His words simply intensified her arousal. Regina turned her head so she was looking into her love's eyes. "I love you, too."

Their lips met once more as David's thrusts became a bit harder. Regina could feel her orgasm building in the pit of her stomach. Strong but delicate hands moved to either side of his face as she kissed him. She needed air, but Regina never wanted to separate her lips from his.

David balanced himself on one arm, his left hand coming around to caress the back of her neck as his thrusts intensified, his own orgasm building as well. He could feel her walls beginning to spasm and began to thrust at a slightly different angle, stimulating her clit even further. Their hearts were pounding nearly in sync, and after several thrusts, they both cried out as her walls spasmed and he released himself inside of her.

He continued his thrusts but slowed them, bringing them both down from the delicious high. Their kisses became lazy and sloppy, but neither cared. Their breathing and heart rates slowed and David pulled away from the kiss, running his hand through her brown locks. "You're beautiful," he told her.

She was flushed from her orgasm, but her cheeks became even pinker at the compliment. She'd probably never be used to his compliments. But a smile crossed her lips anyway.

David slowly pulled himself out of her and rolled onto his side, pulling the mayor flush to him, their noses touching. No words needed to be exchanged. He pulled the blanket up to cover her exposed torso before wrapping his arm around her stomach and placing a sweet kiss to her forehead.

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think!**


	47. Family

**Okay, this wait wasn't quite as long, but here's my obligatory (yet heartfelt) apology that it still took a while...**

**I'M SO SORRY.**

**Now enjoy :)**

* * *

David woke in the same position in which he'd fallen asleep. The sun was just peeking through the trees and creeping beneath his eyelids. He slowly opened them, blue eyes looking upon the sleeping face of the woman in his arms. He couldn't help but smile. Gently he brought his hand from its position around her bare waist up to her cheek, where he gently ran his thumb across the smooth skin.

Regina didn't stir, and he moved his hand softly down her arm to wrap around her waist, pulling her a bit tighter to him. Releasing a soft groan, she snuggled a bit closer into him in an attempt to block her eyes from the sun. He laughed lightly and placed a kiss to her hair as his fingers began tracing circles on the olive skin of her back.

To any other soul, Regina Mills would seem like the epitome of a morning person, but when she was first waking up, the brunette would do just about anything to get just a few more moments of shut-eye. Turning her head, she pressed the bridge of her nose against his arm, effectively creating a darker space so she could fall asleep again.

He chuckled again at her attempt to fall back into a slumber, knowing fully well that in about thirty seconds she'd give up and open her eyes. He took those thirty seconds to close his own eyes and enjoy the feeling of his soon-to-be wife's body pressed against his.

Then he felt a kiss to his nose. "Good morning, beautiful," he said as he opened his eyes. He pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "How did you sleep?"

She smiled contentedly, her eyes closed as she stretched as much as their position would allow. "Great," she said, her brown eyes fluttering open. When they made eye contact, both smiles grew. "Last nigh was amazing," Regina told him, her fingers tracing circles on his chest. "Thank you, David."

"I thought it might be nice to take a break from the stress for once," David replied. "Especially after everything you've gone through."

Tears filled her eyes briefly, but she blinked them away. She knew that he wasn't just talking about the last few days. Her entire life had been an uphill battle and finally she could coast for a bit with him. "You are the most amazing man," she finally said after a long moment.

"I just want you to be happy. I want _us _to be happy."

Regina nodded. "Me too." She tilted her head up and met his lips in a soft kiss.

* * *

David opened the door to Emma and Mary Margaret's apartment. After calling his daughter, she'd agreed to leave a key under the mat so Regina could go surprise Henry. He didn't think his mom was getting out of the hospital until later that evening.

It was only eight in the morning, so Regina knew he would be sleeping in. She took off her

heels at the door and quietly ascended the stairs. As silently as possible, she opened the door to his bedroom and stepped inside. She sat on the bed and ran her hand through her son's hair. Just like his brunette mother, he turned away from her, further into his pillow, refusing to wake up. "Henry," she cooed.

His brow furrowed as he opened his eyes taking in the room. _Yeah, this is Emma and Grandma's place…_ He turned onto his back, and upon seeing brown eyes smiling down at him, bolted up in bed, nearly tackling Regina to the floor. "Mom!" He squealed.

She laughed heartily and wrapped her arms around him, one hand holding the back of his head. "I was gonna come to the hospital today when you got out!" He pulled back and looked around, seemingly still a bit disoriented from sleep. "Did I sleep that late?"

Regina laughed again. "No, sweetheart. I wanted to surprise you. I got out of the hospital early."

"Oh," he said before a big smile appeared on his face again. "I'm really glad you're okay."

"Me too, baby." As she held her little boy in her arms, she couldn't believe she'd ever thought of leaving him. It would never cross her mind again.

* * *

After much badgering by her persistent eleven-year-old, Regina agreed to take him to Granny's for lunch. David was at work anyway, so they would be able to have lunch with him at the diner.

Henry practically bounced the entire way there, and Regina was a little confused as to why he was so excited. "Henry, what has you so energized?" She asked as he jumped up and swatted at a tree branch above his head.

He looked at her sheepishly. "I'm just really happy you're okay," Henry told her, making Regina smile again. "And the wedding's in three weeks!"

Regina nodded and smiled. "Yes, it is," she said.

"And once you guys get married, we'll get to be a real family!"

Even though her son was beaming at the thought, Regina stopped and turned to him, crouching down to his level. "Henry, I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

Her son furrowed his eyebrows. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing's wrong," Regina told him, tucking a hair behind her ear. "I just want you to understand that marriage isn't what makes a family, Henry. Real families come in all shapes and sizes. There are families with two moms or two dads. There are families with single fathers or single mothers. What makes a family is love," she explained. "I was married to Snow's father for five years, but that didn't make us a family. Emma isn't married to Neal, but they're still your family. The people in this town are your family because they love you," she said, reaching out and caressing his cheek. "That's what real family is," she said.

Henry nodded with a big smile. "Okay!" He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her along. Regina laughed at his excitement, happy with knowing that he'd understood the message.

As they turned onto Main Street, Regina noticed just how empty the sidewalk was. She furrowed her brow as she looked around. It was as if all the people had just vanished. Henry didn't seem fazed at all, though. He just bounced a little more as they approached Granny's.

"Henry, what—"

As the door opened, everyone in the room turned to see her and started clapping. Regina was perplexed until she noticed the banner over the counter. "Welcome home, Regina," it said in big, colorful, capital letters.

Her hand flew to her mouth. She was astonished. Just a few months ago, over half of these people would have been thrilled if she'd been tortured to death. Now they were all gathered in the diner to welcome her home. And she was speechless.

Her fiancée came toward her and she put her hand on his bicep. "Did you do this?" She asked.

"Well I did the labor, but it was Henry's idea," he admitted.

Regina turned to her son, who merely shrugged and smiled. "I told you I was glad you're okay."

Regina pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head. "I love you, Henry," she said. "Thank you."

About an hour later, Regina and David were sitting at the counter together, having finished their meals. Henry had run off with Ava and Nicholas under Michael Tillman's supervision.

"Alright," David said, placing a kiss to Regina's temple as he stood. "I should be getting back to work."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him. "Do you really _have _to?"

He took her face in his hands and kissed her. "Unfortunately yes," he replied. She stuck out her lower lip playfully. "You're adorable when you pout," he said, thumbing her chin and giving her one more quick kiss.

She laughed lightly. "Have a good day," Regina told him as he headed out the door.

As she turned to grab her purse, she was met with everyone's favorite dwarf. "Hey, sister," Grumpy said, sliding into the seat formerly occupied by the deputy.

She furrowed her eyebrows at him. "Hello," she said a bit awkwardly. "Can I help you?"

Ruby put a drink in front of him and he took a swig. "I wanted to apologize for how I've treated you," he told her.

"You're loyal to Snow. I can understand your feelings about me," Regina replied. "You've never actually tried to hurt me since we've been in Storybrooke."

He shrugged. "Well I see how happy Charmer is with you, and if he can get over everything you've done, maybe I can, too," he said, raising his glass. "Second chance?"

She nodded and clinked their glasses. "Second chance," she agreed with a smile.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
